This is the Way the World Ends
by piromane101
Summary: based after Fang really just a way i would like the serious to end. fax, niggy and a relationshio between gazzy and a character i add. also just so i can have more wiggle room the ages are: max-17 fang-17 iggy-17 nudge-15 gazzy-14 and angel-11. You'll recognize were i got Assassins from, but i dont think its enough to make it a cross over because that is a very general term
1. Chapter 1: night mares and daymares

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter One: Nightmares and uh… Daymares

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

Its been six months, SIX MONTHS, since he left, for those of you that don't know who he is, he's the my best friend, my right hand man, and my… one true love; (and all those "my" might need to be switched to "was" I'm still not sure).

As of right now its only three in the morn' and I cant sleep because when I close my eyes all I see is his face and when I dream there all of memories of me with him; (and for the ones who still don't know who I'm talking about its FANG!). For the last six months the flock and I, including Dylan, have been living in a house in Utah paid for by Edorado Ambrosino the new head of CSM. Most of our lives now consist of schoolwork, yes schoolwork, and let me tell it sucks; especially when most of it is a blur, which seems to be how everything is is to me lately.

After an hour of just lying there I finally am able to fall asleep but not without nightmares of course.

_Dream: _

_I was standing on the edge of a cliff, alone; I was about to drop when I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back. I turn around to see a familiar face, fang. "I thought you weren't going to come back," I said with ice on my words. "I couldn't stay away Max, and I need your help," he said with his old emotionless tone._

"_With what," I simply asked. What he said next caught me off guard._

"_I'm dying"_

"_What!" I yelled wrapping my arms around while starting to tear into his shirt. "You can't die Fang, I cant live with out you, I love you!" He gently pushed my face up so our eyed met._

"_I love you to Max" _

_He then leaned down and kissed me. We held there for a minute or two. Then he started to fade away and I began to yell his name and begged him not to leave, but it did nothing he faded away into nothingness leaving me out the edge of the cliff. I jumped not having any attentions on opening my wings._

I hit the ground; I fell off my bed. I stood up and stretched and it hit me the memories of my dreams. I slid down against the wall and brought my knees to my chess and put face in my hands. I felt tears coming, but I didn't let them fall; even when I'm alone I don't cry, why? Because Maximum Ride doesn't cry. Actually that's a lie I cried a lot in the past six months in and outside my dreams.

I walked out of my room and down the long hallway that made up the second level of our house I made my way down stairs and into the living room. I turned 90 degrees and was looking out the sliding glass door; and crouching on the railing facing away from me was a dark figure. At first I didn't think it was possible that it was probably just Dylan, but then figure spread its wings: long, black, wings that tinted to flames of navy blue and purple as the sun bounced off the feathers.

I ran to the door and slid it open the door making the figure start to look back out me; I froze. The man turned and the face was unmistakable, it was fang, but what I so almost made me fall to the ground. His face was pale as Iggy and his hair was grey, but his eyes are what caught my true attention; they were black, not just black, they were like two black holed.

He turned back around and dropped off the railing. I ran to the edge and looked over not seeing anything. I must be losing it I'm starting to have daymares now. I looked out over the valley to the parallel mountain which toward over our mountain. Our house was built on an outcropping of the mountainside. It was built on the right side of the out cropping with a long plateau going out to the left giving us a lot of room to run, fly, and train. The house its self was raised like the last one so only we can get up here without permission.

I started to make my way back towards the door when everything seemed to slow down, I was moving in slow motion, the door seem to move further away along with anything else around me; a tannish tint fell over everything. Then a dark, insidious voice began to talk, I couldn't tell if it was in my head or not. "Do not be afraid I am Salvation, I am Death," it said, then the tint left and everything returned to normal. What the hell was that?

I made my way into the house, 7:30. Ughhhhh, Iggy needs to wake up and make breakfast. I went to the couch and sat down and leaned back and closed my eyes. As soon as I did I felt someone sit down next to me. Please don't be Dylan. 

_Its not Dylan._

I looked down at Angel who was looking at me with worry.

"What's wrong Ange?"

"I heard that thing talking to you. What was it?"

"I don't know honey, but I know that if it tries to hurt us were going to kicks it butt back to where ever it came from," I said with a snicker.

She smiled at me. I put my arm around her and kissed her head. I turned on the TV and went to cartoons. I started to watch the show a little, it was SpongeBob, so it wasn't that bad.

We sat there for about 20 minutes in peace until Dylan sat down next to me, close to close. He looked over, "morning Max." "morning Dylan," I said putting small amounts of venom in my words, but he just brushed it off.

_Hey Angel, _I thought_._

_Yeah Max_

_Make Dylan move over._

_Ok, _she thought smiling.

A confused look fell over Dylan's face as he began to scoot over while he was confused I got up and looked back to Angel "I'm going to get the mail"

"Ok," she said as she released her grip on Dylan.

**Please review Ill post again ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2: letters to max

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter Two: Letters to Juliet (actually to Max)

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max Pov:**

I left the front door, which led to a ledge. I pushed off the ledge spreading my wings, it felt good to stretch; I haven't flown much since Fang left. I glided down to were our driveway met the main road that ran the bottom of the mountain and landed next to the mailbox. I pulled the mail out and flew back to the door.

I walked through the door and smelled…. BACON! I put the mail down and was about to make my way to the kitchen to get my bacon, when a saw a dark figure out the bottom of the stairs. The outline was unmistakable it was Fang. I looked into the pitch black eyes and felt a shock go through my body. I fell to the ground and pulled over the stand sending the mail on the floor. It must have been loud because I heard someone run out and I heard Nudges voice yelling. "Max!"

I felt someone pick me up and carry me to the couch. I gaped at the figure until the back of the couch got in the way of my view and I passed out.

I don't know how long as was out but I felt like pure shit when I woke up. I flipped my legs over and started to stand up, but I was pushed back down by none other then Dylan. I shrugged off his hand and stood. I walked with no real idea with were to go. I looked around and only Dylan was on the room with me.

"Max you need to sit down"

"Where is everyone?"

"Out side"

He walked over to me and was now face to face, way to close.

"Max we need to talk"

"God, do we have to"

"Max it's been six months." Yea thanks for reminding me. "You need to move on there's no reason for you too.

"I don't need to move on especially since I know you want me to move onto you." He moved closer and our lips were nearly touching. It was about to happen, but something caught my eye. One of letters in the mail was sticking out a little bit and saw the return address and the name was… Fang Ride.

I pushed him off making him stumble and fall over the arm of the couch. I picked up the envelope and just stared at the return address… fang. I ran into the kitchen and pulled a knife at the block and sliced open the envelope. Inside was a small memory stick with a note that said, you'll need nudge to open. I ran onto the porch and called everyone in.

"What's going on Max" Iggy asked

"We got a letter"

"From who," Nudge and Iggy asked simultaneously making them both blush and Gazzy and Angel laughed.

"The letters from Fang"

"What," they all said including Dylan who joined the group. I held up the memory chip.

"It said only Nudge would be able to open."

"What are we waiting for, Nudge get your computer." Nudge ran up stairs and came backed down with her laptop, which she already made into a hacking machine. She took the chip and plugged it in and she began typing and clicking at super speeds. She stopped

"Dang,"

"What's wrong," I asked trying to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"Wherever Fang is they got good software"

"Can you hack it" I asked nervously.

"You know who your talking to right," she said with a smirk, "I'm going into my room to do this I need to use some software I got in there."

"Ok hurry up"

"I cant wait to see what is on it," Angel said excitedly.

I smiled as they made there way to nudges room. "Max call us when she gets on it were going to make bombs." "Ok Iggy." That left just Dylan and me. Crap. I tried to avoid his gaze, but ours met. "What do you thinks on that chip." I didn't expect that.

"I really don't know." He kept looking at me and what he said next caught me off guard.

"What do you want to be on there?" I sat down on the kitchen table and put my hands on my face. "I really don't know what I want, an apology I guess, something to make me feel better; a chance to see him would be good."

"You shouldn't look out it; you really do need to move on." I felt hate flow through my body. I stood up and put as much venom in my voice. "Don't even start with your shit, I don't care if you were made to be my perfect have because I don't love you I barely like you; the only reason your still here is because I'm such a nice person, but your starting to push buddy; especially since you keep coming on to me. I don't care what you say I'm opening the chip and finding at were Fang is!"

He wasn't even fazed. I stormed off and went onto the patio and sat down and the hammock and dozed off. I don't know how long I was asleep for at least an hour when someone thought it be funny to yell. "Max where under attack!" I fell out of the hammock and jump to fighting position. I looked around there was no one attacking, instead all I saw was four smiling flock members. Nudge was holding the laptop. "Max I hacked it, it wasn't that bad when I peeled the out side off and broke into the data, I found file folders and there was only one"… Angel put his hand over her mouth. "Sorry" she mumbled. "She found a video," angel finished for Nudge.

Everyone gathered around the computer and I hit on the video. The video popped up and the first thing that we saw was Fang. Everything was exactly the same the passive face, dark eyes, dark hair, olive skin, all of it exactly the same except three things: a goatee, cloths that weren't black, and a scar going from right of his chin to up to his eye. Seeing that made me mad like I just wanted to beat up who ever did it.

"Max, stop staring and press play I didn't waste an hour to look at Fangs face," Nudge said. I hit play and Fang began to talk.

"Video log: uh… 54. Title heading: letter to Max and flock. Hey guys I hope you guys got this and Nudge was able to open the video. I really miss you guys and I need your help I can't tell you all the details not through the video, not secure enough. You guys need to come to Istanbul and go to the Hagias Sophia stay there and ill come to you, but you need to hurry I'm leaving in two weeks which now due to the time it took the letter to get to you its probably 10 days now." The video paused and box popped up and it said. This next part needs a passcode that is hidden in Maxes room not even Nudge could hack through is. After that box came another box that said for me to go to my room alone for this part. Everyone looked at me. "What are you waiting for, get up there," Angel said. Everyone was nodding in agreement, well except for Dylan, but who cares.

I got up to my room and started to think. "Damn it Fang what is the password," I whispered. I tried a few obvious ones like Max and fang, or fang and max, and a few variations of that and none of them worked. I looked around under my bed in the closet and still nothing. Wait. I ran to my drawer and shifted through the cloths after a few seconds of frantic searching I found it, a small necklace with a heart shaped locket, it showed up in the mail with no information to tell who it was from, we assumed Fang. I opened the locket and inscribed in it was diligere per fuga, we never found out what it meant. I punched in the code on the computer and a file popped that said, "For Max." I clicked it and a video came up, it was Fang .

"Max I'm sorry for leaving especially without telling you in person, but if I did you would have told me to stay and I wouldn't be able to say no and then I'd never find out what I did. Again I cant tell you details, but I can tell you this, Max I love you still and I want to see you, no I need to see you. Please come to Istanbul, come to me.

I had to fight back the tears. He was about to say something when there was an explosion behind him; I had to stop my self from screaming. Fang Turned to the camera "Max don't worry ill be fine just get to the Hagia Sofia by October 3 and Ill meet you there. Hurry, I love you." Then the screen went black


	3. Chapter 3: fight then flight

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter three: fight and flight

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Fangs Pov: day he made video.**

I woke up at my normal time and did the same routine: shower, brush teeth and get dressed. A few days after I left the flock a hooded man approached me in a restaurant, I prepared to fight, but instead he told me if you want to save the world and be able to be with Max to go to Istanbul and meet a man named Demir Şehsuvar in a library in the grand market. It was the only chance to be able to see Max again with out failing my mission at the same time, so I flew to New York and got on the first airplane to Istanbul. I found the guy and he told me about an ancient war between a group which is now Itex and the Sicariorum or, in English, the Assassins. The war has been over finding a key which consist of two parts: one the staff and two some sort of item that called the cataracta, which is Latin for lock. It was in the possession of Itex until about ten years ago when it disappeared and how finding it will allow us to find the staff and then be able to open and ancient temple in which is a weapon they believe that can either safe or destroy the world.

So for the next six months I trained, searched and killed. Until Ferrucio Giovanni the leader of the Assassins told me it was time to learn the truth, but Max and the Flock needed to be there for it, so that lead me to turn one of my video logs into a message that I'd email to them, but this happened….

An explosion filled the room. Shit. I said a few more words to Max then shut the video, saved and downloaded. I got the chip out right when the shots began to fire. I took cover behind the wall and noticed the multitude of Assassins making there way to the armory. I got to them and pulled a young recruit to the side. I handed him the chip, "take this and mail to this address," I gave him a small piece of paper that I scribbled her address, "get this there no matter what, then report to the north den of Istanbul." He nodded and ran to the emergency exit.

I followed the others to the armory and saw Lieutenant Myres, barking orders at the men. I ran over to him, "Myers what happened," I asked. He told me in his loud drill sergeant like voice, "Itex has attacked there spreading through the base." "Where did they start?"

"Hanger two"

"Ok, contact bravo two and tell them to report to the staging area of the hanger and hold their position till I get there." He went on to the comms and contacted bravo captain, Jen Lee.

"They're making their way there, I'm opening a comm from you to them." I nodded and grabbed a HK12 and ammo and started to make my way to the hanger. Now for those of you that don't know I have developed a few new powers: I can now go invisible whenever I want, but it is very exhausting, I can turn my wings invisible alone so I can go to the beach with no shirt, and with this if I had armor on I can in essence absorb it and make them invisible which is good because I can use these sick hidden blades that can make look like they just came from wrists, and the last power is what I like to call the darkness, pretty much I have this tendency to go "dark" of I need to where I gain immense strength, speed, and ability to use something I call the dark blade which really just originates from my arm and extends past my hand and is fucking really sharp.

I made my way through hallways rooms and finally got to the main tunnel which connected encircled the base and was connected to each hanger and guess what, it was filled with Itex soldiers. I pulled my hood over and pushed into the shadows I made my way to behind a two soldiers that were talking about the latest soccer game. I turned invisible and stood right in-between them I used my blades and slammed them into there necks killing nearly instantly. I then spread my wings and in one powerful push and landed onto the main vent pipe that ran along the tunnel. I manifested, yes that is a big word; I ran along the pipe until I was above the hanger two doors. There were a few guards I believe preparing to breech the door which lead to the staging area. "Bravo come in are you in the staging area, lee report" I said over the comms. "We're pinned down by fire in the hanger and the door out we locked" he said

"There is Itex hanging around the door trying to breach, I'll deal with them and then I'll need you to open it"

"Hurry up we don't got all day."

I slung my gun on my soldier and dropped landing hard on the ground making the soldiers jump, before there confusion fell I drew my dark blade slicing through the closet guard I spun around and drove the blade into the stomach of the next soldier; another one came running at me with his blade bayonet but I was to fast and drove the blade into his throat, the fourth ran at me but I through the body I had in my hand at him confusing him then pulled my gun and fired once into his skull.

"Open the door" It opened and the sound of gunfire filled my ears. Bravo squad was in cover behind pop up shields. I slid into position next to Lee. "What's the situation?"

"We got Itex continually being brought in by drop ships, we need to close the bay door, and there's a lot of Itex between here and there"

"And along with the usual enhanced soldiers they got some kind of super soldier, we think its half human half ape," one of the bravo squads trainees said. I looked over the shield and so what he was talking about; there were two of them both at least seven feat tall, with black fur spotting there body, there teeth were mangled and face looked apish, along with there height and muscle they were decked out in armor and carrying miniguns. One of them saw me and started to fire, I got in to the cover just in time. "Jesus Christ," I said under my breath. "Ok you and you," I pointed at two Assassins with SAW's "You guys lay down cover fire every one else over the cover and get to the sandbags at the stairs, ready," everyone nodded, "Ok three.. two.. one….. go." We hurdled the cover while the two with the SAW's began unloading making the Itex soldiers hit cover, well except for the ummm…. I guess I'll call them brutes, yea that works. They just kept shooting but they weren't the best shots we got to the sandbags set by Itex and began to fire at the enemy dropping soldier after soldier, except for the Brutes that seemed like they didn't even care about the bullets that did hit there skin. Ok I'll have to kill them with a little hand-to-hand combat. "Cover me," I ordered. I let the armor I was telling you about show meaning it would protect me better then when it was "absorbed". I turned invisible and spread my wings and flew up over the brutes; I dive bombed towards one and right before I hit a manifested. Big mistake. The beast saw me and somehow was able to drop is gun and slam his fist into me before I could hit him, the punch send me hurling back and I hit the ground hard.

Now I was mad and me being mad only makes me stronger. I jumped back up and drew my blade spinning around slamming my blade as hard as I could at the brute slicing his head right off. I tried that move on the other brute but he used his gun to block, the gun got sliced in have and the brute was stunned; I used that as my chance to slip my hidden blade on my left hand in between his armor cutting the aorta and causing blood to spill uncontrollably, but It didn't care it just roared and ran out me. He was almost on top of me when a bullet slammed through his head killing him. I looked back and it was Ferrucio Giovanni with a sniper rifle. We finished the last few soldiers. Ferrucio came down to me smiling "thanks for the help" I said "but I had it"

"Your welcome," he said in a thick Italian accent "did you get the message to Max."

"I believe I did. How is the base doing," I asked

"We have been pushing Itex back we can deal with it from here, you should head to where she's going to meet you"

I nodded we did the handshake that is a custom of the Assassins were we grabbed each others corresponding forearm and then the higher ranking, which was twists so there arm is on top.

"Once your out where closing the doors, good luck, I packed your stuff," he through me my back pack and I kicked off leaving the base immediately turning invisible when I saw the amount of air fighting going on. I pointed towards Istanbul.


	4. Chapter 4: Max's fight then flight

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter four: Max's Fight and Flight

**Ok so I don't know if its just my book, but I was re-reading The Angel Experiment and the tenth time Iggy was written it was spelled wrong and only had one g, sooooo**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Pov, after watching the Video:**

I started to have a panic attack. What just happened, is Fang ok. I ran down stairs and showed everyone the video. Nudge and Angel chocked up fighting tears and Iggy's face dropped when Gazzy told him what happen, but Dylan just sat there. "We're going to find him, right," Nudge said in barely a whispered. "Yea honey of course."

"Wait we should think about this for a second," Dylan said nonchalantly. Every one looked at him, I filled with rage. For those of you who don't know we all I have new powers, now I'm not going to tell you all of the Flocks powers yet, but I have been gifted with what I call the light **(a/n sound familiar in another character) **it gives me the ability to shift the gravity around people meaning I can throw pull and slam any one I want.

I used my light energy sending a course of blue haze slammed into Dylan sending him flying back. I used my super flying speed and in what hard flap I was pushing up against the wall; the impact knocked the wind out of him. "Remember when I said you were pushing it, well you pushed over the line." I could have killed him right there, but that oh so familiar sound of Fly boys filled my ear. I looked out the porch door and saw at least 30 fly boys, but they looked different more organized like they looked less insane, there fur seemed groomed well and there teeth weren't as messed up but were still sharp as a samurai sword. One of the Erasers stepped forward. "max if you don't give up and turn your self over to Itex we'll have to force you to come with us and trust me you don't want that," he said in a growl.

I turned to Dylan "I deal with you later" I growled "ok every one do work." We all landed on the plateau and got ready to fight.

I guess that now would be a good time to tell you the Flocks newly developed powers: Iggy- had developed an uncanny sense of touch and has an ability to draw massive amounts of strength when needed; Nudge- along with her usual powers of hacking and magnetic tendency she can control electricity, whether she produces it hit her self or pulls and redirects it from another source; Gazzy- now, thank god control his bowels of death and has what we call firearms, his arms just get engulfed in flame and he can really do whatever he wants with it from there; Angel- no new powers not like she didn't have enough of them already. **(just to safe time Dylan has the same powers as Fang, get it perfect half, dark compliments light, to bad Fang is darker) **

I looked at the Flock members on either side of them, each looking ready to bust some heads; I'm so proud of them. I took one more glance at them then yelled "Attack!"

They all ran/flew forward. I sent a shot of energy to a group of four erasers throwing them in the air then slamming them back down into the ground at bone shattering speeds. I then spun around a spin kicked another eraser right in the jaw but he still was standing and he punched me in the gut. Shit. These guys are strong. I through my arm up and made him freeze, then closed my hand into a fist crushing the bastard with light energy. I looked around and so Iggy pull his arm back and it seemed to be incased in a red haze that happened when he used his super strength, he slammed his fist into the nearest eraser punching a hole in the erasers chest and blood started to flow out. I looked at Nudge who just sent electricity through the last of her erasers; Gazzy through a bomb at a group of erasers that killed them and Angel made the last few erasers dance then die.

"Good job guys, I'm proud of you"

"I don't feel Dylan anywhere," Iggy said. I heard a yell and saw Dylan driving his blade an eraser he was fighting. He landed down on the ground while his blade disappeared. I wonder if Fang does that because Dylan has started doing the same powers that Fang had before he left. Everyone was looking at me. "What's the plan Max," Iggy asked.

I looked at of the each of them, even Dylan. "We're going to Istanbul and finding Fang." Nudge, Gazzy and Angel jumped up and down in excitement and Iggy stood there with a smile on his face. Everyone was happy well except Dylan. "Ok guys, everyone in the house and pack any essentials." We all flew to the house and everyone made there way to there rooms to pack. I was about to head up the stairs when I felt a shoulder hold me back, I wonder who it is(sarcastic).

"Max think this through, its not a good idea"

I stayed calm, "Whys it such a bad Idea"

"I don't know I can just feel it." He said

"well when you have something good you can tell me" I walked away and I began packing we all met in on the porch.

"You all ready." They nodded excitedly. "Ok then, Istanbul or bust." We all kicked of and flew east towards New York where were going to get a flight to Istanbul or at least Eurasia

**(two stories in one day, yes your welcome, now not trying to pester but can I get some reviews please)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nudge and Iggy?

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 5: Nudge and Iggy?

**So I think that typing class is worth it because the last chapter and this chapter I've been typing and watching TV at the same time, just throwing that out there.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Pov:**

We flew through the night and the sun was starting to come up. "Max I'm hungry," Nudge complained. "Yea, lets go to that diner right there," Gazzy pointed down at a diner on the intersection of highway exit. "Ok guys lets get down there." We landed in the under pass and walked out to the diner. We got seated immediately. There were a few more families in here, but no one seemed weird. I slid all the way in to our booths and Angel slipped in next to me before Dylan could, thank god. Iggy and Nudge seemed like there sitting really close, maybe by accident. The waitress came over and smiled saying in a deep southern accent "What will yall have to drink." The accent caught me off guard, but then I remembered we where in Mississippi. We all ordered drinks and she headed off to the kitchen. Nudge and Iggy seemed to be sitting even closer, wtf.

"_Max they have feelings for each other," Angel thought to me._

"_What!" Was my only response._

"_Yea it started when Fang left at first Iggy was just comforting Nudge, but then it became more." _

"_That doesn't make sense are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"Max, Angel, Max, Angel," I realized that we both zoned out and that the waitress was taking our orders. We told her what we wanted and she headed off to the kitchen. Every one looked at Angel and I. "What were you guys talking about," Iggy asked. "I was asking her if she thought Fang was ok," Angel said in her sweetest voice. Every one nodded and returned to there conversations which consisted of Nudge chatting off Iggy's ear and Dylan and Gazzy talking about bomb ideas and every so often Iggy would put his hand over Nudge's mouth and say something to Gazzy about how that won't work. Everything seemed almost normal, but then my heart dropped when I remembered the fact that Fang might be hurt and that were flying half way around the world for possibly nothing.

"Don't worry Max," Angel said and everyone looked at her, "We're going to find Fang, save the world, then we can go back to living like a family."

"I second that," Iggy said

"Me too," Nudge

"Here, Here," Gazzy

Dylan was the only left we all looked at him. "Ok, anything so you'll all be happy." We stacked hands and tapped each other's hands. We all smiled at each other then the waitress came with six plates of pancakes stacked high. My mouth started to water and poured a lake of Syrup and started to dig in. We were about half way done when to men in sweatshirts walked in. Now you might be thinking what's weird about that, well for one we're are in Mississippi in the late August and it was about 95 degrees outside and the other thing was that Nudge leaned over and whispered "There wearing armor under there sweatshirt."

"What, how do you know?"

"I can feel the metal and its really thick to probably take a sniper to pierce it, but at the same time its light and thin, definitely something anyone can buy in store," she told us all.

"There is only two of them so lets be casual, finish our food and leave; just keep an eye on them." They all nodded and got back to their pancakes. The two men were talking, but they were just out earshot. One of them looked quickly at us. Shit was that on purpose or by accident.

We finished eating, paid and headed to the underpass to take off. We were about to take off, but two black Subaru came screeching around the corer on either side of the underpass. Gazzy lit up his arms, electricity began to come from Nudge's fingers and forearms, Iggy was in fighting stance, and Dylan's blade was already out. We waited…. Another car drove up; it was a big SUV, all black like the others. The passenger door opened and a man wearing a grey, I guess a thin jacked that was as long as him and had a hood that covered his eyes **(if you know what that is called tell me).** He pulled down his hood and the face almost made me fall, he looked like Fang, everything almost the same just looked older, to old it wasn't Fang, but It could definitely be an over aged clone.

"Maximum Ride?" he said my name in a thick an Italian voice.

"The one and only," I said mockingly.

"Fangs right you are a smart ass." He knows Fang better try to be nice, hence try.

Oh I wanted to give this guy shit, but I might need his help. "Who are you" I yelled to him

"Fang's father," those two words shocked me. I put my serious face back on.

"Bull."

"Max you know its true my son looks a lot like me." He was right I knew it was true, he looks exactly like Fang, just older, but I can't give him and inch; I had to maintain my composure.

"Ok, so lets pretend I do believe you."

"Max!"

"What Angel."

"He's telling the truth he is Fangs dad."

"Are you positive."

"Come on Max, when am I wrong." She said with a smirk.

"I can think of a few times," I said under my breath. "My name is Giacomo Giovanni"

"Max I know you don't know me or the group but I'm an Assassin, the group Fang is with, we all are." They rolled up their sleeves revealing vambraces that have elegant designs on them, but each had a fancy A that had a blade and arrow crossing through it. "These vambraces are hidden blades," he flicked his hand back and blades popped out of the wrist section of his vambraces, "these are only worn by Assassins no one else has them because no one except for our armorists."

I looked out Angel "Max he's telling the truth we need to trust him."

"What did you have in mind," I yelled out him revealing nothing in my voice.

"The meeting point has been moved to Rome, and to get you there on time and safely we want you to come with us."

One of the men walked up to him and whispered something. He turned around and barked orders at his men and turned to us, "Itex found us, you ready to fight,"

"Were always ready; flock get in battle position, follow the Assassins lead."

The SUV pulled into the center into the center of the underpass and the siding started to push out and turned into shields and four of the Assassins got in cover with rifles drawn, the other two and Giacomo stood around the car swords drawn, we also wrapped the car and got ready; the two Subaru's were out side the under pass and now had machine guns on the hoods.

"They'll be on us in 10," said one of the riflemen, "7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

Everything got very still; a black truck smashed into the side of one of the Subaru's and two more drove by. Our cars started to chase after them. We stayed in position around the SUV. Erasers started to land on the ground and began to attack. I heard bullets began to fly. "_Angel get behind cover and work from there. "_

"_Ok max,_" she thought back.

We started to fight. An eraser came out me with a punch and I blocked and punched him with an uppercut right into the jaw breaking his jaw. A gun fell of his belt so I grabbed and spun; and fired two bullets into the eraser right in front of me. I then pistol whipped the next one coming and hit him with a blast of light energy sending slamming into the roof of the underpass. I turned around to a punch to the face; I immediately regained my composure and caught the second fist with light energy and then hurled the bastard back.

I felt massive arms wrap me in a chock hold is started to struggle, but no good. I felt life slipping away; the pressure went away and felt blood on my neck. I freed my self and turned to see Giacomo pulling his hidden blade out of the creatures face. (The creature was a beast just so you know). "Thanks," I said. He nodded and went back to killing erasers.

I looked around and saw my flock killing like usual. Iggy giving one of those beasts a dirt nap (he is scary strong), nudge got a bullet fired at her, but the bullet stopped and was thrown right back at the eraser, Gazzy was punching people with fire fists killing them instantly and Angel was making any eraser that got two close drop dead, creepy. The erasers kept coming. "MAX, we got to cars coming when they get here you'll have to split up."

"Hell no!" I yelled back. Two SUVs came plowing through the erasers and gun men popped out of the rood and began firing.

"Max, we need to go, split them up," GIacomo yelled at me with a glare that reminded me of the one that Fang use to give me.

"Son of a… ok, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge together. Angel, Gazzy with me."

Dylan came up to me while everyone got in their car. "Max let me go with you"

I glared at him "Dylan get in you car"

He got up and made his way to the car. Giacomo got in the passanger seat of our car and the SUVs took off onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked, "I was kicking some ass"

"The airport we have a jet ready to get you to Rome."

**Nudges POV:**

The cars were flying down the high way and the Assassin in the passenger seat turned around and asked you guys ok.

"Yea were all good here don't worry" Dylan said. The radio buzzed to life and Fang's fathers voice came over the static, "Everyone hunker down, its an two hour ride to the airport." The radio went silent.

I yawned; I looked over at Iggy who "looked" back at me. Ever since Fang left we have become very close, like very close. It started him just comforting me when he found me crying in my room a week after Fang left and it just grew. We really haven't come out with it but Angel definitely knows so that means she probably told the others.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, his skin looked especially white against my dark skin. I leaned my head on his shoulder and dozed off into a well-needed sleep.

**Dylan's Pov:**

Nudge and Iggy are together, good that means that they can parent Angel and Gazzy while Max and me live together. We will live together this hole Fang thing will end immediately once we safe the world… My voice told me.

**Sorry I took so long to post Sandies a bitch. This chapter was a long one and I think that youll all like it ill post again as soon as I can please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Firefight

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 6: Firefight

**Max finally gets to Fang; what will happen when they see each other, read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Pov:**

"How is Fang?" I asked Giacomo. He seemed shocked by the question, but regained him self.

"He is well, you know he never stoped loving you," he turned around in his seat, "that necklace Angel made he never stops wearing it and he always caries a picture of you during missions."

"Thanks," barely slipped out of my mouth; hearing that made me feel sad, but at the same time happy it was a very conflicting emotion.

**Angel's Pov:**

Hearing that almost made me cry my self. Max's mind was stirring with emotion and memories. I didn't mean to but I slipped in to Dylan's mind (on purpose). His thoughts shocked me he was thinking this was stupid and that Max has no reason to love Fang and that there relationship was pointless.

"_How dare you think that, there relationship will last forever." I yelled at him in my mind. _

His face didn't even change a bit "_I don't think that I know it my voice told me"_

He then locked down my thoughts, which left me with only the assassins that were in the car, but Fangs dad was running through statistics and the driver wasn't thinking anything interesting.

**Max's Pov:**

We arrived at the airport and there was a private jet waiting for us.

"Everyone out," Giacomo said

We all got out along with two and the cars turned around and drove away.

"Max I'm hungry," Gazzy complained.

"Don't worry we got food on the plan," a girl who was about Gazzies age stepped out of the plan: she had black her and a pretty face she was wearing a hoodie and jeans; she seemed normal except for a hidden blade on the out side of her sweatshirt. And well she had cat features. Eyes- cat, ears-cat, whiskers and tail- obviously cat.

"This Tigris, she is an escapee from Itex, we took her in a few years ago. She's 96% human, 2% avian, and as you can tell 2% cat," Giacomo said.

"Yea adding that two perecent of cat took away to much human so I permanently have cat features showing," she said. She turned around as the pilot yelled something at he. She nodded. "We'll get acquainted on the plane we need to go"

We all began up the stares into the plane. I took up the rear like always with Gazzy in front of me; God please don't allow his bowls to slip. I kinda zoned out and walked right into Gaz.

I was about to yell at him, but he pointed down the runway, "Max, look, that cars coming fast." He was right a black car was flying down the run way towards us.

Giacomo came out of the plan and began to speak in the comm, "Are there any Assassin vehicles in the vicinity of the runway," he stood there listening to people over the comm. "I don't think its ours."

Angel who was now out side the plane, "Unless you have erasers driving your cars it's not yours."

Guns popped out of the roof of the car and began firing before any bullets hit us Nudge was on the ground holding her hands up. I was about to jump on her and get her on the ground, but the bullets started to bounce off a field of electricity that Nudge wsas producing.

"How long could you do that Nudge?" asked an excited Gazzy.

"I did it during the fight at the underpass"

An Assassin ran up behind Nudge with a rocket launcher, "On three open a big enough window so the missile gets through." Nudge nodded. He counted two three and the missile went whistling towards the car and then slamming into the roof with a loud and bright explosion that made Gazzy and Iggy smile.

The car was now nothing, but fire. We all began to get on the plane, but Gaz stopped.

Some one was walking out of the fire. He came into eyeshot. The kid was about Nudges age. And had black hair and was covered in soot, he shook some of it of revealing blond hair and white skin. The kid didn't even have a mark of burn on him. The kid spread two soot-covered wings and pushed forward landing 20 feet from us.

"Who are you," I asked taking a step in front of Gazzy.

An evil smile crept on his face. "They call me Fireman and I'm Gazzies replacement. To make that possible he must die."

Fireman shot a flame out of his fist. I dodged, but Gazzy didn't move, instead he literally caught the flame and through back out the kid making him block the ball of fire with his on fire. **(a/n im about to say fire a lot)**

We all began to move forward to help, but Gazzy said "No I got this"

"Are you kidding me" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Max this one is mine," he looked back at me, "What would you do in this situation," he said with a smirk

"ughhh, ok but if I feel like your endanger at any point, We're getting involved."

Gazzie took a step forward and his fists lit up with flame.

"Bring it," he said with venom in his voice. He learned that from me; so proud of him.

**Gazzy's Pov:**

I lit my arms feeling the rush of fire through my veins, it feels great doing that, the heat is amazing.

The kid in front of me, or fireman as he said, lit his arm just like me. We stared each other down. I waited for him to move. He started running on an ark towards me and I mimicked him. We ran half way to the others side before firing huge walls of Flame at us. I pushed my stomach in and continued to fire as his flame grazed my skin. We came out of this and I jumped and pushed with my wings putting me above him; I fired a blast of heat down at him, but he made a wall of fire making my attack useless.

I landed behind him and we both spun whipping at fire that when they hit put each other out; my flame was stronger and dazed him. I took my chance and with one hard wing pump I was up close and personal. I through a fire punch, he tried to block, but missed and I hit him in the face knocking him down.

He scrambled to his feet with a bad burn on his face. He ran his finger down it. "Strange isn't it how we don't get burned by any fires except our enemies, until now I've never been burned; it feels good."

"Your fucking insane," is all I could say

he shot a flame so hot it became blue and red. I was barely able to block it and I felt burns on my arms; jeez that hurts. I looked and I didn't see the guy any were. I heard a scream. There he was with that cat girl in his hand a fire flaming inches from her face. All the Assassins and Flock were in fighting position, I ran over and took point and pointed a flaming hand at him.

"Put her down," I said with as much venom as I could.

"I have a proposition for you," a evil smile creep over his face, "You give your life and she lives."

"Yea right," the girl said. She head butted Fireman. He growled and pulled his hand toward her face, but she caught it with a hand that was glowing with green. She pushed the hand away and turned her body and punched him. He pulled back a flaming blue hand. Shit she would not be able to stop that.

I caught the fist and felt the fire go through my body. I focused pulling the flame through my body; it felt like burning alcohol, but I pulled it all the way through and shot it out my hand and throwing him to the ground unconsous.

Three more cars appeared in the distance.

"Shit," Max said, "everyone on the plane."

They all started to go aboard, but I turned and looke over the kid and searched his pockets finding nothing.

"GAzzy lets go," some one said behind me. I climbed on the plan and we took off


	7. Chapter 7: falling

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 7: Falling

**Sorry I know I wrote the wrong thing in the last chapters opener they'll meet in the next chapter, sorry again. And can I please get some reviews, grazie. And is it suppose to be Gazzies or Gazzy's**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Gazzies Pov:**

When I go on the plan I was high fived by everyone even Max. That's big, she is our leader, and she still gave me a high five when she told me not to.

I sat down in the plush seats right behind Nudge and Iggy. Angel was playing with total who has been very quiet, but I think since everything might be normal again he started be more like his old self. Max was talking Fang's dad standing at the front of the plane while Dylan sat in front of them.

I looked at the burn I had on my forearm. I've never been burned before, It hurt a lot.

"He let me fix that," Tigris, who was now standing over me, said.

"You saved my life, it's the least I could do." I nodded ok. Her hand lit up green like it did before and ran over the burn making it disappear on touch.

"Wow, thanks."

"Yea I was given ability to heal, only thing that they did right."

"They made you beautiful." I said

She giggled, "thanks" she sat down next to me.

"What they did was wrong, but imagine if they didn't we wouldn't be here, I love having wings and my fire if they didn't do what they did who knows were id be."

"Yea but I think they could stopped a avian DNA. I can't go in public with out my hood up." She said looking at the ground.

"I think you look cute," I said giving her a scratch behind the ear like you would a cat. She purred a little. That made us both laugh.

**Iggy's Pov:**

I heard a purr and laughing behind me; "Sounds like Gazzy is getting a long with our new friend back that," Nudge said smiling. I felt the slight vibrations coming from her body as she smiled. God I wish I wasn't blind, so I could see her smile. I bet it's amazing. No, don't think like that you can't date Nudge it's wrong, like dating my sister.

"_Iggy, don't be afraid of those thoughts, there's no reason not to want to be with Nudge, she has the same feelings." Angel said in my head_

"_Are you sure Angel," I said accidently putting nervousness into my voice, oops._

"_Iggy trust me it's ok she likes you a lot more then you think."_

I took a deep breath.

"Nudge do you want to be together, like together, together," I asked, trying to keep my nervousness out. I tried to feel what he face expression, but everything around me seemed to go fuzzy. I sat there for what felt like and eternity. Until.

"Yes," I heard her choke out, behind happiness.

I didn't have any time to say anything because I felt her lips come to mine and everything became clear again I could feel the outline of her body through small vibrations. We pulled away, and I put my hand on her face and I could make out every detail of her face, but it wasn't the same.

"I wish I could see your beautiful face."

**Max's Pov:**

I looked back at everyone Gazzie and Tigris were talking and every so often would giggle or blush. I looked one more seat forward and what I so shocked me. Omg they were kissing.

"It seems like everyone is having love, give you any ideas." He said smiling at me.

Fangs dad and me shot him daggers.

"He might have been gone six months, but that doesn't give you a right to hit on her." Giacomo said.

"What are you going to about it," Dylan said getting eye to eye with him.

"Bring it on, I kicked Fangs ass I can kick yours."

I stepped in between.

"First, Dylan screw off; Second I can defend myself Giacomo." I said putting venom in only what I said to Dylan.

I stepped back, "You kicked Fangs ass," I said jokingly.

"You all might me super strong, but I have my own special ability, immense training in fighting enhanced people like you, like this one time…"

He told us this time he killed a guy who was enhanced at an insane level, I wont bore you with the details. He finished the story when the radio built into the wall of the plane buzzed to life. The sound of gunfire filled the room.

A voice came over the radio, "Dad, Max, anyone on that plane"

"OMG! It's Fang," Nudge screamed running to the front of the plane with everyone else.

Giacomo picked up a comm, "Fang what's wrong were are you." He said with a calm voice.

There was a pause, "It's Itex they've taken over the majority of Italy and now are pressing on Rome; We're, shit.

An explosion filled the sound, followed by a deep voice that sounded a little to happy for the situation.

"Wooooo, is that all you got mother fuckers," gunfire and a explosion, "Guess not," he said followed be a laugh.

"What about civilians." Giacomo said.

"I think as long as they weren't Assassins, they were allowed to leave in peace."

"Ok Fang were going to air drop, get to somewhere we can land with out being in to much heat."

"Hurry the fuck up."

He went by me and headed everyone to fallow.

"What's the plan, we need to help them" I said a little more frantically then I meant.

At the end of the plan there was ten feet occupied by cabinets and a monitor. On the monitor there was a map of what I beilive is Rome.

"Giacomo what's the plan!"

"Caliub update this map with location of Itex influence through at the city."

One of the Assassins started typing and hitting buttons. Then the map started to fill with red leaving only a small section blue.

"Fucking hell, they have everywhere except the old city; Are you sure this accurate?"

"I'm positive," said Caliub

He stood there for way to long I thought I was going to go crazy.

"Ok, were going to airdrop behind the building Fang and his team are held up in, Caliub get on a flight suit,"

Caliub and Giacomo stood against the wall as mechanical arms began to place a metal backpack and what looked like a flight suit but made of metal.

"Whoa, what is that," Gazzy asked amazed.

"Flight suits they allow us to fly like you."

"How the hell do those work," Iggy asked.

"Trust me its complicated."

Giacomo through us all duffels bags.

"What's in these?" I asked

"Armor and guns"

Anger flooded through me but I kept my voice calm, "We don't use guns"

"You're going to need them because all those enemies down there have them, that baby hand to hand combat don't matter anymore."

"Max he is right we need the guns," Iggy tried to reason.

"We all no how to use guns Max, we have to," Angel said.

For those of you who don't know, I hate guns, a lot; but they're right with out the guns and armor we'd be bird cheese in a second.

"God damn it," I said under my breath, "Ok"

The armor covered our stomach then came up and over our shoulder on the left side. We all got our own hidden blades; and we had belts with, on the left side armor that went around the thigh, and on the other leg was a pistol.

I had a M16, along with Iggy, Dylan, and Gazzy. While Nudge had a UMP 45 and Angel had a small MSRk SMG.

"Ok were coming over the drop zone everyone ready." Giacomo said as the back door of plan fell down.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok remember dive fast and hard and once we land into the building and into cover. We'll go from there."

**Nudges Pov:**

I gave Iggy's hand a quick squeeze, and throw my gun over my soldier before jumping of the plan and streamlining my body falling at extreme speed.

**Shits going to get real, sorry I took so long to post was really sick.**


	8. Chapter 8:Reunion

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's: Pov**

As soon as we left the plane bullets began to fire up at us.

"Evasive Maneuvers!" I yelled over the sound of the wind. Everyone including the Assassins began to fly in a zig-zag pattern.

About 100 feet from the ground we all started to angle up and slow down. Exept for the Assassins turn hard and spiraled in as there jet thrusters slow them down.

We all landed in-between the two buildings the Assassins were held up in. there was a small, ramshackle building that seemed to connect the two buildings together. We made our way to that connector building and Giacomo knocked on the door and yelled, "STAR!"

Someone yelled inside the building, "DALLAS."

"Open up it's Giacomo,"

The door swung open and a hooded man rushed us inside. The inside of the building was a lot different then the outside. In the center of the room there was a table that had a holographic map of the area; a few men and women were looking over it. On both sides were openings that lead into the buildings on either side.

Giacomo and I came up to the table, "What do we got?" I asked

All the Assassins at the table looked up and stared at me, before one said "Why is she here and the rest of them for that fact."

"I'm here to safe your asses, more specifically Fang's ass. So , if you got a problem with that, go to hell."

"Fang's right you are sassy." The Assassin said. I'm going to kill Fang for telling people sassy; The sound and vibrations of an explosion filled the room, if Fangs still alive.

"Where are we at," I said slowly and angrily.

"We're completely surrounded and can't get a copter in here do to a triple A gun they have set in place here.

The map zoomed in on an anti-aircraft about a half-mile from the base.

"We sent in a team, but the gun runs on a automatic system and the team couldn't hack it and," he paused, "Were killed"

"I bet I can hack it," Nudge exclaimed happily.

"No it is absolutely not happening, that is way to dangerous."

"Not if we take a small team of four through these back alleys and enter the AA gun building through this door." The voice that said that; I knew he was here, but now that he is here… I turned around and it was him, Fang. He smiled at me, "And have Chaos distract them by pushing towards, this building."

"Yes, that might work, but what about chaos, they'll be destroyed."

"Don't worry I have full confidence in them."

"What about the flock," I was able to squeak at.

"I assume you and nudge came with me along with Caliub, while the rest of the flock stays here and helps cover chaos."

I snapped back into it, "No Iggy, Dylan, and Gazzy can, but Angel if you leave this room I'll kill you myself."

"If were doing this we need to go now," Caliub said coming up behind me.

Fang talked into his comm, "Cole **[yes this character is based off of cole from gears of war] **did you here the plan."

"Yea fang I'm getting the team in position," the guy said loudly and his voice I now remember as the guy on the comm when we were in the plane.

We all got to the door and headed at making our way towards a back alley. He was so calm, what is his problem he can't just think that every thing is normal after six months, can he?

"Max, get down," a loud whisper from Fang pulled me out of my thoughts.

Fang pulled me up against the wall and he was holding me close as an apache helicopter flew over the alley. Being in Fangs hold was amazing, but I was mad at him. I shrugged him off and walked into the alley scanning the walls and roof with the barrel of my gun. I think I heard a sigh come form Fang, but being him he wouldn't show any emotion of how he feels.

We continued for a few minutes before the sounds of gunfire became louder. A two-story building came in few and on top was the gun that was continually firing into the sky bringing down Assassin aircrafts. We all lined up pressed against the wall Fang in front and me standing close by.

"Cole," Fang whispered into his comm.

"Yea baby," the loud voice filled the alley as Fang fumbled to turn the mike down.

"Hope no one heard that," Nudge said.

"Why would you say that," Caliub said upset.

"Cut the talk," I said sternly.

Fang went back to the comm. "Cole began the distraction"

In the distance we heard the increase of gunfire and explosions.

"Whooooooo mother fuckers," we heard Cole yell.

"Damn that guy yells loud," I said with smile

"Yea try to deal with that with machine guns pouring down on you," he said standing up, " lets do this we're going in through that door there." He pointed at the door on the side of the building facing us.

I looked around the rood tops surrounding the building and didn't see anyone.

"Ok," I took one last glance "Go now"

We sprinted to the door and stacked with nudge behind me and Fang and Caliub on the other side. "Nudge pick the lock," I ordered. She rolled around me and began fidgeting with handle.

"Got it," she said turning the handle and slowly pushing the door open with her gun leading the way. "Were clear she said," pushing the door all the way open and walking in.

The room we were in was filled with monitors. Fang skipped stepped in. "We need to do this quick my dad said that chaos squad is being pushed back to the base."

"Nudge," I said looking at her and she nodded slinging her gun and began messing with monitors.

"Caluib stay here and watch Nudge, Max come with me to clear the second level."

We headed up the stairs and at the top was a door, it was locked.

"Ok were going to have to breach."

Fang put a small charge on the door and we pressed hard against the wall. He counted down with his fingers. Three…two…one. The charge went of and we both swung around and pointed our guns. There were two Erasers sitting playing cars. We took them out quickly.

"Lets look around," I said heading into the room

I skimmed around seeing nothing of value.

"Max," fang said behind me.

I turned he was just looking at me. I didn't know what to do it was Fang right there standing infront of me. All I could slip at was "Fang."

He walked to me pulling me into a tight hug. I began to tear into his shoulder. "Never, ever leave me again" I said into his shirt.

" I will never" he said.

I looked into his dark eyes, "Promise,"

"Promise," he said back.

He leaned in and I lips met and began to work together in perfect unison. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I immediately gave it to him.

Now for those of you who think this isn't right, I shouldn't just let him into my life immediately, but I don't care I need Fang back I cant live without him and having him will bring us ill back together, the flock will be some what better again.

"Fang, Max, Fang…"

The voice on the comm became more noticeable. Fang reluctantly pulled away.

"What Caliub."

"Nudge hacked through everything but there's a main battery you need to pull it should be in a fuse box on your level."

I looked around and so it. "Got it," I said as I swung the boxes door open and flipped the main switch. The lights flickered and went out and the sound of the gun stopped.

"Chaos 2 to base," Fang said.

"This is base"

"We took out the AA gun and now are heading back."

"We got a chopper coming for evac, Fang were going to need you take out a mortar position that just took station on the roof a building about half way back to the base,"

"ok well take care of it" he looked at me "We should go"

"Yea," I said back.


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters of men

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 9: Monsters of Men

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Iggy's Pov:**

So for those of you who are like, how is the blind kid shooting a gun. Well like you already know I can feel the vibration of people and get a basic out line of where they are; and that's all I need to be a deadly shot.

We were currently inside the base unloading on the Erasers and Brutes down below. According to Fang's dad, the AA gun got token out, but the copter can't land until a motor team, some where in the buildings, is waiting for an unlucky soul to get out of cover.

"whoooooo baby, yea take it mother fuckers, you don't stop the train, hahahha." That Cole guy was insane, its like he wasn't afraid of anything. Currently he was standing out of cover with a mini gun turning Itex's front line into bits.

Gazzy was shooting fire making flame engulf the enemy position and judging by the fact that every so often I feel an Eraser or brute begin to kill his on men, that Angel is using her telepathy powers like normal. I cant feel Dylan around, maybes he is in the air.

**Dylan's Pov:**

I can't believe her, after six months no hate, no disagreement. I understand that the situation needs cooperation, but they were kissing. Yes I was following them, but I couldn't let Max go alone with him not after all that happened for all I know he is a clone.

I watched as the group made there way out of the building and back into the alleys. I tailed them as they made there way to the mortar team. When they got there they stood for a few minutes, and talked, they all nodded.

Fang and The Assassin, I think Caliub was his name, climbed the building stopping right under the sand bags were two erasers had a machine gun post guarding the mortar team. They counted to three with there fingers, then Fang and Caliub pulled the two Erasers over the brink and shot as they fell to the ground; at the same time Max and Nudge flew up and over the sand bag shooting the mortar team.

**Fang's Pov:**

We took at the mortar and were now on top of the building. Max landed next to me. I cant believe she still loves me even after what I did. I assume that once we're safe she will probably chew me out. The comm in my ear lit up.

Gunfire. "Fang, the copter is coming is that mortar team out." My dad yelled over the explosions.

"Yea we're heading back to base now."

"better hurry your ass up copter ETA 10 minutes"

"We'll stay on the roofs on the way back, I don't like being in the alleys, not enough room for an U and A." max said

I nodded, no need to argue I just got her back. We started to run over the roofs. I after being with the Assassins had mastered being able to use my wings at the same time as free running. Max and Nudge mainly flew close to the ground.

My comm static to life, "Fang, its Iggy, I feel something, something big coming your way,"

I stopped causing everyone to do so and gather around me. "What are you talking about Iggy."

"I don't know all I can tell is its heading towards you," he said frantically.

A blood-churning howl lit up there. Shit looks Iggys right.

"What the heck was that," Max asked

"According to Iggy, something big that's coming our way."

"You got a plan Fang?" Caliub asked.

"No, I have a plan," Max said

"Better hurry we got company." Nudge said pointing behind me. It was grotesque whatever it was it looked like a brute but bigger, and more patchy and it looked like it had eraser features. It was running on all fours towards us.

Max skip walked in front of me, then turned, " Ok Caliub get Nudge back to the base and on the copter, if we don't get there when you take off leave, we will stay in radio contact and catch up with copter." Nudge was about to argue but Max shot her look that made her think twice. Her and Caliub turn and headed toward the base.

We turned and faced the beast that was three buildings away now. I looked at her

"Just like old times, eh."

**Max's Pov:**

"Just like old times, eh." Fang said with a snicker. The beast was closing in and Fang and me were in battle position. Now I've always hated guns, but now in the situations were in I'm happy to have them.

We started to fire at the beast; it didn't even seem to notice the bullets piercing its skin. We dived in opposite directions as the beast plowed in between us.

"Max we're going to have to kill this thing the old fashioned way" he said as he drew his blade.

He has dark powers just like Dylan, but something about his seemed different. "I'm sure using powers is how they did it the old fashion," I said using my light powers to slam the beast towards Fang who slashed him with his blade. I noticed the difference, when Dylan used his powers it wasn't as controlled, but Fang's seemed like he was able to focus his powers better.

The beast caught me off guard and pulled me into a bear hug. I tried to fight, but the thing was strong. The pressure came off me and I escaped. Fang had cut of the beast's arm and it was beginning to freak out. I took my opportunity; with all my power I through the beast in the air then slammed it back down to the ground with a bone crunching force.

Fang ran up next to me with a shocked face, "Remind me to never make you mad."

The copter had landed by the base and was now taking off. It looked like Nudge was making a shield around it. "Why don't you fill me in on the new powers." I told him all the powers and when I told him about Dylan his face went stolid.

"I felt the darkness in him, but didn't believe; he might seem to be perfect, but inside him the darkness is ripping him apart," he turned to me, "We need to be careful around him."

I nodded, "Fang," I turned to him, "Six months was a long time we need to talk."

Fang looked at the ground and sighed, "ok"

"First, don't ever tell anyone I'm a bitch or I'll cut your balls off." He did one of his famous half smiles that almost made me stop talking, "Second, you leave me again and I will go onto to Dylan out of spite." He was going to say something, but I put my hand up, "Third Iggy and Nudge are together now, get use to it." I think the heard thing was what made him the maddest.

"You done now?" he asked.

I thought for a second, "Nope I think I'm good."

"Ok,' he said pulling me into a kiss; God how much I missed that. We pulled away and then into a hug, he kissed my head.

We took off and made our way to the Helicopter that was flying away. I felt a bullet just graze my skin. I jumped, if that's possible in the air. Fang noticed what happen and he became infuriated. His eyes turned black and he pulled his hand back and a Dark ball began to form around his hands. He slammed his fist down and a beam of darkness hit the building the bullet came from. At first nothing happened, but then it exploded into a crater.

I looked at Fang who was breathing heavy exhausted from what he just did.

"Remind me to never tick you off." He smiled and we kept flying towards the helicopter.


	10. Chapter 10: rivincita

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 10: rivincita (revenge)

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**This chapter is a filler that tells what happened to Fang when Itex invaded Italy. It begins after the first attack and him in his team are all dead. Well at least Itex thinks that.**

Fang's pov:

I started to come back through. At first everything was blurry. I don't understand how this happened we were so prepared, but I guess you can never be truly prepared for this. They came over night form the south; first, taking the islands, then the entire country. Itex was ruthless, burning the buildings, taking the children, and killing the parents. We were able, with help form the U.N. evacuate most of the north and middle of the country, but the south wasn't so lucky.

Everything slowly became clear and the sight was horrifying; so many dead, my entire squad was dead in front me. An Eraser stood over the group making sure they were dead. I remained still, but kept my invisibility off because I'm preaty sure a guy magically vanishing would cause gunfire.

The Eraser jumped off and took off into there. I took my chance and began to crawl forward. The Sargent of my squad started to move. His name was Alexander and he was mid 40 and Russian or Slovakian. He started to crawl with me.

"I have a plan." He said in a thick accent.

"What might that be?" I asked

"I've been listening to enemy communications," he held up a small comm that he must have pulled of an Eraser. "According to there chatter; they've set up HQ in a building in North District. There is were we will destroy."

"There's only two of us, I'm good, but that's pushing it."

"We are both hunters, no; Creatures of the shadows. There is a s ammo room that has enough explosives to destroy the building. Sneak in, set bomb and run." We pushed up against a broken wall on the other side about 100 feet away were two Erasers smoking cigarettes.

"We must stalk are way to the building. We can get there on the roofs were we have the advantage," he started putting a silencer on a sniper he picked up, "but first we must kill anyone in our way," he handed me the gun, "You do the shooting."

I rested the gun on the wall. "Wait till the planes fly over that will make your shots truly silent."

I waited. The plans were right overhead. I shot, ripping a hole in ones head. I realigned and shot again killing the other Eraser. "We're clear."

We started to move towards the building. "We take to the roofs here then move on the roofs for about half the journey, then we enter the buildings and get around to the back of the HQ."

Over my time in the Assassins I've mastered the ability of free running while using my wings making me be able to get to the top of buildings in seconds. I waited for Alexander to reach me.

I could see the entire city from here; it was destroyed, every inch scorched and bloody. Alexander pointed to a building about eight rooftops away, it was higher then the one in front of it was lower and there was a window showing. "We'll enter the buildings here."

We quickly ran across the roofs and went into the building. We entered on the top floor there was a trap door to the lower levels and to the right side of us the wall was blown out. The sound of a rifled filled the room as a bullet streamed inches from my face. Both of us slid into cover under the broken wall; we peaked over the edge.

"The shot, it came from that building the one across the way. There was a tall grey building across the yard."

I mounted my gun and watched, scanning buildings and waiting for a sign of the shooter. I saw a shadow in one of the windows; there he is now I wait for him to move into the crosshair. "Come on move," I whispered. After seconds of waiting the man finally moved; I lined my shot and fired, almost instantly the man slammed against the wall with almost half his blown off. The silencer almost made the kill absolutely silent.

"Good kill, my friend," Alexander said patting my back. "The shots will attract the enemy, hopefully away form their HQ."

"Yea if only I was so lucky."

We moved from building to building through windows, doors, and platforms. We made it to the set of buildings that surrounded the building; on the roof I set my gun done and started to scan the area. They had a shit ton of men around the building. If we wanted to get in we'll need a distraction.

"There is no way only the two of us could fight through that, and I don't think stealth is an option."

"Don't worry my friend, I have an idea." He said smiling.

"I don't know why but that doesn't make me feel better."

We went to a building that was directly in front of the HQ. Staying on the roofs was now getting dangerous. I almost got caught; thank god I can turn invisible. On the floor under us was a machinegun nest.

"Here is the plan, were going to take over the nest, silently, then turn the guns around and use this." He pulled a little device.

"What is it?"

"It goes on the trigger so we can fire the guns form afar."

"Genius; ok let's get in there."

We moved down onto windowsills. I looked in; there were only two men in there playing a game of cards. I counted down. We swung into the building and killed the two bastards with our hidden blades. I covered the windows while Alexander set up his plan.

"There," Alex said while cocking the last gun.

"We good?" he nodded, "Ok lets get to work."

We got on the roof and went to a building that was parallel with the armory door. Alexander looked at me, "Once the guns fire we stay along cover and breach the door, kill anyone in the way, and set the charges."

I reviewed the layout of area in front of me one more time, then looked at Alexander and said "Pull the trigger."

He flicked a little button and the noise of machineguns filled the air. The Erasers started to scramble and get together. At first they were confused until an Eraser who bore the emblem of commander began barking orders. Barking, get it, never mind. The group left the door and headed to the front of the HQ. We made our move and sprinted from cover to cover until we reached the door. Obviously it needed a key.

We stood on either side; I searched my pockets and pouches and found a breach charge. I stuck it on the center of the door and me and Alexander pushed ourselves against the wall. I blew the charge slamming the door open. There was only one Eraser inside, well was one Eraser inside. "Alexander watch the door while I set the charges. I grabbed every charge in the room and set them in areas that should most likely cause the most dangerous.

"Fang hurry up the guns our out of ammo and I think there coming back."

I primed the last charge. "Lets go"

We began our way out and were so close to the building line when we got caught. Bullets started to stream past me. I slid into cover, Alex right instep. I looked over and saw at least 40 Erasers firing on us. I popped up and took down to Erasers. Once got in cover Alex popped up taking out a few more. "Fang blow the charges before they diffuse them,"

"Are you insane!" I yelled back, "We're way to close."

"Fang, my friend, you're right," he looked at me "You go I will stay and hold them off."

"Your fucking crazy, I'm not going to leave you here to die." I said to him flinching when a bullet took some concrete of the barrier we were behind.

He looked at me. "You go, you must find your flock, you must find your love."

"No one left behind." I said to him. "Stay behind me."

I drew my shield and Alexander got behind me while firing at the enemy. We made to the building line and then turn and ran. Using that shield took a lot out of me and as soon as we were at of the blast radius. I hit the detonator and the sound of an explosion filled the alley; the heat of the explosion passed me. After the explosion finished my comm buzzed to life.

"Who ever just caused that explosion, report."

"This Fang reporting."

"I don't know what you did, but you brought up communication," the comm was overlord, the main control base of the Assassins. "We are having all Assassins converge on the Assassin den in old Rome. We advise you head there."

"Acknowledged. Come on lets get there." I said to Alexander. We started jog towards the base. Which turned to walking for a minute then free running. God I wish I didn't have to stay on the ground because I didn't want to fly.

_**Sorry that took s**_**o long to post I never had time to wright. I hope you like the book so far please review.**


	11. Chapter 11:Rescue

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 10: rivincita (revenge)

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**This chapter is a filler that tells what happened to Fang when Itex invaded Italy. It begins after the first attack and him in his team are all dead. Well at least Itex thinks that.**

Fang's pov:

I started to come back through. At first everything was blurry. I don't understand how this happened we were so prepared, but I guess you can never be truly prepared for this. They came over night form the south; first, taking the islands, then the entire country. Itex was ruthless, burning the buildings, taking the children, and killing the parents. We were able, with help form the U.N. evacuate most of the north and middle of the country, but the south wasn't so lucky.

Everything slowly became clear and the sight was horrifying; so many dead, my entire squad was dead in front me. An Eraser stood over the group making sure they were dead. I remained still, but kept my invisibility off because I'm preaty sure a guy magically vanishing would cause gunfire.

The Eraser jumped off and took off into there. I took my chance and began to crawl forward. The Sargent of my squad started to move. His name was Alexander and he was mid 40 and Russian or Slovakian. He started to crawl with me.

"I have a plan." He said in a thick accent.

"What might that be?" I asked

"I've been listening to enemy communications," he held up a small comm that he must have pulled of an Eraser. "According to there chatter; they've set up HQ in a building in North District. There is were we will destroy."

"There's only two of us, I'm good, but that's pushing it."

"We are both hunters, no; Creatures of the shadows. There is a s ammo room that has enough explosives to destroy the building. Sneak in, set bomb and run." We pushed up against a broken wall on the other side about 100 feet away were two Erasers smoking cigarettes.

"We must stalk are way to the building. We can get there on the roofs were we have the advantage," he started putting a silencer on a sniper he picked up, "but first we must kill anyone in our way," he handed me the gun, "You do the shooting."

I rested the gun on the wall. "Wait till the planes fly over that will make your shots truly silent."

I waited. The plans were right overhead. I shot, ripping a hole in ones head. I realigned and shot again killing the other Eraser. "We're clear."

We started to move towards the building. "We take to the roofs here then move on the roofs for about half the journey, then we enter the buildings and get around to the back of the HQ."

Over my time in the Assassins I've mastered the ability of free running while using my wings making me be able to get to the top of buildings in seconds. I waited for Alexander to reach me.

I could see the entire city from here; it was destroyed, every inch scorched and bloody. Alexander pointed to a building about eight rooftops away, it was higher then the one in front of it was lower and there was a window showing. "We'll enter the buildings here."

We quickly ran across the roofs and went into the building. We entered on the top floor there was a trap door to the lower levels and to the right side of us the wall was blown out. The sound of a rifled filled the room as a bullet streamed inches from my face. Both of us slid into cover under the broken wall; we peaked over the edge.

"The shot, it came from that building the one across the way. There was a tall grey building across the yard."

I mounted my gun and watched, scanning buildings and waiting for a sign of the shooter. I saw a shadow in one of the windows; there he is now I wait for him to move into the crosshair. "Come on move," I whispered. After seconds of waiting the man finally moved; I lined my shot and fired, almost instantly the man slammed against the wall with almost half his blown off. The silencer almost made the kill absolutely silent.

"Good kill, my friend," Alexander said patting my back. "The shots will attract the enemy, hopefully away form their HQ."

"Yea if only I was so lucky."

We moved from building to building through windows, doors, and platforms. We made it to the set of buildings that surrounded the building; on the roof I set my gun done and started to scan the area. They had a shit ton of men around the building. If we wanted to get in we'll need a distraction.

"There is no way only the two of us could fight through that, and I don't think stealth is an option."

"Don't worry my friend, I have an idea." He said smiling.

"I don't know why but that doesn't make me feel better."

We went to a building that was directly in front of the HQ. Staying on the roofs was now getting dangerous. I almost got caught; thank god I can turn invisible. On the floor under us was a machinegun nest.

"Here is the plan, were going to take over the nest, silently, then turn the guns around and use this." He pulled a little device.

"What is it?"

"It goes on the trigger so we can fire the guns form afar."

"Genius; ok let's get in there."

We moved down onto windowsills. I looked in; there were only two men in there playing a game of cards. I counted down. We swung into the building and killed the two bastards with our hidden blades. I covered the windows while Alexander set up his plan.

"There," Alex said while cocking the last gun.

"We good?" he nodded, "Ok lets get to work."

We got on the roof and went to a building that was parallel with the armory door. Alexander looked at me, "Once the guns fire we stay along cover and breach the door, kill anyone in the way, and set the charges."

I reviewed the layout of area in front of me one more time, then looked at Alexander and said "Pull the trigger."

He flicked a little button and the noise of machineguns filled the air. The Erasers started to scramble and get together. At first they were confused until an Eraser who bore the emblem of commander began barking orders. Barking, get it, never mind. The group left the door and headed to the front of the HQ. We made our move and sprinted from cover to cover until we reached the door. Obviously it needed a key.

We stood on either side; I searched my pockets and pouches and found a breach charge. I stuck it on the center of the door and me and Alexander pushed ourselves against the wall. I blew the charge slamming the door open. There was only one Eraser inside, well was one Eraser inside. "Alexander watch the door while I set the charges. I grabbed every charge in the room and set them in areas that should most likely cause the most dangerous.

"Fang hurry up the guns our out of ammo and I think there coming back."

I primed the last charge. "Lets go"

We began our way out and were so close to the building line when we got caught. Bullets started to stream past me. I slid into cover, Alex right instep. I looked over and saw at least 40 Erasers firing on us. I popped up and took down to Erasers. Once got in cover Alex popped up taking out a few more. "Fang blow the charges before they diffuse them,"

"Are you insane!" I yelled back, "We're way to close."

"Fang, my friend, you're right," he looked at me "You go I will stay and hold them off."

"Your fucking crazy, I'm not going to leave you here to die." I said to him flinching when a bullet took some concrete of the barrier we were behind.

He looked at me. "You go, you must find your flock, you must find your love."

"No one left behind." I said to him. "Stay behind me."

I drew my shield and Alexander got behind me while firing at the enemy. We made to the building line and then turn and ran. Using that shield took a lot out of me and as soon as we were at of the blast radius. I hit the detonator and the sound of an explosion filled the alley; the heat of the explosion passed me. After the explosion finished my comm buzzed to life.

"Who ever just caused that explosion, report."

"This Fang reporting."

"I don't know what you did, but you brought up communication," the comm was overlord, the main control base of the Assassins. "We are having all Assassins converge on the Assassin den in old Rome. We advise you head there."

"Acknowledged. Come on lets get there." I said to Alexander. We started jog towards the base. Which turned to walking for a minute then free running. God I wish I didn't have to stay on the ground because I didn't want to fly.

_**Sorry that took s**_**o long to post I never had time to wright. I hope you like the book so far please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: revelations

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 12: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Pov:**

We flew for about two hours; well Dylan and Fang flew for two hours while I stayed in Fang's arms. We landed at the Egyptian base and there waiting for us was the Flock. As soon as Fang put me down, everyone greeted them how they would have if it weren't for the situation we were in before. Nudge and Angel ran right for Fang hugging him, at first he tensed up, but he relaxed and gave a have hug back. Nudge started to talk rapidly, I couldn't tell what she said my head still was weak from the… I guess voice attack. Angel put her hand over Nudges mouth making her shut up making Fang smirk and say something on the line of, "Just like old time," I still cant hear them fully.

Dylan walked up and stood next to me; he might have earned his place in the flock, but he is still really annoying.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Don't try and play nice I'm still mad at you for not following my orders and risking the flock."

"Max they were fine."

"You don't get it do you; I'm the leader of the flock, if I tell you to do something you do it."

He stood there watching the rest of the Flock greet Fang. "How can you just let him back into the flock, he left you."

That pissed me off, I yelled at him quietly (if that makes sense) "If I recall its your fault he left if you never came everything would still be normal and we wouldn't have to go through this."

He some how remained unfazed "if it weren't for me he wouldn't have found the Assassins, but that's beside the point you never answered my question, you just let him back in with out any hate."

Ok maybe he was right I was angry with Fang but it didn't matter I love Fang and always will and if he didn't leave he wouldn't find this group and reveal a new adventure for us.

The sound of a loud engine over threw the tarmac. Some sort of plane was landing. It was about the size of the helicopter that took the flock here. In the front was a cock pit that lead to what looked like a cargo area then form there, there was aft tail over hang tail. The wings were stubby and had engines that were lit blue with fire same engines were on the tail. Under it were 4 engines pointing strait down making it hover. **(a/n think of the pelican from halo.) **Fangs dad walked over as we all watched the ship land. "For those of you haven't seen this high grade piece of metal, it is a prototype aircraft we nicked name Falcon. Not only is fast, but versatile, it has a chin mounted machine guns and under wing missiles, it carries up to ten people and has the ability to carry equipment under the tail aft."

"And we get to be the first to ride it." Fang said standing next to me.

"Yea and were leaving now," Giacomo said, "is everyone ready."

Everyone nodded and we got to the back of the Falcon and boarded it. Fang went to a box on the overhead carrier; in it there were comms that Fang passed off to us. "Every one on channel 9."

I spun the little dial until it read 9. A female voice filled my head, it was the pilot, you all in side and ready to go for a test flight."

Giacomo smiled, "You know Echo lets get this hunk of metal to South Africa."

The ship took off and we all took our seats. Iggy and Nudge sitting close with Tigris and Gazzy next to him then Angel sitting in-between. Dylan took a seat closes to the wall on the other side and Fangs dad went into the cockpit. I sat down and Fang came down next to me leaving two seats between him and Dylan.

It's weird flying in planes, especially when it's dark and a little claustrophobic in here. I think Fang noticed my tenseness because he got up and pushed a button opening the bay doors showing a few of the forest below. I jumped when the pilots voice came into my head forgetting that I had a comm now.

"Nearing fire base. ETA ten minutes."

**Assassins Pov:**

The rocket launcher was heavy and starting to bother my shoulder, but I was trained to hold this and putting it down could end in getting yelled at by the commander; I'd rather fight an Itex beast with a slingshot instead of getting chewed out by her.

My basket mate was communicating with the incoming Falcon getting its information. He then picked up the comm that was connected to the hanger captain.

"IFF confirmed, Falcon is Echo 474, tell the commander her star line up is here."

Finally they were here and this war can finally be ended. I turned to my basket mate and slapped five.

**Fang's Pov:**

We hovered over the forest canopy as the pilot talked to the base for clearance. One of my powers that I like to call dark vision, allows me to see people through materials. I used it and scanned the forest stop seeing multiple rocket baskets all trained on us.

"Look!" nudge said sounding astonished as the canopy below separated revealing a hanger bay.

"Yep an entire base concealed by a forest; the perfect cover."

The Falcon began hovering down and then coming to a land. There to greet us was Commander Spallone and her brother Anthony who was in full armor. My dad and me saluted her while the rest of The Flock stood off to the side. The commander turned to them and surveyed them; Jeez Max was tense. The commander walked up to Max extending her hand "Its good to finally meet you Maximum."

Max didn't return the handshake saying in a mean tone, "call me Max."

"Of course," the commander turned to my dad, "We're running out of time Giacomo, we need to debrief all of the flock." He nodded

"Ok then, everyone follow us."

We started to walk through the halls of the base there were a lot of injured Assassins either on the walls or being carted on stretchers, "Are these all injured from Italy."

"No," the commander respond, "you don't know yet."

"Know what," Max asked walking in between the commander and me.

The commander took a breath, "Itex pulled out of Italy as fast as they came and seemed to disappear, right around the time you left the city the second time, they then attacked the tip of south Africa about 30 miles south from here and there attacked hard."

"What about other countries?" Max asked quickly. "Why aren't they fighting them."

"Countries are coming together and we have revealed ourselves and are preparing a counter attack, but this isn't your job."

"Then what is?" Max asked annoyed.

"We'll tell you at the command center."

**Max's Pov:**

After snaking (I'm starting to get good at descriptions) through hallway after hallway we enter a wide circular room that had a second level looking over the room on the left side, then strait forward there was stairs that led up a few levels going back into a rectangle. There were monitors and control boards everywhere each one with a man or women on it. There was one big monitor on the right wall that currently displayed the creeds symbol.

We sat down around a round table that occupied the center of the room. The commander stood at the front of table. "Lets begin; there is one reason and one only why this is happening," she paused, "to stop the end of human history."

Ok now I'm frustrated, "So we've been told." I said sarcastically.

She ignored it, "What from and how is more complicated. I should really start from the beginning: For years the Assassins and was is now Itex have been fighting a war to stop in our case, or bring about in Itex's case, the return of an ancient race that has been getting closer and closer to earth and when they get here they will consume all humans. And there ship has been spotted and the only to stop them is to unlock a weapon that will destroy the bastards; but this works in two ways, if Itex gains control of the weapon then they can use it to give the, what we have learned are called, diluvium full access to the worlds ancient secrets."

**Cliffy mofos **


	13. Chapter 13:rats nest

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 13: Rats Nest

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Pov:**

Diluvium. Well that's a nice bombshell on a happy day. I started to contemplate if I should tell them about the voice I've been hearing.

"_Max Fang told me to tell you that if you don't tell them about the voice then he will."_

Dang he got me now, "_Ok thanks for telling me."_

She smiled at me and I smiled back. The commander was looking at us seeming to know exactly what's going on. "Would you like to inform us on your thoughts."

I looked at Fang he nodded, ok I guess I have to tell her, "For the last week or so I have been hearing this voice, it kept telling me how 'salvation will come and I will destroy all," I exaggerated that with waving my hands making Gazzy and Nudge giggle. "When it comes everything seems to get very far away and slows down.

The commander stood there with a stolid face. The other soldier that was with her when we first got here stepped forward. "It's possible that the ships close enough that Mentem is able to make a telepathic connection with Max."

That kind of scared me, could this thing just control me whenever we want. The commander must have noticed my worry because she said "Don't worry the only way that the Mentem can control is if one of the Diluvium makes connection with you and takes over it's body.

Dylan who was sitting quietly spoke out, "What's the difference between the Mentem and Diluvium." Wow, that was actually a good question, I wasn't even thinking about that.

"Mentem is the leader, Mentem means mind; it controls every Dilvium, which are like it's ground troops. The Diluvium will attach itself to a host and take over the body and give the control to the Mentem.

**(a/n just so you know when I use a different language, its most likely Italian or Latin.)**

"Well at least that's what the temple told us." The soldier said.

"Any more questions before I move on?" we shook our head no, "ok good." She walked around to a small lap top that was built into the table and typed and clicked; a second later a map popped up on the large monitor of southern Africa. She clicked again and the picture zoomed into the part of country we were in. "To access the weapon we need two things, one we have the other we don't. What we don't is a staff of some sort that will open the door to the weapon we believe its in a temple that's in this area," a circle of the map lit up blue. "This is your first mission to find the temple and find the staff."

"What's the other thing," Fang asked.

"The other thing is what we call the activator. Now originally this was a piece of the staff you would place at the top the give the ability to open the temple and is needed to access the room of staff, but after your good friend Jeb stole you from Itex to be able to keep help keep the activator save he did something amazing." She stopped and looked right Angel I sat up my mind immediately connecting what she was saying.

"What did he do," I said slowly.

The commander looked at me, "He transferred the power of the activator into Angel." Silence, even I didn't know what to say. "This gives her numerous powers along with the ones she had, these include being the only one who can access and use the staff and the weapon."

We all turned to Angel, but she didn't seem too shocked about it. It took a second, but I put two and two together and realized it, "Angel, did you already know this," I asked trying to stay calm on the outside, but was freaking out inside; I think Fang noticed because he moved closer making our legs touch which somehow calmed me down.

Guilt filled Angels face, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

"Angel how long did you know?" I asked slowly.

"When Fang left a voice told me all this, I assumed it was Jeb, he told me not to tell you."

"Angel, you should have told us." I told us agitated. Fang out of all people took Angels side, I assumed he would be on mine. "Max, that's all in the past it doesn't matter anymore all that matters is what's happening right now."

I nodded.

"No matter what she knows and what you need to know the point is we need to began this operation and get you to"- the commander was cut off by an alarm.

"Commander, Itex has just broken into the east hanger." One of the monitor watchers said.

How'd they get past our defenses," no one answered, "Well people I need answers now."

One of the monitor watchers looked, "Apaches are in the air and defenses are mobilizing."

"Ok, prepare for evacuations,"

"Ma'am, Itex has an anti-aircraft cannon set up in the jungle; we can't launch any evac shuttles until it's shut down."

"We can do this one," I said standing

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa; what you think your just going to fly in, kick Erasers ass, then leave." The commander said.

"Well that's how we usually do it."

"Really I'm surprised you're still alive." So does everyone else. "Because if you don't want to die, you're going to need more then just fists and supernatural powers." She turned to a monitor watcher. "Get them to the main armory and then let them out the back door."

The man stepped forward and saluted, "Aye, aye ma'am." He walked up to us, "Follow me please." He began to walk to the door we came in. I waved the flock to follow. Fang came up to me and matched my pace as we walked through the crowded base. "Max, you sure you want to do this; it's not like before these Erasers aren't the same, they're out for blood, they'll kill us if they get the chance." Is he serious?

"Fang I think we can do this, I mean come on I'm the great Maximum Ride with her great and mighty Flock." I said with a smile.

"Well I hope your ready to gear up."

"I think we can deal with guns and armor, we all ready used guns and little armor."

After speed walking through the base we entered a huge square room that was wall-to-wall guns, armor, and gears. The soldier brought us to a table in the right corner of the room; it was lined with different color and size armor, each one had a letter carved on the chest. They were our initials. I stood in front of the gear that had my initial in it. The armor was like the other one we had, but it was newer and had a gold black design. For the left leg was a armor plate that connected to the main armor. Then for the right there was a soft case which I assumed was for ammo and stuff. All the other gear was the same except the color. Fangs was strait black, Dylan had a blue-black design, Iggy's was a crimson-white stripe and box design, of course nudges was pink, Gazzies was red and orange and the design that made it look in fire, angels was a teal blue and tigrisses was green camo.

The soldier stood on the other side of table as we began to put the gear on, "Each armor set is made with a on-board experimental shielding system that is stored in the composite leg armor. The armor it's self is made of a lightweight, bullet prove metal alloy. This gear is light strong and perfect for flying. Also, each armor is specific to your powers, meaning it will work hand and hand with your powers making them more affected."

"This is awesome," Gazzy exclaimed. God this is a bad idea, I really miss the good old days were our lives weren't on the line (irony).

"Everyone grab a gun, then meet me at the back of the armory."

**Sorry it took me so long have been snowboarding, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14:Over the Bush

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 14: Over the Bush and Through the Woods… Crap Itex.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of my fanfic not Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Pov:**

The soldier led us to a far end of the base. We stopped at a door just about my height, it seemed small I wonder if that Cole guy can even fit through it. "The triple A gun is about 500 meters south west, so just go strait and stay hidden in the canopy." The soldier instructed.

I looked around at my flock they didn't even look the same as they used too. Each one seemed older, stronger, scarier and more mature. Looking between them all in their armor sporting a gun, something I never thought I'd see us use, looked almost right, but then you get to Angel, my baby Angel, someone who only months ago was a little girl now a soldier; it made me sad. "Max," Tigris said "the commander wants me to stay behind and deal with the wounded, but I'll fly to you when the guns out." I nodded.

"Everyone ready," the soldier said pulling me out of my thoughts, everyone nodded. "Ok the Op is ago." He pushed the door open and I was the first one out, Fang behind me. I did a 360 checking every angle making sure we were alone.

"Ok, guys stay in tight formation, and move silently." We moved into the forest and moved as swiftly as we can constantly scanning with our guns. Fang was monitoring the forest with his dark vision, and Angel with her telepathy. Now for those of you who don't know I have a deep, deep fear of spiders and guess what happens. We were plodding through the forest when right in front of my face a spider the size of a melon repels down from the trees; I jumped back and fear landing in mud, I used all my will power not to yell out. "Guys there's a spider, kill it, please." I said trying to remain calm. I think Fang lost his mind over the last six months. He walked to the spider, which out reached his legs and got into a fighting position; he stopped a few feet away.

"Angel, can you tell this thing to calm down and get out of here before Max blows are cover." He said.

She focused and the spider climbed up its web back in to the forests canopy. I was still in shock, but I pulled myself and wiped the mud off, Fang walked to me.

"You still afraid of spiders," he said taunting me.

"There just so, so scary."

"Whatever Max, I think your just a big scaredy cat," he said laughing. That earned him a punch making every one laugh. "Ok guys lets move the gun is about 100 meters that way," I said getting back to being serious. Everyone followed, I made sure Fang was close to me incase another spider fell from the canopy. Shut those of you who think I'm scared; spiders are really creepy.

Gazzy walked up next to me, "Hey, Max" he said hesitantly.

"What up Gaz?" I asked.

"Max…."

"Spit it Gaz man."

"There is this person, that I think is really nice"- a helicopter was shot down landing about 100 meters from us with a wreaking explosion. "O MY GOD," I heard Nudge whisper.

"Gaz, can this wait," I said.

He sighed but agreed. After another minute or so we reached a clearing that over looked the gun, the gun it self was in crescent, man-made clearing, with a river separating the two sides, the gun was on the other side. We stood on a hill that surrounded this side of the crescent. There was a bridge on the far end of the crescent, and there were a lot of Erasers in-between the bridge and us.

"Ok guys, which one of you can give us cover that isn't under the age of 17."

"Come on really, Max." Gazzie complained. I glared at him. "I can do it Max," Iggy spoke up.

"No offense Iggy, but your blind." I broke it to him.

He looked at me, well actually just put his eyes on me even though he couldn't see me, "Max, I can feel every movement those guys make, I can hit a headshot without even looking down the scope, please Max let me do this."

He was right, he truly could shoot better then any of us due to his sensory powers, he probably could predict were his target will be and kill it accordingly. "Ok Iggy, but if you come anywhere near hitting one of us, so help me I'll put Dylan up here. He smiled and took his carbine rifle and mounted it on a rock. "Dylan, take Nudge, Gazzie, and Angel down to the right and wait behind that brush while Fang and I kill as many as the Erasers with out being noticed; No one fire until the Erasers return fire on us, got it." Everyone nodded and remained silence.

I waited till Dylan got into the brush, then me and Fang slid down the hill and moved silently behind a cargo crate. There were two guards standing on the opposite side of the crate. We exchanged looks and I put my arms in to an X, which usually means to knock out, but today will mean to kill. We crept silently across our ends of the crate. I looked over behind the to Erasers and so Fang looking out me. I pulled out the knife I took and nodded to Fang. I moved fast putting one hand over the Erasers mouth while driving the knife into his next; we pulled the Erasers and put them behind the crate.

No one noticed us kill them. There was a group of Erasers coming out of the building at the end of the bridge. I checked my rifle, "Ok Fang ready."

"I'm always ready." I looked at Iggy and he gave my a thumbs up. Ok it looks like it's time to do this. I crouched down and poked out of cover and lined my red-dot site on one of the Erasers heads. I pulled the trigger killing him in one shot; the rest of the Flock shot the others dead. I broke from cover and ran to the bridge terminal, everyone except Iggy following me. I turned around the wall into the terminal, but on the far side a thick glass door was closing. God dang it we didn't make it. On the other side of the door was a Eraser, but he was big, bigger then the normal ones, and he wore thick armor that was maroon with swirls of gold, he also had a double bladed staff that stood taller then him and if that's not enough he has a SAW machine gun slung on his back.

"What do we do now Max," Dylan asked.

I looked down the bridge, along with the Commander Eraser; there were a number of regular Erasers and what looked like a new mutant. There were two of them, they looked like Human-Avian species, but instead of being more human they were more avian, they looked like a small ostrich, each holding a sniper.

"Nudge, open this door," I ordered

"Ok, I got it." She said going to the monitor and starting to hit buttons at lighting speed.

"Iggy," I put my hand on the little button on my comm, "Get down here."

"Already here," he said coming into the room.

My comm buzzed to life and the Commanders voice came over, "Max, what's the status of that gun, our aircrafts are getting shot to shit."

"We're working on it." I said annoyed.

"Get it done Max" she said with authority. I was about to tell her not to boss me around, but the door started to lift. "Got it," Nudge said excitedly.

"As soon as that door is up everyone get to cover and pushed forward."

The door got high enough to get under and we went onto the bridge and hit cover. Fang and I got into cover together. Nudge was across from me with Iggy and Gazzy in front of them and Dylan in cover in between Iggy's cover and ours. Angel was staying back like I told her so she'd be safe, was using her mind powers to control the Erasers, but I could tell she was having a hard time keeping up. We kept dropping Erasers and what I am going to call beeks. Get it like the m-geeks but with a –b. Kill after kill and they were still coming. Fang put his hand on his comms and began to yell to in the comm, "Fang to overlord."

"This is overlord, what can I do for you Chaos squad." A males voice said over the comm.

"What are the odds I can get a hard air drop with my bow in it."

"Coming right up."

"And can you get as close as possible."

At first I didn't no what he called in, but about thirty seconds latter an explosion behind me made me think we were being attacked form behind, but instead of Erasers there was a 4 meter high capsule that had no upper front section and sitting in the opening was a large jet black cross bow, it wasn't a normal bow though instead of the bows arms being horizontal with the cocking section it was vertical, and instead of putting the arrows onto the bow they go into a barrel. Fang retrieved the bow and quiver of arrows. he slid one into the barrel and pulled the trigger. The arms started to bend back as the string was tightened. Just as the arms reached there pinnacle he stood out of cover and fired the arrow. It landed in the jaw of an Eraser. At first it seemed stupid, but then there was an explosion killing the three more Erasers.

I stared at him with a questioning look. He smirked and said, "It's cool, huh."

"I have to admit that's pretty cool"

He re-loaded and fired again killing 5 more Erasers. With the Fangs new gun we made it two the end of the bridge and into the other terminal. We turned right and started to head towards the gun. I saw the Commander Eraser on the front lines just standing in the open. Every few kills I'd turn my gun and shot him, but he had a shield generator and all the shots did nothing.

I tried a light slam, but all it did was made him stumble back. The Erasers started to drop and all that was left was the commander. He fired off his last round and stood out of cover. I thought he was going to give up, bit of course not its never that easy instead he ran at us with his blade swinging. I was getting out of cover to fight him, but Fang and Dylan were already moving towards with their blades drawn. Fang got there first and blocked the first slice, but then the Eraser continued with the slice and the back blade came inches from Fangs neck. Dylan tried to stab the Eraser, but the Eraser was faster.

"Guys lets get to that gun and take it down."

I ran along the side of the river getting to the guns terminal. Nudge immediately started on keypad opening the door. She went through first, someone came from the shadows slashing a knife at her Iggy pulled her back and grabbed the knife hand and pulled his arm back loading up for a heavy punch. His fist knocked into the Erasers chest killing him instantly. I made sure the rest of the flock got inside and started my way. I saw Fang and Dylan circling the Commander as it howled. I turned into the building taking one last glance at Fang.

In the building were a lot of boxes of ammo and one monitor. Nudge was immediately on it. Well Gazzy and Iggy started placing explosives through out the room.

**Fangs Pov:**

The Commander was keeping alive even with Dylan's help we only made small cuts that I doubt this guy felt. I knew what I had to do. "Dylan get back I have a plan."

He reluctantly stepped back. I let the gates that held back my Darkness open; at first I felt like I was going to lose control, but I focused my energy into my arm. Through the blurriness of the black I slammed a ball of dark energy and hit the Eraser Square in the chest he died instantly.

Dylan was dumbfounded, "Can you teach me how to do that." He said.

"You'd end up killing everyone around your." I said going towards the door.

As soon as I got to the door the flock came running out, Iggy yelling, "Hit the deck."

Shit, I made sure Max was out then ran with her we all got to cover as the gun went up. The explosion filling the place. Max looked pissed. "Iggy what the hell was that." She yelled

"Sorry Max, I think I crossed a wire I don't know."

"Actually Max," Nudge said stepping forward with her head low, "It was me, I tripped a self destruct system."

"That doesn't make sense, how could Gazzy have know it was going to blow."

"Maybe it's a new power," Gaz said excitedly, " I felt the explosion coming," he paused looking at me, "Fang did you just pull the pin on a grenade?"

I threw the grenade I just activated and through in the river before blew. "I think that proves his new powers," I said.

Max ran her hand through her hair, "God I'm leading an army of killing machines."

"But were your killing machines," Angel said. We all let out a short laugh. My comm buzzed to life, "Good job on the gun chaos squad, we are begin evacuations and a counter attack. As off now though we can't get you ride, start flying to the den in Brittan, we will contact you once we can get you ride."

Max looked like she was going to blow a gasket, but she stayed calm and agreed. "Ok guys you heard, we can leave the guns, but keep the armor, its light enough to fly with." All the guns hit the floor except my bow. "Max." We all turned to see Tigris land. Gaz seemed to get nervous, hmmm looks like someone has a crush, "I brought food, she said opening a pack full of energy bars. We all dug in well not me I only took one, over the past six months I learned to live with out any food for up to weeks at a time.

"Theres a lot of air fighting, but if we move Northwest we should be fine."

**Gazzys pov:**

We took to the air and headed northwest I flew close to Tigris; we flew in silence none having anything to say. There was a screeching whine as a drone fighter dove out of the clouds and began to fire. "Evasive maneuvers." Max yelled. I ignored opening my wings and turning sharp and directing my self towards the drone. I let the fire flow through my arm and light up palm. In seconds I was over the drone and I fired downwards toasting the drone in a wall of flame. We all came back to position. "Good job," everyone congragalated me.


	15. filler

Ok I just realized that chapter 10 and 11 were the same, just to tell you 11 was supposed to be about max and fang rescuing Dylan and at the end max gets another visit from the strange voice.


	16. Chapter 15: separation

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 15: separation

**Max's Pov:**

We were over Spain flying on a wind current. Flying with the armor isn't that bad especially since Fang showed us his power, that we all have, of making the armor seem like it's not there, but I can't get it to work only getting into disappear half way; which of course no one would let me with down.

I took a flock check: Iggy was flying over Nudge there wings in unison, Dylan was flying low point watching for Itex, Fang was originally keeping me company, but was now talking in low tone to Iggy and I couldn't hear them, Gazzy was teaching Tigris flying tricks that the raptures taught us, and Angel was flying talking to Total who came with Tigris.

"Hey, Max," Gosh darn it.

"What Dylan," I was too deep in thought to hear him fly up next to me.

"Do you think this is right, I mean trusting these people, for all we know they could be, at any second, planning to betray us."

That actually left me speechless. He was right, Fang says he knows and trusts these people, but for all I know they could turn on us at any minute. "No, Fang trusts them, if they wanted to betray us they would have done it, and why would they be fighting Itex in such a violent way." I responded.

"Do you really believe that?"

God he's so annoying, "Dylan, remember how I said that you were pushing it," he nodded, "Well that was a standing thing." He just shrugged and flew back to his front post. God what is with that kid? The oh so familiar hum of a helicopter filled my ears. I looked back, like the rest of the flock, and saw 5 Helicopters coming through the clouds. I was going to yell evasive maneuvers, but it was to late; a loud whine filled my ears and flash blinded me, it must be some sort of concussive weapon. I started falling; through the blinding light I saw a metal claw grab me around the waist, I tried to send light energy to the helicopter, but the headache was too much. I felt myself being pulled through the air; I was starting to feel the darkness pulling me in trying to make me useless. Pushing the darkness away was becoming difficult, but right before I went under I saw Fang, with his eyes close, slicing the claw off his waste then falling into the forest below. I was just able to whisper "Fang" right before I succumbed to the darkness.

**Fangs Pov:**

I was falling, just being able to see Max being pulled into the helicopter through the light; I wanted to yell, but any sound would send a rip of pain through my skull. I had to slow my decent, I know it would hurt, but I spread my wings, each move sending rips of pain through my body. As soon as I hit the forest canopy the pain of my wings catching the branches made me want to pull them in. When Max and me were younger and we got hurt we'd say pain is just message, that was the only thing keeping my wings out. I hit the ground, smacking my head on the ground, but before slipping into the darkness I saw Dylan land like a sac of garbage next to me.

**Eraser Alpha Pilot Pov:**

"Air wolfs to base."

"This is base, did you receive the subjects?"

"Subjects 1,3,4,5,6, and subject X are in our custody; 2 and 7 escaped, but fell over 500 feet and according to scans of the forest are KIA."

"That doesn't matter only X is going to be kept alive. What is your ETA?"

"One hour."

"The new director and head doctor will be happy to see your success."

"New director?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll like him."

**6 hours latter Fangs Pov:**

Pain. Everywhere, but my head mostly. Someone was shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes; thank god it was nighttime. Pushing my self into a sitting position, I checked my chest pocket and rubbed the picture that was inside. The picture was of Max, every time I would cheat death I'd rub it know I was still alive. Yes, I know that's cheesy, but I don't care what you think. Dylan was standing next to me, he was covered in scratches in bruises; he already healed most of his worst wounds. Hmmm I wonder if his healing power has to do with his dark powers instability.

"What happened to you," he said mockingly.

"You shouldn't be talking," I replied pushing myself up. Once I stood my legs wobbled and I began to stumble, but Dylan put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off; I don't need his help.

"They got Max," he said. No shit.

"They got everyone," I responded. Max is the most important to me, but I think of everyone too, unlike Dylan who could give two shits about the rest of the flock. I can't believe Max let him stay.

"We have to go get her."

"Those helicopters are flying south, and Itex has gained ground all the way up to the Sierra desert." He looked at me seeming frustrated. "I know I want to get her as much as you do, if not more, but against and entire army of Itex we need to plan this one." He reluctantly nodded.

I used my tactical pad, which is a small pad screen on my wrist that I could use to control my comms, review battle statistics, map out the area, etc. I looked at the map of the area; it seemed mostly forest. The long range sensory on the comm broke so I couldn't contact base, but luckily my comm lit up, "Chaos come in, chaos do you hear me, this echo 471 do you copy." It was the pilot from before.

"I hear you Echo, this is Fang."

"Finally, we've been looking for you guys for hours now. What is your status."

I told her what happened.

"There's a clearing 100 meters east of you, I'll pick you up there."

"Ok and contact base, my comms long range sensory is broken. Tell them to try to find were they took the Flock." Where they took Max.

"No problem." She said.

I motioned Dylan to follow.

**Max's Pov, 3 hours after capture:**

That smell, that horrible oh so familiar smell. Antiseptics, lab equipment, plastic of the chairs, latex. All of it brought back bad memories and will probably add on to those. I opened my eye, but the light sent a ripple of pain through my skull forcing me to close my eyes tight. Right, concussive grenade. The remembrance of the memory made my heart drop. That fall was at least 500 feet, for all I know he died. No, Max don't think like that he's ok, he can't die, because then he'd be leaving and then he'd be breaking his promise and he never breaks his promise. That's a lie, but it helps me to think that it's true. This time when I opened the eyes I did it slowly letting my eyes adjust. Once the glare of the light faded and my eyes adjusted me I looked around the room. I was strapped on a table in the center of the room, a heart monitor next to me and an IV in my wrist. On my arm there were bruises and injection marks. Besides a door the only thing in the room was my armor, which was on a mannequin behind me. I fought against the restraints, but It did nothing. I would need something to be able to pry them open like a knife. Wait there is a knife on my armor…. Which is behind me. Ughhh. Maybe I could focus my powers enough to pull it to me. I looked back seeing the knife, using my fingers I put the gravity around the knife to 0 making it lift out of the sheath. This is were things get dangerous, one wrong move and I have knife in my head; I slowly changed the gravity on a horizontal level pushing it closer to me. I pushed the blades in a circle so the handle was above my palms. Returning the gravity to regular the blade fell into my hand. I slid the blade into the seam of the restraint and with one quick twisting motion I broke the restraint. I did that with the rest of my restraints. I carefully removed the IV and used gauze from the med pack on my armor to cover it properly.

The door was locked from the outside, of course. I searched my armor for any bugs or cameras, and then put it on. I went back to the door. I focused my energy for the lock and in one quick jerk of gravity breaking it. I opened the door a crack and looked into the hallway. It was a long grey lab hall way with 5 doors, I wonder who's behind those doors. Detect the sarcasm, if you don't then you need to re-read the serious. I stepped into the hallway and in not even three steps I felt a dart hit my neck and I immediately felt drowsy, "God Damnit," but it sounded more like Dagk gantib because I couldn't control my body to well. I fell to the floor, and before I slipped into the darkness I saw a elderly man at least 60 hover over me.

"Well look who's out of her room after curfew." Is all I heard before I slid into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 16: plan of attack

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 16: To war

**Don't Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**OK Guys could use some advice and ideas STAT.**

**Like seriously I've hit the equivalence of a wall while running.**

**Just throw them up there and I'll add in what I like.**

**Fly on, my ninjas. **

**(If you don't get the joke watch the latest SNL)**

**Fangs Pov:**

Echo flew us to the European Assassin HQ. Which was hidden away in the Scottish Highlands. The flight took to long, way longer then it would have taken me to fly, but Dylan's wings and mine would need a day or two to heal before use. God if they didn't find were they have Max I think I might flip a shit.

The base was hidden in a, about 10 stories high plateau that's one square mile length and width wide. The top level was an air hanger. The ground of the plateau began slowly slide open, and stopped just so there was enough room for the Falcon to hover through. The hanger took up a least three floors worth of the base. Each wall had square shelves, each housing a Falcon. On the floor there were a multitude of helicopters. I believe that inside the mountain that pinnacles above the plateau there is a solo room filled to the top with airplanes of all shapes and sizes.

I stepped off the Falcon before it even touches down and rushed at to the Commander and Ferrucio Giovanni who were waiting a few meters from the landing zone. I walked past them not even properly saluting Dylan right on my heels, god he's like a puppy, following you everywhere you go. The commander and Ferrucio caught up with matching my pace on either side.

"Did you find them, did you find her?" I said trying to keep the emotions out of my voice. The commander looked forward and Ferrucio store at me solemnly. My heart fell, they hadn't found her, but then a smile crept on my face, once like I make sometimes (I think that the smile ran in our family, just so you know if you didn't figure it out on your own he's my grandpa). The smile raised my hopes and then when he said yes my heart sored, but I kept my face emotionless.

"Do we have a plan," was my second question.

This time the commander answers, "Yes," as we walked into the war room.

**Max's Pov:  
**

This time I woke up unstrapped. At first I thought they must be stupid for leaving me unchained, but then I sensed the presence sitting next to me. I turned and saw… him, the one, the only, Jeb.

"Why the Hell are you here." I said venom ripping through my voice.

"Keeping you alive." He said in monotone.

"Really now."

"Max, I know you think I'm the enemy, but I'm not, I've always been on your side."

"Just like that time you stood there with the enemies while Fang bleed out on the beach." That took him back, he was careful to choose his words.

"I had to, if I helped then my cover would be blown."

"What are you talking about?" I said skeptically.

He sat back in his chair. "It's time for you to learn everything about were you came from. Each of the parents of the flock members who are here doing the same thing I'm doing."

"Wait what, parents of the flock?"

"Yes, that's where half of each of your DNA came from. Each of them is an Assassin guised as an Itex ally." He had my attention. "So you want to know the story or not."

I nodded getting comfortable assuming this will be a long story.

"It was 1552 and two Natives Americans of the Schaticoke tribe go for on a fishing trip. The men are two of the greatest friends and two of the greatest killers the world will ever know. There trip goes catastrophically wrong; a brutal storm hit which pulls them out into the deep ocean. Legend says that after 7 months of being at sea, surviving off of fish and any fresh water they could mustard up, they arrive on the Spanish coast."

"I don't need a history lesson just get to the point already." I said annoyed, but he just brushed off my comment.

"After a few years of blending in and studying this new world they took up life in Italy were they lived as hunters selling meat to the people. They lived well for 4 years, until a corrupt group (Itex) that was slowly taking control of the city they lived in, which we believed was Venice, terrorized there meat stand and stole all there possessions. With just a bow and arrow and a few hatchets, they hunted down and killed the men who did this; in the process of doing this they un-covered Itex's real plan to unlock the door to the super weapon. They couldn't let this happen. So they created the Assassins. Handpicking the seven greatest killers who after much persuasion joined the assassins, starting the group."

"What does all this has to do with were we came from."

"I'm getting there, calm down. Ok, so each of these killers had very certain abilities, kinda like yours, but not so…. toned in."

"You mean they didn't have powers." He nodded. "Ok so the learning a history lesson is great," I said with sarcasm, "But just get to the flocks history."

He nodded, "The Assassin our family descended from," him saying our family made me cringe a little at the fact that we were related, "was one of the Natives who arrived in Europe his name was Taipo he was a natural leader, a man who's skill spread through the different proficiencies of a killer, but his marksman ship stood over all; the name became Batchelder when his daughter married a German Assassin and now the family name seems to be Ride." I actually smirked a little at that. "Fang descended from the other Native his name was Chogan, he was proficient in combat with the median of a blade, from knifes and hatchets to swords and axes he was by far the greatest in human history; there family name became Giovanni some time around the year 1675. Iggy's family came from an Irish Man his name was Aengus McMahon, he was know for his brutal strength and tremendous size."

"Yea, Iggy got the strength, but not the size." I said jokingly making Jeb laugh. You know maybe he's not that bad, no Max your mad at him.

"Nudge's family came from an African bush women named Gaynell, she was an expert at lock picking and was the fastest Assassin ever recorded." I wonder if she talked as much as nudge does. "Gazzy and Angels ancestor was Eule Hirsch. He was a German traveler who had found out many different bomb recipes from the Chinese; so if you needed something destroyed he was the one to ask. Tigris, were not 100% sure were she came from; all we know is the ancestors name was Sanatore, which is Latin for healer. Besides the fact that she was excellent with medicine and poisons we don't know anything."

Wait he said there were seven assassins, but minus Dylan because he was a clone there are only enough of us for there to be six ancestors.

"I knew you'd wonder about that sooner or latter." Did he just read my mind? "Yes I did, but I'll explain that soon. First the seven assassins his name was Ahn Joong-gye. A Korean warrior who was best know for his fluid fighting, every move he made almost seemed impossible, the way he would move his body."

"I don't give a shit about that, all I care about is who and were is the kid."

"His name is Kyle Ang-choon, he currently is in this facility with you. His power is why Itex held him in tight custody, which is why I left him behind; it was either that or lose you." He said this trying to keep somberness at of his voice. "Not to keep you in suspense he has the powers to control all liquids. That's why he was held up because he could control bodies by the liquid inside and even at a young age he knew this, constantly killing workers and whitecoats. So they kept him locked up tight." Sounds useful.

"Wait if you have six Assassins inside Itex then why haven't you busted us out yet, and for that matter why after all the things you did they still trust you?"

"Because they never new I did that, they blamed it on Fangs dad and believed that I was held captive."

"This is been a great history lesson, professor," I said mockingly, "But what do we so now."

He paused not saying anything for at least a minute, "We wait; the Assassins have a plan, but they have to wait, so I'd get comfortable if I was you."

"Ok," he began to leave, "Wait two more things." He turned to face me. "How can you hear my thoughts?"

"When you were born and they enhanced your powers and minds it connected you to your parents, each of us can here your thoughts and talk to you via the mind."

I nodded, "What's the other thing?" he asked.

"You told me about the Flocks history, but what's the story about the Diluvium."

"All I can say is that to enter the temple with weapon," he paused, "It'll test you, each of you separately, and without your powers you'd die in minutes."

That explains the Gazzy replacement they know we won't run the test for them, so there going to make replacements and to know the replacements are ready for the test they have to kill us first.

"_Right," _Jeb said in my mind as he exited the room.

**Fangs Pov:**

I sat there staring at the screen in front of me. Rereading what was on it to make sure it was right. It was a flyer email and it simply said "Execution of Avian-Human's live September 5 at 12 P.M." Then it listed different channels for certain TV providers. September 5 is tomorrow.

Cole was in the room, "Damn mother fuckers like too push their luck."

"What are we going to do," Dylan said frantically.

"Itex is occupying all of Africa up to the Sierra Desert, and we have been fighting them no stop. With multiple countries taking our sides we have been able to set up a stable attack pattern with our heavy hitters USA and Russia attacking their main forces at the southern tip. Britain, Ireland, and France have taken on the Northwest corner of there forces. Then Canada, and an assortment of European countries have taken up the fight on the Northeast corner."

"Why are these countries helping?" I asked solemnly.

"Because when you steal children and kill millions of people you gain enemies." The commander's brother said.

"Yea, and allies, we don't have proof, but we believe there gaining weapons and 'subjects' from a view unnamed countries."

"What about the Assassins?"

"There fighting with the countries throughout the war."

"Who the hell gives a shit about who's fighting and were we need to save Max," Dylan stood up yelling.

"And to make a plan we need to know what resources we have," I said trying to keep everything calm; I didn't need to fight him now with Max in danger.

"So, then what's the plan," he said trying to stay calm.

I thought about it. I wonder if this is what Max feels, everyone looking to you for a plan. I don't like it. "Ok, the" I swallowed nervously saying this, "execution will be in the FNB stadium."

"We've been trying to gain it for days now, but they have two gun batteries guarding it." The commander said.

DING, DING, DING, I got an idea, "What if Dylan and I go in tonight set explosives on the stadium and wait; when they start the execution and have the flock outside were we can get them we blow the batteries and whoever we can get in the city will attack."

The commander stood there thinking, "The Russians and Assassins are waiting out side the city after multiple failed attempts of invasion. There tired, but they can do it if the guns are down; I'll talk to them about the plan, but for now you to get prepped you leave for the city in one hour.

**Please put your prayers and thoughts in the people who died in the Newtown tragedy, especially the children. I live 20 minutes from Newtown and let me tell this event was horrible and pointless.**


	18. Chapter 17: Rescue

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 17: Rescue

**Don't own Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**If you guys and girls wouldn't mind I need names for characters, so just send me a review and you name could be my next character.**

**Fangs Pov:**

We stood in the Russians base about a kilometer out side the city. From here we could see the Itex flag flying over the city, to bad it won't be there by the end of the day. It was around three A.M. giving us about 5 hours before sunrise. Dylan and I were sitting on ammo crates waiting for an Assassin we call Hawk Eye to finish prepping our bombs. Hawk Eye was one of the freed or escaped experiments that decided to join the Assassins. He along with Cole are a new "generation" of experiments that are apparently perfect with no expiration dates and no errors or design flaws. We discovered this group of mutants in an Itex lab about 3 months ago. Most of them left and are living in hiding throughout the world, mostly in North America. His power was why he is called Hawk Eye because he can see through the eyes of other people and is able to control them to his biding; which makes him an expert at infiltration.

I looked at Dylan for a split second; he seemed to be in deep thoughts. Now I know what your thinking, but I have to deal with him even if I don't like him because if I want Max back I'll need his help.

Hawk Eye came at of the explosive tent with a black bag in hand. He handed me the backpack, "There ten single blocks of C4. You'll use five at each gun battery; four for the supports structure and one for the ammo room." I nodded. "When you get to the batteries I'll mark for you on your map where to place the explosives. Once the explosives are placed you'll wait somewhere on the stadium where you have a good view." He handed me the detonator and I handed Dylan the bag of explosives that he slung over his shoulder.

"How long do we wait?" Dylan asked.

"The execution," the word made me cringe, "is at twelve, so we do this at twelve. You will stop the execution with a bullet and cause a opening for the attack with an explosion."

"Were going to be cutting it close, but it's all we got," I said to Dylan. "Come lets go."

We began to walk. "You can control your invisibilitiy right?"

"If you can I can to."

With that took off towards the city.

In the air I checked all my armor and made sure my scout sniper rifle and MP7 were secured to my back and waste. We stayed invisible once we got over the city using are dark vision to be able to see each other and enemies in the night. The stadium came into view and without the gun batteries too. There was one on either sides and they were covered in baddies.

Hawk Eyes voice came over my ear, "Ok why don't you turn on your camera so I can see what's happening." I pushed the button on the small camera on my shoulder. "Ok I'm marking your targets." Gold dots popped up on my mini map of the area on my tac pad.

We landed silently on the mid level of the first battery. We came out of invisibility to conserve energy. Moving rather quickly and sticking to the darkness we were able to side step the guards placing the C4 on the support structures, but of course two Erasers guarded the door to the ammo room. "We can't kill them the bodies will blow our cover." Dylan whispered to me.

"No shit." I responded. I leaned against the wall and began to think up a plan. "Ok, I'll distract them and you sneak right in while invisible."

He nodded. Wow surprise he didn't try to fight. I turned invisible. There was a pipe that ran coolant to the guns on the station running right over the doors threshold. In one quick slash I made a small rupture on the pipe. At first it only dripped, but once the pressure increased the water came rushing at causing the guards to run away from the door right in-between Dylan and I. Dylan quickly slipped in to the ammo room then right back out. And then we ran trying not to get wet or alert the guards. As soon as we made it out side of the roof we took to the sky and made our way to the next battery.

After we planted each bomb on the second battery we began our way out, when, of course, a guard took his post right on the part of the wall we were walking along. Even though we were invisible, the slightest move could blow our cover. The Eraser began to smell the air, shit; he turned around and gave one long sniff inches from my face. I thought I was done, but luckily an Eraser down the hall called to the one in front of me and after one last sniff he left. We took right off from the platform.

"Two words for that guy; breathe mint." I said making Dylan and me both laugh.

We circled the stadium a few times then found a good small flat zone on the south side. Landing silently we began setting up for rest of our day.

**Max's Pov:**

Two Erasers were standing in the door yelling for me to follow. I didn't even move an inch. One of the two came walking in and tried to grab me. Big mistake. Catching his hand with my light powers, his eyes filled with fear. I threw him into the wall probably breaking his spine. The second one came at me actually side stepping the blast of energy I sent to him. He grabbed on of my hands stopping my power, but he left his ribs open so I sent a knee to them and got a satisfying crack. I just noticed the guy pull a knife out of his pack and was barely able to step by it. Wow I must be having good luck today, I used powers and made the bastard stab him self. The door was wide open taking my chance I ran for it, but I didn't even make it half way there before I felt a familiar you sting on the side of my neck. God I can't believe that I let that happen twice. Then everything went black.

The room was dark, warm, and smelt like wet dog, probably because there were Erasers here recently. I was sitting hunched over my self my hands chained together and my legs were strapped down strait. The straps on my legs were metal and seemed to be made into the metal I was sitting on. I stretched my back then looked around; I think I was in some sort of cart. I stretched my head around behind me and saw something I wish I could delete from memory; the flock was behind me chained just like I was. Nudge and Iggy were right behind me, followed by Gaz and Tigris, and then all the way in the back was Angel, my Angel, chained like the men who run this hell group should be. God I'm going to kill whoever did that. Through the darkness I was just able to see a person next to Angel, I could barely make at his face, but could notice the small features of his descent, he must be kyle.

"Fuuuuucckkkk."

"Iggy, language," I said off of impulse.

"Wher- where are we?" Nudge said nervously.

Everyone slowly started to come through. "Is everyone ok," I asked.

They all nodded and didn't say anything was wrong.

"Wait, Max, I-I can't make fire." Gaz said frantically.

"I can't feel anything," Iggy said.

"Yea and I can't read minds either." Angel complained.

"It's the cuffs, there made of a metal that blocks the flow of our powers." Nudge said.

I just nodded knowing that asking why or how you know that would give me some lesson in the knowledge of how are powers work, which I really don't care to here at the moment.

"Max, I-I thinks I know what's happening."

"What do you know Angel," Iggy said slowly probably still mad that she never told us about her knowing of the staff and activator.

"Some of the people in the labs were thinking about an execution, there-there going to kill us and replace us." She said trying to keep the tears back.

"It's true," Kyle, said his voice steady and emotionless it reminded me of Fang's, wait Fang; the Assassins they had a plan maybe we won't die today, but should I tell the rest and get there hopes up.

"Hopefully that plan my dad told me the Assassins have is true," Iggy said. Oh right, they know everything too.

We fell into silence.

"What were parents like," Angel said trying to lighten the mood. Of course Nudge answered first running on telling us about her father; I was just able to catch his name, Ansu Manadi, and how he was from an African tribe, and his limp from a leg injury. Thank god we could move our hands up and down, so Iggy could cut off her talking or she would have never shut up.

After Nudge apologized for her talking Iggy began, "My dad was… big, even with my super strength he could most likely hit harder then me. His name was Connor McMahon. After he told me all the history of our purpose of life's we started to talk about our adventures, he was like Nudges once he started talking he wouldn't shut up." That made us all smile.

"What about you Gaz did," Angel paused for a second, "mom talk to you to."

"Yea, she was really nice," he said quietly.

"What's wrong Gaz?" I asked him.

"I-I accidently burned her."

"What!" Angel yelled, "Why, would you do that?"

"It was an accident," he said even quieter.

"Oh, of course." Angel said again, jeez she was getting really upset.

"Angel, calm down I'm sure there's a good explanation" I said looking at Gazzy.

He was hesitant at first, "We talked and everything about the history and our life's, her name was Kirsten and she was really happy but something happened at the end of the conversation." He stopped.

"What happened," I persuaded

He took a deep breath "No matter where or when I can feel the heat of my fire running through my veins. When she started to leave everything started to burn, my skin felt like it was on fire on the inside, I yelled and she ran to me. When she grabbed me I burned her, skin was at least 500 degrees. After the heat passed she said she was ok and that she wasn't mad."

"Wait what happened during the heat," Tigris said.

"I think I evolved in strength, that heat told you about seems to be hotter. Maybe if we're lucky I'll get to test that." He said with a smirk.

Everyone got quiet mostly talking among themselves, I couldn't make out there conversations.

**Tigris's Pov:**

I was leaning on Gaz's shoulder trying to keep my self together. The Assassins must be trying to save us they wouldn't just leave us for dead. Especially Fang, he isn't one to leave anyone behind.

I looked up at Gaz and he caught my gaze, we didn't look away. His eyes tore into me. When I first was set free I felt abnormal, not being to show my face in public, even when I'm with the Assassins I feel different. I'm the only mutant with them that has distinct features that make me different, but Gazzy has made me feel normal, feel happy something I've not feeling in a while.

I kept staring into his eyes, and him into mine. Slowly we moved closer to each other, closer, closer until our lips met. The kiss simple, but it was filled with love.

Out of instinct I purred, making us both smile.

**Max's Pov:**

God these kids don't deserve this, no one does. Fang's plan to have us move to an island and forget the rest of the world came through my mind. When this over, if we get out of it alive, I think we will. Give them a chance to live life without fear, to be able to live like real people.

"Uuuuuughhhhh" the voice made us all jump as we tried to figure whom it was.

"Max is that you?" Total. He was sitting next me and I didn't even notice, because his black fur made him just looks like to floating eyes, "Yea Total were all here, well except Fang and Dylan."

"Please tell me they didn't run tests on you guys too."

"No, nothing to bad, why?" I asked

"They-," he began but stopped. God what did they do to him. "They- kept testing and used me as a subject for new methods for Eraser wolf transformations. It was horrible, they kept injecting me with things and running me through machines."

"Don't worry Total your okay now."

"Yea but for how long," Kyle said from the back.

A loud growl and creaking from the front of the room made us all look forward. A small line of yellow light appeared on the wall making me squint my eyes as they adjusted. The light got wider as a door in front of us opened. It turned out I was right. We were in a metal cart each of us chained to our on metal board. As the crack got wider I could began to see what our surroundings were. It was a decent sized rectangular room, in the back was another door. Out side the room though the light faded out any clues to what awaits us.

The cart started to roll out of the room I was blinded by the light, but as I blinked my vision back I saw that we were in a stadium coming out of the place were the team would. The stands behind us were filled up about 5 rows with men and women in white coats. There were Erasers everywhere, in and out of the stands. Coming out into the field the first thing that I saw was Jeb and the rest of the parents lined up on the wall to the right of us. My eyes caught Jeb's gaze and he winked at me giving me a sense of confidence for some weird reason. But in front of me my heart dropped again. There were three men standing there and a video camera that was wired to a satellite dish.

One of three men was younger probably my age, he was holding an M16, but that didn't catch me the fact he looked so much like Fang; same hair color, eyes, lips, but small differences showed, his chin was smaller and ears weren't oriented like Fangs.

The man next to him was middle aged, 50's at least; he had greying hair and tall posture, even though he was no bigger then me. He a chiseled chins and eyes that could make my glares look like sad eyes. I then recognized him as the man who was the there when I got tranquilized the first time. Then the third man was all too familiar, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. Had he get out of his freezer

"We're screwed," Iggy whispered into my ear.

I'm not sure how the cart moved but it stopped itself in front of the men.

"Maximum, how are you?" the Dr. said. I just spat at him making him jump back, "You really should have reconsider my offer." He said anger ripping through his voice.

The elder man turned to the Fang look alike, "Shadow, go to your flock and you here the sixth shot, commence your mission." He protested, but after a glare from the older man he decided against giving his gun to Eraser that flew down from the stands, he spread two jet-black wings, that were wider then Fang's but not as long.

The older man step forward, "Hello Max, I'm the new director, Ronald Manfley. It's very unfortunate that it had to come down to this, but no matter the Diluvium will free us all, even the dead." He walked to the camera and started it, "Kill them," he said to the Eraser before walking away with Dr. Hans.

"With pleasure," the Eraser said.

"Guys if this it I just want to say I love you all and that I could never ask for a better family, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep us alive."

"Max, you have nothing to apologize for," Nudge said.

"Yea, if were going were going together," Gazzy said.

The Eraser put the gun to my head. Well I guess this it.

**Fang's Pov:**

"I'm taking the shot and blowing the fuse, we're out of time." I said over the comm.

"We are not ready."

"I don't care send who's ready in the Falcons strait to the arena; we are out of time."

"Aye, Aye"

"Dylan, when I take the shot blow the fuse." He nodded.

The hair danced on the Erasers head as I breathed. Stopping my breath the hair stopped. His gun was just beginning to find it's target, mine already had. I let my finger slip and the familiar feeling flooded my body.

**Max's Pov:**

The echo of the gun and Nudges scream lingered, but pain wasn't. I opened my eyes and the sight made me wish I didn't; the Eraser body stood, but it's head was completely gone, blood flowing out of the open neck.

"What the-," my voice was cut out off by and ear splitting explosion. Times seem to slow as fire balls on the east and west side of the stadium broke over the brim, ripping holes in the walls sending debris across the seats and field. I looked around trying to sink in the situation, but a chunk of rock hit the cart knocking it over and sending us off. The metal slab twisted my legs awkwardly and restrained my vision to the opposite side of the stadium, meaning I had know clue: one, if my flock was ok behind me and, two, can't see what the Erasers are doing.

From my position though I saw the shooter, my heart flew, it was Fang; he came for us for me. A tugging on my neck flipped me over, untwisting my legs and laying the metal slab flat on the ground. I came face to face with an Eraser with a knife. I tried to by my self time by hitting him down below, but all that did was make him angry; he let out a howl and began to swung the knife to my neck, but the blade never met it's mark as I bullet ripped through his chest sending him to the floor. Thank god Fang doesn't miss.

The familiar sound of a falcon's thrusters filled the air. I turned my neck seeing two landing, machine gunners in the belly of the ship cover the Assassins leaving and engaging the enemy. I felt a rush of wind next to me, I looked to it and Fang was standing there.

"Fang-,"

"You can thank me later," he said while slashing the bonds of me.

I stood up and he handed me an MP7, excepting it still felt wrong, but either use a gun or become Swiss bird. Dylan and another Assassin were finishing breaking the bonds off the rest of the flock. An Eraser came running towards the Assassin with a machete; before I could even react the Eraser stopped like a statue, his body trembling. I looked till I saw the source of this phenomenon; Kyle had his hand up and was concentrating hard on the enemy. In one flick of the wrist the Erasers neck snapped.

"Wow, that makes Angel look like as dangerous as a bunny." Nudge said.

We were just staring at him even Fang was astonished. "Guys, Itex." He said.

Taking one look at each other we joined the fight.

I saw Total; he seemed to be having a seizure. I ran to him, but a few feet away he let out a howl so blood churning I almost pucked. He then started to grow in stature and shape; by the time he stopped and stated to fight he was the size of a full-grown Alpha wolf on steroids. "He looked at me, "This is what the testing did to me." He said in a deep voice.

"Well you look good." I think he smirked before turning and joining the fight.

**Kyle's Pov:**

I ran into the fight taking down Erasers left and right. It was a very simplistic process, the was I killed, I just felt the blood and really just manipulated it giving me control of the body, even the bones had a little liquid, allowing me break bones with ease.

Coming around debris from the explosion a gun sat on the floor next to a dead white coat. I don't normally use guns but using my power is not an easy feet, so I took the gun and clips that the scientist had, and began killing again.

**Max's Pov:**

We were being pushed into the north side of the stadium. I'm not sure if I only noticed, but if an order were given soon we'd be screwed.

"Everyone, hunker down and hold them back," I yelled and immediately my flock and the Assassins took to cover behind the cart and other debris. We were in a line spanning the link of the field. Fang was on my left with a faster shooting gun he picked up and an Assassin called hawk eye. Every so often his eyes seemed to glow blue and then I'd see an Erasers eyes glow the same and that Eraser would turn on it's own. He must be and escaped experiment, I think that Cole is too due to the fact that I watched a bullet rip through his arm and it healed in seconds.

I went to cover reloading, Fang sat down next to me throwing the machine gun to the ground and unslinging his sniper.

"Were running low on ammo," I yelled over the gunfire, "Please tell me there's more to your plan.

"Fang to base," he said in his comm. The one in my ear buzzed.

"This is base"

"We need reinforcements, now!" I yelled.

"They're on their way ETA 1 minute."

"You heard the man one minute, hold them off Chaos," Fang yelled to the Flock and Assassins.

The minute was long. Every second filled with fear of a bullet killing me. But finally the reinforcements arrived. The whine of jets over the city filled over the gunfire. An explosion in the south side of the stadium, broke the wall down making an opening at least 20 feet wide. A Humvee cam ripping through the wall the machinegun laying fire to the enemy. The Eraser ranks broke with the new soldiers joining us; I vaulted my cover and broke into the confusion, throwing the Erasers like rag dolls. I felt heat on my back, turning I saw a flame twice the size of any I seen produced by Gazzy burn three Erasers to crisp. Turning the other way I saw for the first time our parents fighting the Eraser. It was Iggy and his father fighting back to back, not far away was Nudges father who now was wielding a sword, that was electrified by Nudge.

Slowly the Erasers got thinner and after about ten minutes of a hard fight and a lot of bloodstains the fight ended. As the last Eraser fell, by of course Cole, he jumped up, "Woooooo that's what I'm talking about, bitches; this how we work, hahaha."

I couldn't help but laugh.

I gathered my Flock and made sure each of them was still alive. Angel was petting the wolf-Total, Iggy and Nudge were talking to their parents and same with Kyle and Gazzy. Tigris was helping with the wounded, stopping blood flow or lessoning pain before they were brought out of the stadium to what I believe was a make shift HQ.

I felt a presence behind me and arms wrapped around my waist, Fang. I turned face him immediately hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," I said into his neck.

"It was my pleasure," he said kissing me. Our kiss was no more then a touch of lips, but right now that's all it had to be.

"Ehhem, if you to wouldn't mind we have work to do." I turned to the commander who was now before us.

"Can't we have a break," I said in a serious tone untying myself from Fang's arm and walking closer to her, "We were captured and just fought for a lives, we deserve a break, they deserve a break," I motioned my heads to the flock.

She said something into her comm and almost immediately a falcon flew over head and hovered into the stadium, "It'll take you to the Russians base, there you can shower, eat and rest; in three hours we'll have a debriefing.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," I said motioning the flock into the ship.

Once we were in the air I got a good view of the battle scene, it was like the end of the world. Fire everywhere, buildings in ruins and not that I could see, but what I assumed to be hundreds of dead.

**Merry Christmas.**


	19. Chapter 18: the past can save the future

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 18: the past can save the future

**Don't own Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**Max's Pov:**

After my shower, which was surprisingly warm, I went strait to finding Fang. We haven't had time to talk alone yet and I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip pass me. Trying to find him wasn't easy, the base was huge, with at least 20 individual buildings and then a countless number of tents. I ran into Cole and he told me he was in a tent toward the east side of the base (the tent was apparently our tent were we'd sleep the night). On my way to the tent Kyle, Gazzy, and Tigris were eating food on some crates. They were talking among them selves but stopped when they noticed me. I didn't think they were trying to hide anything, just stopped because they assumed I had something to stay.

"Hey Guys, how you holding up?" I said in the usual happier tone I use to talk to the flock when our lives aren't in danger, but then again when are they not.

"Besides a few cuts and scrapes, I think were good." Gazzy answered.

"Yea, I went around to everyone and healed anything major." Tigris told me.

Kyle was quiet, focusing eating his food, trying not to make eye contact. "What about you Kyle?"

He looked up at me, "I'm fine. It's just- it's good to be free, they kept me locked up tight in Itex, I mean you know how it is with those psychos."

Looking at Kyle and how much more he's been through with Itex and how much longer they had him locked up I realized maybe we didn't have it as bad as some of the other captives of Itex. I'm not saying we didn't have it bad, but he was there twice as long as the rest of us and he probably spent most of it in those chains. I wanted to ask more, but decided against it, it's to soon. I said my good byes and continued on my way to Fang. I didn't make it to far with out being stopped by Jeb and Giacomo. I wanted to just walk by and go to Fang, but they called me over.

"Max, we need to talk," Jeb said.

"We can talk later at the meeting," I said trying to get away.

"No, this needs to be addressed." Giacomo said. I felt more comfortable that he was only because I trust him more then Jeb.

"Dylan is getting closer and closer to breaking, as long as he is here were in danger." Jeb said. "We think we need to get rid of him." The last words came at not as strong as he wanted them too. Even though Dylan has his problems, constantly trying to win me over being a big one, he's annoying, and he didn't listen to me, but he saved our asses that day. He was part of this Flock.

"We're not killing him," I said sternly. That took Jeb back.

"I didn't mean we had to kill him, but to make him leave, and I assumed you'd like the idea of this."

"Even though he's annoying, he's one of us, he gained his spot in the Flock whether I like it or not."

"Max, he is dangerous."

"I don't care, there must some way to fix it"

"There's not, he's-he's missing a very important part to his powers."

"And what's that?" I asked. They just looked at me.

"Something you will find out, but don't say we didn't worn you." Fang's father said as they walked a way.

Just what I need more things to worry about. I went strait to the tent not wanting to get in another conversation. The tent had 7 cots and in the back there was a table with our armor on it. Fang was hovering over the armor I think repairing them. He looked up as soon as I walked into the room; he went up to me fast. No one freak for what I'm about to do. I smacked him and immediately he was in shock cupping his face.

"What the heck." He said angrily.

"That's for leaving," I said in a no-nonsense tone. Before he could protest I pulled him down to my level and pushed my lips to his. Our kiss was long over due, and it was filled with passion as lips moved in unison. We pulled apart.

"And what was that for," a small smile forming on his face.

"For coming back."

**Fangs Pov:**

I pulled her into a tight hug, she rested her head in my shoulder and I leaned my forehead on her head.

"Six months Fang, six months," she whispered looking up into my eyes. I studied hers for a second getting lost in the pools of light chocolate. "God, when did you get so tall," she said light heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Max for everything, I should never have left, but I had too. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and I swear that I'll never do it again; and for some reason I do leave ill come back. Please forgive me."

**Max's Pov:**

I've never heard Fang like this; the emotion was new. It was almost like begging, but Fang doesn't beg for anything. I'd seen him be tortured and tested on and through all of that he never once begged for stop, but now here was.

"You're wrong, you wont comeback- because I'm never letting you go without me." A small Fang smile came over his face. "I love you"

"I love you too," he said back just loud enough to here.

We re-began kissing, our lips moving over eachothers; god it felt so good to back in his arms I felt so-so right, in absolute bliss. I could have stayed there for hours, but of course we had to be interrupted.

"Max and Nudge report to the intelligence building," it was the commander over the bases intercom.

Reluctantly we pulled away from each other, "Max you need to go." I nodded giving him a final quick kiss I turned and exited the tent. I felt a little less weight on my shoulders knowing that Fang and I are more or less patched up.

I headed strait for the building, but not even half way there our found Nudge standing nervously.

"What are you doing, you should be at the intelligence building," I said scolding.

"I was waiting for you, I didn't want to go alone." Iggy came running over obviously not focusing on the things around him, he tripped over an ammo crated, but quickly got up. "I'm coming with you guys." Not wanting to argue with him I nodded in agreement.

"Come on lets go." I ordered my Flock members.

**Nudges Pov:**

I was biting on the inside of my lip something I started to do to deal with stress, well besides talking which I do way to much of. I'm not one hundred percent sure why I was nervous; You would think after all I've been through I'd be able to deal with this, but that's were your wrong getting called at on the spot like this makes me jittery.

The intelligence building was a freight container that was on the trailer of a sixteen wheeler. It was like this so it could be moved easily to areas were things such as, artifacts, super computer, etc. can be studied and hacked. Walking up the ramp I got a long look of the small area I was being crammed into it. The computers and technology were built into the wall, along with the fold out tables that tech goes on. Iggy who was holding my hand gave it a quick squeeze before letting go and staying closer to the entrance. Max took the lead as we walked to the Commander. It felt strange saying Commander, but I guess it really didn't mean anything to me, Max is and always will be the leader of the Flock.

"Why are we here?" Max asked in her serious tone.

"We need Nudges help and we assumed you would want to be here for this to."

I let Max talk staying quiet half behind her. "What do you need her help with," she asked still in a leader tone, but toned down.

"This," the commander said picking up a small grey, metal, box from behind her. At first look you would say it's a laptop, but at a closer look I noticed it was completely solid, and was covered in designs of swirls and squares that were embedded in the metal. We both looked at it with puzzled looks, neither of us had a clue.

"Ok, I give up, what is it." Max said in a joking/mocking way.

"It is an artifact left from the ones who came before, the ones who made everything, the staff, the activator and the weapon. We have found multiple artifacts and temples from this race, but we don't no much more then the basics of how to stop what is coming. We believe its because that's all they wanted us to know."

"So what, you think that this holds more answers then what you find."

"Exactly. Especially since this console is locked down tight."

Max took from the commander and looked at it closer. She then handed to me I took it. As soon is it was on my hands I could feel it, so much energy. The metal was made of something old something that didn't exit anymore. I don't know why I knew to or did, but I ran a charge of electricity through it and the designs lit up in a dim blue. All the techs and scientist in the trailer looked, I heard someone go "Whooaaaa."

"How did you do that," Iggy said walking up to us.

"I-I don't know I just felt it and knew to send electricity through it."

"We tried that too, sending electricity through it, why is it working now." The head tech guy said standing next to the commander.

"I think it has to do with the fact the electricity I produce is natural unlike your man made electricity."

"So what, if you struck with lighting it would do this?" Max asked

"I don't think so, it must be only my power that does it."

Sitting down I began to study it more, tracing my finger along the designs. Every so often the swirls would end in small circles. There were five on either side. Hmmmm, I placed my fingers on each of the circles and was holding it in-between my hands. I ran electricity through my fingertips. The energy hit me like a brick wall.

**Iggy's Pov: **

There was a loud click, then what seemed like an explosion. I stumbled back as I felt energy flowed past me. I tried to feel my surroundings but it seemed like my powers were in disarray. I tried moving towards were I assumed Nudge was but I couldn't move everything seemed to slow down. I heard Nudges voice "play," Then came a voice I didn't recognize.

**Nudges Pov:**

I tried to pull myself away from the newly opened artifact. It opened like an accordion either side connected blue light. The light was pulling me to it, at first tried to fight it, but then I gave in and the light over came my face. At first I was blinded, but then it cleared to reveal a face. It was recording I think. Currently the face was frozen. The face looked human but had distinct differences, the big ones being; blue scale like skin, feathers instead of hair, and I think those were gills on its neck. I'm not sure what impulse me but I said, "play." The face began to move. The voice was a mans and it seemed the voice of an older man.

"Video 157, date: Dios 43. The Mentem has been defeated today, well not defeated only pushed off this planet. The weapon was used to late…. and to soon. It was late because using it killed the million of our people who were infected by the diluvium and it was to soon because the weapon itself was not charged. The weapon only caused the Mentem to leave the planet, but it'll be back, with the army we gave him." He began to violently cough. "This is the other thing it did; 75% of our citizens are ill, a side affect of the pre-mature fire of the weapon. We have failed this planet, but we need to make sure the Mentem will be defeated by who comes after us. A failure was from our three-way fight, against the diluvium and a terrorist group," the video started to blur out, "but our failure doesn't matter all that does is the next ones who come succeed form what we failed. To ensure only decedents of the Seven can access the temple of the staff, what is about to happen will kill a normal human."

My heart sunk I tried to pull away, but it was too late. A flash of light blinded me, it hurt, but so far I was alive. The light cleared, but I saw pictures began flying by face; my mind started to burn as I tried to make comprehension of what I was seeing. I had to pay attention I had to remember. Each picture was a frame and as they moved fast a choppy video was made. I saw the earth from space; the land was in the super continent form (I think it's called Pangaea, remember no proper education). The pictures got closer to about the western middle side of the continent. It zoomed verily close, but the continents begin to drift away and took there shape I new today. I was now looking over North America. My head was splitting, I felt the darkness creeping, but I had to stay awake just for a couple seconds. The view got closer and closer until it was at ground level in the Vermont area. Then it started to fly, past trees and rocks, until it stopped at the bottom of a Mountain. A hole in the mountain opened and a light from inside blinded me; but the light was replaced with darkness.

**Iggy's Pov:**

She fell slump in the chair and the tablets closed back together and fell to the floor with a thud. I was at her side checking her vitals.

"Her heart beats slow, get Tigris in her and adrenalin shots," I looked at Max who seemed drawn back by my sudden orders, but it didn't matter Nudge needed help, "Max, Now"

She called Tigris on the comm and the Commander ordered for a medic and supplies. I looked back at Nudge who was breathing barely. My put my palm on my cheek and was able to feel every detail, but it wasn't the same, I might be able to feel her details, but I can't see her beauty.

**Nudges Pov:**

Now I've been knocked out many times in the short period I call my life, but I've never felt like this, it must be what it's like for Max when she I had her own pass outs. Usually when knocked out your completely gone, almost like you're were there's only black and sometimes an occasional dream, but this time I had full mental control, while my body was dead. I'm sure if I could feel my body, my heart dropped at the thought I might be paralyzed. I almost a tug on my mind and the darkness subsided, but was replaced by light.

**Max's Pov:**

Tigris came running in along with the rest of the Flock, hmmm I wonder if they heard her on the comm or if Angel told them.

"_Sorry Max," _She said into my head. Dylan came in and started to move to be by me, but decided against as Fang took his place by my side. We were crowded in the trailer around Nudge waiting for a sign. Tigris knelt down next to her, but didn't even have to do anything, because Nudges eyes fluttered open.

She looked around, but her eyes landed on Iggy, they just looked at each other until Iggy pulled Nudge into a tight hug. This would be a very touchy, emotional moment, but of course something had to happen. They day was coming to an end and the lights flickering was easily noticeable through the entire camp. The entire trailer was silent. Nudge was getting up from her seat, ignoring Iggy's arm on her shoulder.

"Do you guys feel that," she said.

"Well assuming the fact that it has to do with electricity and you are the only person out of us who can feel electricity, then no." Gazzy said mockingly.

"Shut up Gazzy," Fang said while I glared.

"Nudge what do you feel?" I asked in my leader tone.

"I-I'm not sure it feels like what I do with metal, but it's different," she paused, " something's out there and I can feel the electricity it's making."

"What are you talking about," the commander said stepping forward as we gathered around Nudge who was now outside of the trailer. The lights flickered again, but this time they didn't stay on, everything was dark the suns light barley illuminating the camp. Nudge looked around intently, "It's getting closer." She was right I could feel the electricity in the air. I felt a shock run through me, it burned, but I stayed standing unlike the few Assassins around plus Angel, Tigris and Gazzy.

I felt another wave of the shock, but this time I saw the source; it was like a blue shadow of electricity. It kept moving around the area faster then I could follow, but my eyes fell on Nudge who was tracking the thing with ease. It came to a stop about 30 feet from Nudge. I was shocked the thing looked exactly like Nudge, but almost derange like. Her body was twitching and electricity kept shooting from her body; she had a disgusting grin and budging eyes.

Fang stepped behind me and whispered, "It's just like Dylan they forced the powers upon her and it made her like this, it's horrible, even for a clone."

I looked between Nudge and her copy, both were staring each other down. I knew what was going to happen and **I** knew I couldn't stop it. They were going to fight to till one is dead.

**And a quick shout out to a friend of mine who is going through a tough time and I really hope that she will get through it.**


	20. Chapter 19: another fight

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 19:Another fight.

**Hey, guys thanks for all the views, but I wish you guys would leave reviews, and also to my follower Hawk I did add you Hawk eye was the character I made for you.**

**Don't own Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**Max's Pov:**

The look in Nudge's eyes was all too familiar; it was the same one Gazzy had when he fought his counter part. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get in between Nudge and her enemy. Oh good, another fight I couldn't protect my flock in.

"Guys get back and under cover," Nudge said in a leader tone. It wasn't as good as mine, but it made most of the Flock move back, well except Iggy.

"NO, Nudge your not fighting this on your own, your still weak from what that artifact did." Iggy said strongly.

"Iggy come on let her-," I began, but was cut off by Nudge.

"Iggy go with Max, this my enemy, my fight, if I'm getting in trouble then you guys can help." She said in such a tone that even I was thrown back and Iggy had to pull me away.

**Nudges Pov:**

Everyone moved back closer to the buildings some taking cover, but others, mostly the flock, except Angel and Tigris who kept her there, were standing right outside of cover. I stared at my counter part. She looked exactly like, well maybe if a rabid raccoon bit me. The move was lighting fast (no that was not a joke), the electricity came bouncing out me; I quickly put my hands up literally catching the electricity in my hand. As it flowed through my body I released my own floodgate of power. As the foreign electricity met with mine at first the pain was excruciating, but I pulled through it focusing the power into my arms and in one quick push I sent electricity bolting towards my counter part. She dodged right quickly, but I met her move with my another bolt to where she would land, but she dodged left not even touching the ground or using wings. Damn she's good.

She returned my attack with a quick stream of electricity; I dodged it, but moved right into another burst of electricity that got me in the right arm. I hurt, a lot, but I stayed standing and immediately made my next move. Spreading my wings in one quick push I was over my enemy. I shot down with three bolts making a triangle around her. She dodged two of them, but the third landed close enough to blow her to the ground. I took my chance and dive-bombed her. But my fist hit dirt because right before I landed she disappeared. I looked around trying to find where she moved to, but all I saw was a blue blur every few feet. She kept moving around me sometime brushing against me or making a bone-chilling laugh. I understand now what she was doing. At first I thought she was teleporting, but she was actually moving at a super speed; I think it had to do with an electric ability. I watched how she moved, if I put a bolt 20 feet in front of her it should be far enough to reach, but close enough that she can't dodge. I followed her with my hand waiting till I was lined up. Letting go of though gates in my body electricity pumped out of my fingers. She wasn't prepared for it and the bolt hit her right in the jaw taking her out of the super speed and sending her to the ground. Of course she couldn't have just stayed there, but had to stand back up. She was definitely in pain. Her wings spread, they were just like mine in color and size, in a flap strait up and one back she was holding her self on top of the radio antenna that was above us.

I was waiting for her to attack, but instead she screamed, loudly, disgustingly, and repeatedly. She stopped and there was silence, but it was soon followed by a sound; it was like the sound of metal being tapped on metal. I saw Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy and a few Assassins step away from cover. I scanned the roof tops seeing nothing, but the sound was getting louder.

"Iggy what is it," Max asked my boyfriend.

"I can't pin-point an exact one, there's so many, but whatever they are there moving fast."

At first there was only one on the rooftop, but that number increased quickly from two to four to ten to twenty. There were at least thirty of them in a horseshoe above us. They looked like Avian-Humans, but not like us, more like how the Erasers mostly bird and barely human. They had feathers spotting their body, they were very thin, and had what looked like very light armor. But the grosses parts were one; their talons were made of metal and seemed to be forced to their hands and toes, and two, their mouths. Some were beaks others were mouths, some the least fortunate had a distorted half beak- half mouth that was riddled with disgusting teeth.

"What the hell are those things?" Fang asked to no one in specific.

"I don't know, but it seems I think Itex has to many players on the field," Cole answered in a joking way only he could do.

Gazzy came out of cover leaving Tigris and Angel back near the buildings. "What should we do attack them or not?"

Almost like on cue my counter part let at another scream and the ummmm I guess we could call them Beeks like M-geeks. Ha-ha get it, oh never mind. The Beeks began letting at various calls and yells. Then they attacked, some had guns others knifes.

The Assassins moved back and began firing on the enemy along with Gazzy who went back to Tigris. But the rest of us began fighting hand to uh I guess we can say they have hands. The fight became violent fast, bullets flying and blood everywhere. I scanned the surroundings looking for my counter part, but only was catching blue blurs of her.

**Max's Pov:**

I did a quick 360 checking my Flock. Fang and Dylan looked fine slicing through the new enemy. Of course right when I look Fang had to be doing a "BIG" finishing move on one of the Beeks sending blood spraying everywhere. Seeing that happened made me cringe, I miss the good old days when we would just fight with are hands and didn't have to kill, but times are changing. Next I saw Gazzy and Tigris fighting out of cover, wait if they're here, then who's watching Angel. I spun to look at the buildings, but was met by swinging claws; ducking down a hit up with my powers sending the Beek strait to the air, to bad they don't have wings. I was relieved to see Angel had Hawk Eye next to her and one of the other two Assassins on Fangs team; his name is Casey I believe, but I have no clue what his power is.

"Look out Max!" a girls voice yelled behind me. I turned only to be met by a feathery fist. These things might look skinny and weak, but were super strong. I was dazed and could only just block the knife that was swung at me. I was going to hit it with my power, but was beat to the punch when vines started to wrap around the throat and upper chest of the Beek and pulled it down to the ground.

The vines came from the forth member of Fang's Assassin team, her name was Lizzie and as you can tell she was a mutant. And also as you can see she can make vines like shown, I think she has DNA from a varied number of vegetation. I nodded my thanks and returned to the fight.

**Nudges Pov:**

I kept circling trying to follow the bitch, but she seemed to only get faster from before. I caught a break though; I'm not sure if it was on purpose or just pure luck and good timing, but Wolf-Total dived towards a Beek, but the Beek dodge and Total landed on my counter-part. At first he was confused, but once he knew who was beneath him was not me he slammed his paw on her chest knocking the wind at of her. He was standing over her and would probably have killed her, but he saw me and backed off of the bitch. She started to stand slowly looking between Total and I. Total flicked his head; I knew it meant that he was letting me do this, that this was my fight not his.

Once Total went back to the fight my counter part attacked running strait towards me and met me with fists flying. I blocked and countered just as fast as she blocked and countered. Neither of us was landing hits we were evenly matched. So, before "electricity making her spin backwards. Not even stopping to assess the blood now flowing from her arm, she fired a bolt at me, but I pushed up with my wings and the electricity went right under me, but in the air I was met by another bolt that hit me directly in abdomen. It hurt so much that my wings pulled in and I landed on my face on the ground. I fought through the plan and looked up, but my enemy was gone right back into the blue blur. I ran back into the fight, it had become mostly a hand-to-hand fight with no guns. Good, I hate guns. I saw Iggy finishing off a Beek. Once it was on the ground he looked and saw me; he ran over putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" he asked noticing the pain on my face.

"Yea I'm fine." I said lying about the pain, something I learned from Max.

**Iggy's Pov:**

"Yea I'm fine," she said lying through her teeth. I was going to protest, but I saw it behind her, the clone. She shot a bolt of electricity towards Nudges back. Not even thinking about I pulled Nudge behind me, and the bolt hit me right in the chest. The pain was intense and I could feel the electricity burning me. I fell to my knees, and then the world went black.

**Right back to Nudge:**

I went strait to the ground next to Iggy he was breathing barley.

"TIGRIS!" I yelled for her and she came in a second and without even saying anything started to look over him. I looked up and saw her standing there, laughing. Rage filled me and I felt the power that was left release into my blood. Everything began to slow down. I looked around, everyone around me was moving at snails pace, even the counterpart. I must be doing what my counterpart does; it really wasn't going in super speed it was more like I was slowing down the world around me or maybe I was wrong. It doesn't matter all I know is I'm going to kill that bitch. She was moving at regular pace, but my hands around her throat brought her up to speed. No pun intended. Her face was immediately full of fear. I let electricity flow through into my hands making her scream, and then I slammed her to the ground.

I had my fist above her head preparing to strike her, but the look of fear was gone now replaced with, I guess we could call insanity. She had a smile and was laughing quietly, but maniacally; there was a small stream of blood coming from her mouth.

"Do it, do it, now!" She yelled. I was angry, but this drew me back, but I was still angry and I did it. Building all my strength and electricity into my punch I slammed down into her skull. There was a disgusting crack as my fist made contact and blood covered my fist. I stood up, but immediately stumbled backed. The adrenaline was gone and now I could feel the pain of my stomach, but I fought threw it and limped back to Iggy. I fell to my knees on the opposite side of Iggy from Tigris. I put his hand and mine and took one more look at him, and then the darkness overcame me.

**Max's Pov (Finally):**

The Beeks began to retreat.

"They're retreating, don't let them!" Fang yelled as he, Dylan, and the rest of the Assassins followed him. I looked around to try to find the source of there retreat, but I my eyes fell on the dark skinned body who was on the floor with a bloody head. I started to run to her, but before I got to close I heard someone yell behind me.

"MAX! That's not Nudge she's over here."

Relief flooded my body; the girl on the ground was the clone. I turned to the voice not wanting to have to look one second at the bloody mess of the clone. Iggy and Nudge were both on the ground. I picked up my speed and came to a sliding stop next to Tigris.

"What happened," I said frantically looking over my two Flock members.

"I've done what I can, but we need to get them to the medical tent. Now."

"Ok, then lets go," I said picking Iggy up, "Get Nudge. I'm not losing anyone not today, not ever.

**2 Hours later…**

I was sitting in-between Nudge and Iggy waiting for them to wake up. Gazzy and Tigris were leaning against each other sleeping just like Angel was sleeping against me. Fang, Dylan, and Total chased the Beeks all the way to the city and got stuck up having to retrieve an artifact.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh" I gently laid Angel down on the bench and stood up next to Nudge. She tried to sit up, but I pushed her down. Then she saw Iggy and shot up quicker then I could push down. "Iggy!"

"Shh, shh," I cued pushing her back down gently. "He's ok, just knocked out."

She nodded and silence followed. I knew she was processing the events that just un- folded, but I hated her silence, even though it's annoying I want her to talk like before. She looked at me, "I killed her Max. Killed her with my hands, in cold blood." She said quietly.

"It's ok, you did the right thing, you did what you had to do."

"YEA, if you didn't kill her she would have killed you, then I would kill her making it two dead instead of just one dead. And one of those would be an innocent." Fang said walking in barley making any noise, Dylan and Total right behind him. They were all covered in blood, I stood up and hugged Fang.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Almost died for this piece of junk." Dylan said throwing a small cube into the air for me to catch. It was cold, like really cold.

"What is it?" I asked studying the artifact.

The three of them shrugged. "Here, let me see," Nudge said extending her hand.

"NO, I don't think so, you've touched to many unknown objects for one day," I said holding tight to the object as she tried to pull it to her.

"Max is right, One, we don't need you to be killed and, two, you wouldn't be able to use that artifact like you did the other." Jeb said walking in with Nudge's father right behind him. Wow this room is starting to get crowded.

"My daughter, how are you feeling," Nudges father said in an accent that I have never heard in my life. Nudge seemed taken back, probably because she has never had a parent to be worried about her.

"I'm ok," she said cautiously.

"What do you guys want?" I said with edge in my voice.

Nudges father seemed offended, good. "I am here to see on my daughters health,"

Ok now I am not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to book smarts, but I know that, that sentence was horribly miss-worded. "You had plenty of time to see her, but you spent it in Itex," I said putting venom in my voice.

"MAX!" Fang, Jeb, and Dylan all said at the same time must be a record or something.

"Were here to take the artifact for study and to tell you the debriefing is tomorrow at 10:30, due to your current state. How you spend the time between now and then is up to you, but no one has access to leave the camp." He took the artifact and left. Nudges father turned back to his daughter. "I know I wasn't there, but-,"

"This is a conversation you would rather have in private," I said cutting him off, "I turned to the Flock members that were still conscious, "Come on guys," I ordered while picking Angel up. I felt Fangs arm around my waist and looked to see him right behind me.

"Max, I'm going to stay here incase Iggy's state changes." Tigris said. I nodded to her and continued at of the med bay. Once we were outside Gazzy informed me he was going to go to the armory and found something productive. Good as long as he doesn't blow up the base.


	21. Chapter 20: What now boss lady?

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 20: What now boss lady?

**Don't own Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**Max's Pov:**

Dylan fell into his cot asleep not even worrying about the blood that splotched him. I must have made a look at the sight of his tiredness because Fang whispered in my ear that it had to do with the battle that was going on inside him, reminding me that there was another problem I had to worry about. I laid Angel down in a cot that would be next to me; and Total, now in terrier form, curled to her side. I thought how it would be funny if wolf total just hopped in the cot. Fang noticed my smile and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking that it be funny if wolf Total tried to get in the cot with Angel."

"Only you would think that," he said with a half smile.

I looked him up down, his face was covered in dirt, grime, and some blood, same for his cloths. I didn't notice it before, but there was a gauss wrap on his arm with fresh blood soaking threw it. I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist; I think he was expecting something else because he looked half surprised. Emphasis on half; I peeled back the wrap to reveal a deep gash in his arm. I looked at him with a 'where'd-you-get-this-and-why-didn't-you-tell-me-look?' and yes that is a very specific look.

He noticed my look, "The temple this artifact was very old and ramshackle." What the heck does ramshackle mean and how does he know it. He must have realized my confusion to the word because he said, "It means that the place wasn't exactly stable."

"Well you need to let Tigris see this so she can heal it." I said in my leader tone.

"No," did he just say no to me, "You heal it," ok I know he didn't just say that.

"And how do you expect me to do that."

"If you focus your energy enough you can, I guess push your light into me and then my body will combine the light and the dark and together it will produce energy that will heal me. Another way to say it is when we combine our energies we can make the other energy's that our flock members possess."

"How do you know that," I said skeptically.

"You learn a lot walking through the tombs and temples that were left on this planet by whoever came before us."

I looked at the wound then in his eyes, he nodded and I turned my attention back to the wound. I let the floodgates of my energy open, but instead of pushing it out of my body quickly I focused a the energy into my hand causing it to be surrounded by a light blue haze. I lowered my hand over the wound and slowly pushed the energy out of my body trying not to slam him to the ground. I watched in amazement as the blue haze around my hand went over the wound and started to change black as Fang's body changed it. The wound slowly began to shrink, skin forming over it until there was nothing not even a scar. I looked back to his eyes and there was a small flicker of amazement in them. We stared at each other for a few seconds until he pulled me up to him and we began to kiss. We fell onto the nearest cot, me on top and started to move from kissing to making out.

**Kyle's Pov:**

I left the med bay early not being able to deal with the memories of labs and the smells of anti-septic. I found a stream right near the edge of the camp that led into the one of the small woodlands. I was throwing stones over the water then using my powers to control the water into a whip cracking the rocks in two. The night was beginning fall upon the camp and I decided to return to camp. I went to our tent to see who was in there, but quickly turned to the armory seeing that Fang and Max have already taken the tent as there own. I found Gazzy in there with a bundle of wires, metal, a packet of some sort of clay stuff and a closely watching Assassin that looked really nervous.

**Gazzy's Pov:**

I was building some bombs for Iggy's and mine pack. Now I was given full access to the base like the rest of us, so that meant I had full access to supplies witch also meant that the guy from Fang's team he had with the Assassins, Hawk Eye, who also happened to be there bomb expert was looking over to me frequently. I guess a 14-year-old bird-kid that shoots fire out of his hands handling highly flammable and explosive materials seems like a bad idea, but then again I am an expert.

The new kid who we found Itex came walking in looking jittery. He must be nervous from all the new things that are happening, I know what that feels like, when you first get out of the labs everything is nerve racking, the smallest sounds freak you out, being around new people is almost impossible, and then when you get hurt and have to get medical help forget about. He sat down and seemed to be debating to say something, but I knew he'd never be able to do it. A packet of ANFO was sitting right by his arm, thankfully just out of reach so that meant I could say. "Hey pass me that bag right there."

He picked up and tossed it to me and easily snagged it out of there. Like I hoped he continued the conversation. "What are you making?" he said picking up one of the finished, baseball shaped bomb.

"Bombs." He was flipping the bomb around his hands looking out it, but then I heard the clicking of the triggers safety being slid off. SHIT. "Be careful," I yelled grabbing the bomb out of his hands and flipping the safety back on, "You'll blow us up."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." He said almost un-heard. I immediately felt sympathy again.

"Dude it's cool. Just don't flip this safety unless your planning on blowing something up because once it's flipped either you can activate by pushing this button or if its hit hard enough, then BOOOOOOM!" I said waving my hands in a circle to make it more dramatic.

"I'm really not a big fan of fire because they turn liquid into gas and I can't control it in that state." He said. It was kind of random but that's what happens especially since he probably doesn't have amazing social skills, but I went along with it.

"Ummm, yea I guess you have a point. Where like opposites, I mean your not a big fan of fire and I'm not a big fan of liquids, well unless it's explosive; but why can't you control gas isn't that technically a liquid."

"No, it's a whole different stage of matter, but I was suppose to be able to do it."

Ok this is where things get dangerous, if I accidently push it to far to a point were it brings up the past in Itex, then he'll probably freak and run. I'm going to take a risk right here. "Why can't you?"

"I think it's because I haven't had my powers for a long enough time."

Now I shouldn't push my luck it's time to change the subject away from our past.

"They kept me in cryogenic-stasis for most of the last years of my life." Well looks like were not changing from this topic. "But that's over now no point of bringing up the past."

I don't think he noticed I let out a sigh of relieve not having to go into that conversation. I capped of the last bomb and pushed them into my bag making sure none of them were off of safety. I stood up and began to leave the armory, but stopped when I realized Kyle didn't follow. "Come on lets head to the tent and get some shut eye before tomorrow." I said motioning him to follow. We left the tent and I swear I heard the Assassins inside let out a sigh of relief. In the tent there were five cots on one side and four on the other. On the Five side Fang and Max pushed the two closes to the door together and were intertwined; Next to them was Angel who had Total curled to her side. Dylan was on the last cot on the four side of the tent. Kyle laid down on the cot one up from Dylan and went strait to sleep with out saying a thing. Tigris wasn't in any of the cots so I pushed my bag under the cot next to Angel, then made my way to the med-bay.

When I got there I found her looking out what I think were charts of the soldiers of the Russian army and the few bird-kids were in there. She didn't notice my entrance, so I did something I've seen Iggy due to Nudge and Fang to Max, back before he left that is. I walked silently behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. At first she tensed up, her cat ears standing up, her tail twitching, and, Ow, her claws in my leg. She looked back and saw it was me and relaxed, but her claws WERE STILL IN MY LEG! She noticed that to and carefully removed them from thigh.

"Sorry, I- it's just the cat reflexes."

"You should come get some sleep, I'm sure the doctors here can handle everything."

"It's ok I'm use to getting little sleep. It's partially the cat part of me, but also just from being with the Assassins."

I turned her in my arms, but she was looking down. I pushed her head up and looked into her eyes. They were spooky since they were cat eyes, but they looked really good on her. "You no sleep is important and were probably going to have to something stupid and dangerous tomorrow."

She pushed me back and turned to the monitors that she was occupied with before. "No, I-I need to watch Iggy and Nudges vitals."

"What are you scared?"

She turned back around. "Scared of what."

"This." I said pulling her to me her and pushing my lips to her. I'm not sure if I'm moving to fast, we've barely had time alone and the only time we kissed was when we thought were going to die and even then it was a small kissed, but this one was different it was lasting long. Our lips began moving in unison. I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her waste and hers came around my hair. Also her tail wrapped behind my legs and I swear to God she was purring.

After what seemed like hours we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. I was searching her face to any clue of how she felt. A small smile crept onto her face. "Ok, I'll come with you, but first let me just check one more thing." I nodded to her and she parted from me.

**Max's Pov:**

I was dreaming and so far it was not good.

_I stood in a dark room, it was about the size of a school cafeteria. The wall and floor was made of some sort of soft, moist, copper colored material. The stuff seemed almost like it was alive. I walked forward a few feet, the strange material squishing under my feet._

"_Hello, anyone there. Where the heck am I!" I yelled, but the responders voice was way to fucking familiar. Sorry about the language._

"_SILENCE!"_ _That voice it was the same deep, dark, evil voice that has been in my head, it's the thing the Assassin commander called the Mentem. The ground started to shake and rise in front of me. A blob started to form that was made of the material the floor was. I new I should move, but I was actually frozen in fear. After a few disturbing convulsions the blob grew 8 legs and a head. Oh, no please don't be a giant spider. I got lucky though after a few more convulsions the head extended away from the body and was on about a ten-foot neck and the legs formed together leaving only six. The head grew a face. There were six disgusting black eyes, and slits for a nose. It was the mouth that got me. After stretching open a few times it became a snout full of long sharp teeth. Remember how I said I was lucky, well I lied. I slowly backed away but a wall of the material sprung up behind me._

"_And were do you think your going." It said lowering its head down to me._

"_Well judging by the fact I have no clue were I am probably no where." I said trying to not to sound scared._

"_You hide your fear well, but all fear me, even you."_

"_You still haven't answered my question." I gathered all my courage, stepped forward, and with all my will power said, "Where Am I." I couldn't really tell if it was surprised I had the gut to do that, but it seemed not._

"_You are in your own mine, I merely here as a guest." It said taking a step forward._

"_Well if this is my mine and your guest, then I want you to leave."_

_Its laugh was deep and full evil. "Make me," it said lowering its head to mere feet away. Damn, this thing is big, but I'm going to take a chance on this one. In one fluid motion I pulled my hand back and released the floodgates of my power. It quickly entered my hand. I sent the energy out of my body and with all my energy I hit with a blast that actually was enough to whip the monsters head back. It definitely did nothing more then make him angry. It raised its head and let out a blood churning howl, then it snapped out me, but I pushed back with my wings just in time. Its front two legs became tentacles and they shot out at me. I dodged one and it slammed into the wall getting stuck. With my new opening I pulled the beast to the ground increasing the gravity around him to that of Jupiter. _

_Form the ground the creature started to laugh again. Why the heck was he laughing? "because your power is much more then controlling gravity, you've only just started with your ability." How did he know what I was thinking? "I know everything you think. Me and you are connect more then you'll ever know."_

_I was furious now, how dare he say that we are connected in any way besides the fact he is in my head without my permission! I felt rage in my body and with power I didn't even know I had I sent the monster all the way to the other room slammed it into the wall. I held it to the wall, but it started to convulse and contort. Its skin began to bubble and fall off into the wall and floor. The head, neck and legs pulled back into the body and the body became a ball of bubbling goop. I dropped it to the floor fearing that just holding it with my power was too much. The blob started to grow legs and arms; a head pulled itself out of the mess. What the fuck is this thing. The seizing stopped and the newly formed person now was standing up as, what seemed to be just a black haze circled around it, cloaking it in a shroud. It took steps coming closer to me. I started to back away; I don't know why, but this-this thing was putting fear in me. It was now standing a foot from me; I was staring into the blackness that covered its face._

"_What are you?" I asked stupidly. The entire room rumbled and dirt that I didn't even know existed fell from the roof. The creature was now looking around, then its gaze focused on me._

"_You know what I am." The Mentem. "Yes." There was another rumble. "And now its time for you to return and meet your death."_

_I tried to say what does that mean, but I was stopped when its fist met with my jaw. There was know pain, but it caused everything to go dark for what seemed to be the tenth time in the last few days. _

There was a harsh ringing in my ear and the sounds of yelling and explosions were just audible. Everything, besides the ringing, was far away. Someone was yelling my name. I had to open my eyes, but I couldn't. The yelling became louder and I could here the urgency in the voice. With all my will power I forced my eyes open and was immediately met by blinding light and the sound of an explosion.

"MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX!" I was able to see through the light, barely. Fang was standing over me, yelling my name, his eyes were filled with more emotion then I've ever seen. I blinked away the last bit of light and was able to get a look at was happening. Dylan, Gazzy, Tigris, Kyle, and Angel had their body armor on, beside that they just had their supply belts to. They were standing behind Fang looking anxious, well except Gazzy who was looking at the tent. "Max! We need to go now." He said literally dragging me to the bench with our armor on it.

He took the body armor and pulled it over my head. Wow I'm really useless right now. He pulled my left wing back and around the shoulder sling then activated the magnets that tightened the back and front together. He didn't move my right wing from below the part of the armor that wrapped my stomach and back. "Fang my wing." I muttered. Jeez why am I so tired?

"What?" he asked not understanding what I mumbled.

"My right wing, pull it up." He loosened the armor and pulled my wing out.

"Are you good now." Is he serious, I can barely stand. "No."

I'm not sure what the hell was going through his mind, but he smacked me. I was furious. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed. He just smiled at me. Is he fucking serious right now. But then it clicked I feel better now. Why does him smacking me do that? "Ok, I'm better."

"Yea, I know that's why I did it." He handed me a pistol and clips, then went back to the bench and on Nudges and Iggy's body armor he pushed a button that caused the armor to fold in on its self, making a small square. He ran over to the other side of the tent and slung the armor on to the belt of Gazzy. Ok, it's been about 5 minutes since I woke up and no one has told me what the heck is going on, so I'd say now is a good time to ask. I pulled Fang around by his shoulder. "What is happening?" I said demandingly. An explosion lit up right out the tent door making us all jump to the ground. Fang was already getting up and offered me a hand; I ignored and stood up myself.

"Where under attack." He said showing some nervousness.

"Really now," I said sarcastically. "Let me guess by Itex." He nodded and pulled me to the door, peering out side. There was a whistle followed by some sort of new flyboy's landing in front of the door. They weren't robotic, but they had jet wings grafted to their backs and what I think were jet engines on their legs. Their fur was silver, I'm positive that it was some sort of bulletproof metal. Each arm sported machine guns that looked like they were bolted on.

"They sure don't look friendly." Gazzy said looking over my shoulder. "What's the plan boss lady?" Ok, I'll address the weirdness of the way he asked that later. Now I need a plan. The flyboys were getting curious of our tent. "I think we should start with taking those guys out." I said bulking up and using my leader tone. "On three were going to run out guns blazing. Each of us are going to move to that building and get to cover, from there we'll continue you shooting till there down." They all nodded.

"_Angel, stay close to me, ok." _I said to her in my mind and she nodded in response and moved to me. I could see nervousness in her eyes, but she was trying to hide and stay strong. That's my little trooper. I looked at the Flock that was with me and then made the call. "Ok guys." They all got ready to move. "One, two…. THREE!" Fang was the first out and instead of going to the building like I told him he ran more forward unloading on the Flyboys. The creatures were taking the bullets like they were nothing, but I could tell there were somewhat affected. That didn't matter right now because Fang was now standing there about to die. I motioned my flock to keep moving and they did safely making it to the building were they started to fire on the flyboys. The flyboys raised their own weapons, one at me. Shit. Fang noticed this and of course like an idiot dived in front of me. I had to pull him around he was not going to die for me. I was grabbing his shoulders to pull him back, but for a split second I saw a black haze move off his wings and to his left arm and it formed into a black shield. That covered us from the onslaught of bullets. Ok, I'm really cursory on what I just saw, but right now I can't worry about it. The Flock continued there fire on the flyboys until, I think Gazzy got annoyed and shot a flame from his fist burning the to flyboys. They must not have the ability to feel pain or something because they seemed to just die with no yelling or fear. It was creepy.

The shield on Fangs arm, almost instantly, turned to the haze and melted into the wing. I don't even think anyone noticed, but me. The Flock gathered around me, in the distance I could here fighting.

"What's the plan Max?" Kyle asked taking up the rear of the group. Fang put his hand to his ear; I knew this meant someone was contacting him. I mouthed to him what channel. He whispered what I believe to be six. So I took out the small communication device and swiped my finger on it till the screen said six and put it into my ear.

"- need you to get your ass to the airstrip and give us back up, NOW!" it was lizzie and she wasn't sounding to happy.

"Ok, ok hunker down I'm on my way." He responded staying strong.

"I'm coming with you." I said strongly. "NO, Max you need to go get Nudge and Iggy, from there you can go to the airstrip and, if everything goes to plan I should have two Falcons waiting for us." He said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Your insane if you think I'm letting you out of my sight-."

"MAX," he cut me off, "You need to get Nudge and Iggy, they're your job to keep safe; I need to get my team, they're my job to keep safe."

He was right I had my job to do and he had his. "Ok, but you promise to be there at the strip when I get there."

"I will be there don't worry." He started to walk away, but turned back. "Tigris your with me." He ordered her, wait ordered, what the heck.

Gazzy was the one to respond. "What are you talking about, she's coming with us."

"No, Gazzy I'm an Assassin. I have to go help them, that's my job. Also Fang is my superior officer." She responded sounding very serious. Thankfully Gazzy didn't ignored just hugged her and whispered something into her ear I didn't catch.

Fang said good luck, and then ran off with Tigris at his heels. God if he gets hurt I'll kill him.

We made it to the med-bay quickly not running into much difficulty; most of the fighting is focused near the airstrip. The airstrips were Fang was going. We needed to make this quick or I think I'll freak not knowing if Fang was ok.

The med-bay was chaos of doctors running left and right treating men and women with various injuries. A man was pushed past us with the lower half of his arm missing making Angel burry her head in Gazzy's shoulder to avoid the gruesome sight. We found Nudge out side of Iggy's room looking very anxious. As soon as she saw us she ran to me. "Guys what is happening, what's with all the commotion, people keep saying were under attack by Itex." She blurted out almost to fast to understand.

"Were under attack and we need to get to the airstrip and on Falcons. Here put this on and take this." I said handing her the armor that I un-hooked from Gazzys belt. "How's Iggy?" I said already moving to the door. She followed me in and I saw Iggy starting to stumble as he stood. Nudge and I caught him at the last second.

"Guy's I'm fine." He said shrugging us off then walking a lap around the room. He came back in front of me. "We're under attack aren't we?" He said. I told him what's happening and what we need to do. With some assistance from Nudge he got his armor on and took Kyle's pistol.

My comm buzzed to life and Lizzie's voice filled my head. "MAX, the airstrip was compromised, but we got out and are now on our way in a Falcon to you."

"Where is Fang?" I asked quickly.

"He's right here. A flash grenade destroyed his comm. Get your Flock outside. You have Erasers and Beeks on their way. You need to hold them back were 5 minutes away." Hawk Eye, told me.

"How close are the enemies." There was an explosion outside and an automated voice blazed through the halls. "ALL COMBAT PERSONAL TO FRONT OF BUILDING. ENEMY FORCES DETECTED.

Dylan who had stayed quiet till now said, "That close." Moving past me to the exit.

**Dylan's Pov:**

The med-bay had pop up covers that came out when the buildings computer security system was triggered. I immediately hit the nearest cover and began taking down enemies left and right. The rest of the Flock, except for Angel who was ordered by Max to use her powers from safely inside the building, was under cover fighting the enemies trying to kill us. A beast came running and even thought bullets blew through its body it didn't stop. I jumped the cover and met it half way prepping to slice it in the gut, but was quickly met a hard fist. I spun in a circle, but again was met by a fist. Son of a bitch. Now I was pissed. With all my anger I ripped into the beast killing it slowly.

**Max's Pov:**

The familiar roar of the Falcons engine over through the sounds of battle. It whipped around revealing its open underbelly. Inside Fang and the rest of his team shot a multitude of guns on the remaining Itex creations. I thought to Angel for her to get out here and in a split second she was by my side.

"Echo 1 to Max, I can't land in this small space, but there is a good landing area on past the buildings to your left. Fang is coming down to guide the way." The Falcons pilot said into my comm. Just like she said Fang came hovering from the belly of the plane; While the Falcon flew down behind the buildings. I ran right over to Fang and hugged. Yes, I know that's out of character, but I needed it. Not even saying any thing he began to lead us through the buildings. We came out to a waiting Falcon. Fang ran strait to it, but stopped before the opening and let all the Flock in first. I was hopping up on to the deck of the bay, but was stopped by a blood-churning screech. Everyone turned their head to the-the thing standing on the building above us. It looked like a beast, but its body was contorted, bending in ways I didn't even think possible. It's skin looked like the material from my dream. And its face was the worst, the material pulling the features apart leaving it a disgusting mess.

"OK, lets go now." I said pulling Fang into the Falcon. "Echo get out us here, NOW." I yelled. Into my comm. We took off leaving the monster standing and screaming. "Echo take that thing out."

"No problem Max." she said spinning the ship around and with one shot from the 20-caliber chin gun, she turned the monster into a pile of meat.

I looked back at the now packed people bay. "What now boss man?" Hawk eye asked Fang. So, that's where Gazzy got that. Echo's voice came through the bays speaker and informed us that Commander Spallone wanted to meet us on a Air craft carrier just of the coast.

"Ok, looks like we got a plan." I said leaning against the now closed bay doors leaving seats for everyone else. "Get us their Echo." I yelled to the pilot.

"Aye, aye captain." She snickered.

"Hmmmm, captain, I like the sound of that." I said to Fang who leaned next to me close enough so we were touching. "Yea, don't ever expect me to call you that." He said with a small amount of emotion and a half smile.

**Sorry that took so long, have had a lot going on between midterms and sports. Also, Hawk, email me about the character you want in the story.**


	22. Chapter 21: Compass

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 21:

**Don't own Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**Max's Pov:**

The bay door opened revealing the deep blue sea under us. I could see the devastation of war on the main land. We were only a mile off the shoreline, but I knew that with our raptor vision we could see twice as much as the others in the Falcon with us. I jumped back as two, what seemed like giant pontoon boats with metal roofs, cut through the sea almost silently.

"The USNS Sacrifice and Resolute. There Joint High Speed Vessels; Nearly silent, fast, high capacity, and can ride right up to shore making them the ultimate in sea to ground transportation." Fang said walking up behind me.

"Those are so cool, where'd they come from." Nudge said excitedly eyeing the high-grade boats.

The Falcon took a big 90-degree turn right, almost knocking me off my feet. What the heck, I could have fallen. I was going to say one of my usual smart remarks to the Pilot, but she came over the intercom before I could. "If you look to your left you'll notice where those jets of the sea came from. We, well the flock, strained their necks to see the largest gathering of boats I've ever seen. Now I'm not the biggest expert of Naval ships, but I could tell that some of them were called aircraft carriers and battleships, but I didn't know the specific types. A line of white water began to form beneath us and the out of the break of water came a submarine. Again just the Flock (well I should mention that Iggy wasn't looking because he couldn't feel anything because we were in the air. While flying he relied on us and his other senses), watched in awe as the ship pulled its self out of the sea. The top of the ships hull started to split open revealing what seemed to be a 20 giant tubes. It took a second to click, but I released that they were missile tubes. There was a faint click then the loud sounds of each rockets engine engaging sending the missiles over the coast were they stayed in the air for a good three miles before dropping to the ground and causing a just visible explosion.

"Seems like there still is a battle out there. That sub was probably clearing the way for the two spearheads." Hawk Eye (Just to make life easier, I'm going to just call him Hawk; I don't think he'll notice) informed us. Ok, that answers one question, but what the hell is a Spearhead. I guess I'm going to have to ask.

"What's a Spearhead?" I assumed I sounded like and idiot for asking there question.

"It's the nick name for the Joint High Speed Vessel." The voice I didn't recognize so I had to look back to the bay and found that Casey said it. His head now looking up from were he sat.

"I thought we were winning. Why are we still fighting so close to the shore?" Gazzy said sitting back down next to Tigris.

"Itex has caves that web out for miles in the country. They have been planning this for years and have made sure they had access to every part of the country. Those Spearheads are taking troops to deal with an incursion of Erasers some where out there." Our pilot informed all of this. Casey gave a There's-your-answer-look before leaning back into his seat. Most of the Flock stayed standing in the aisle probably getting antsy. The first chances we get were flying to our next destination.

"Hey Max!" Nudge was still mesmerized at the armada and apparently saw something especially cool. "Look at the size of that aircraft carrier." The ship was massive in stature. I think my jaw actually dropped. The ship was moving perpendicular to us as we flew in an arching pattern to it.

"That is the ultimate in naval engineering. Her name is the UMNS Unity. The ship is an amazing feet in engineering and alliance. It took three countries to build her: Russia, Brittan, and the United States." Fang said.

"How big is it?" Nudge asked excitedly.

"From end-to-end on the deck about 1000 feet." Hawk said from the back of the bay. Not many things stun or surprise me because I've seen a lot of unbelievable stuff, but the size of this ship doesn't seem like it could float.

"It has four decks. The top is obviously the airstrip, then under that is half crew quarters and hanger for helicopters and vehicles; under that is a cargo hold, then on the bottom floor is the engine room and ballasts that keep the monster a float." Hawk finished.

The Falcon banked off cutting the view of the ship. I was looking down to the water until we flew into the hanger via a section of the ships upper side that was a sliding wall. Inside was a mess off helicopters, vehicles and soldiers running back and forward doing various jobs. The hanger was massive; there had to be at least 500 square feet or more with a roof high enough for copters to be able to take off and maneuver out. In the back end of the hanger there was an elevator that had just came up. It was big enough to fit a jet fighter and it went up to the deck and down to the cargo bay.

We landed abruptly in the middle of the room. I was the first one out followed by the rest of the flock, then Fang's team. Two men and a women began pumping gas into the wings of the Falcon.

"Wow, this ship is big." Iggy said as soon as a touched the ground. "I think my senses are getting better; I can make out the water around us, but it's really blurry; so to speak."

"Max?" a soldier dressed in full gear walked up to me.

"Yea, who wants to know?" I responded.

"Commander Spallone wants you on the top deck, urgent matters."

"Urgent matters, what does that mean?" I asked flatly.

"That means we need to get to the deck, now." Fang said brushing past me. He motioned his hand for us to follow. I jogged to catch up to him, then matched his speed.

"Ok, let me ask again: what does urgent matters mean?" I said with a little forcefulness

"I really don't know specifically, but assuming by 'urgent' I assume it's important enough to hurry up." I nodded and followed as Fang led us to a flight of stairs that went up to the deck. We all climbed them in a single line. Commander Spallone was waiting for us talking to an important looking fellow. He was at least 40 and wearing a gray jacket and grey pants. He had pistol strapped to his leg and a golden eagle over two stars on both of his shoulders. His naval hat also bore the symbol. The commander turned to us as we approached her.

"What up kimander?" I don't think she appreciated the way I said commander; guess how much I care.

"We have a plan, but I'm not sure how much you'll like it." She said trying her best not to seem annoyed.

"You never know I might surprise you." I said trying to be obnoxious.

"Nudge, I assume you saw that temple of the staff was in Vermont hidden under a mountain." Nudge nodded. "We found out which mountain. Mount Snow just outside of East Dover, but we that artifact Fang recovered told us more then just that. We now know that we will also need what was called the Compass. It will lead us through the complex system of caves that make up the interior of the mountain; but this were things get complicated." She paused.

"Well what you waiting for, don't keep us in suspense." Cole said boomingly returning to the group from when he walked to a jet.

"There's a group of Erasers set up in the woods of the mountain. We need them to be taken care of, but were running out of time, so, to save us precious days I want another team to find the Compass." I didn't like were this was going. "I want Max to take a large team to deal with the Erasers and have Fang take a small four person team to collect the Compass."

"Yea right!" I yelled. "If you think we're splitting up your insane." I said we, but I knew and everyone else knew I meant Fang and I.

"NO, that plan will work. One, because it saves time and two, I assume getting the Compass means were going into some sort of temple and I'm the best at navigating those places." Fang said truculently attempting to keep me quiet. Well he's got another thing coming.

"How about no. We are sticking together, I just got my complete Flock back and I don't except to have us pulled apart again." I said keeping my voice calm, but strong at the same time.

"Max, you can't let your emotions in the way. Unless you want people to die this is the best option. We're going to need enough firepower to be able to take down the Itex troops on the mountain. Also we can't have to many going to the temple because we would be a huge target."

God damn it; I know there right and I hate it, I absolutely hate it. I stood there looking like an idiot I had to say something. "OK, then lets go." I said through gritted teeth.

**Fang's Pov:**

Nudge, Hawk Eye, Lizzie, and I had been the ones who got Compass duty. Lizzie and Hawk Eye agreed to come easily, but getting Nudge to come was twice as hard. I love the Flock, except Dylan, to death, but I wished they would listen better. Unfortunately we had to fly all the way to the out back. Yes, you read right, all the way in Australia. After a long flight that Nudge and I flew ourselves; we met up with Lizzie and Hawk Eye, who parachuted from the plane that flew them, at the base of a small mountain on the edge of the Mount Kosciuszko. The Compass was somewhere inside and apparently Nudge should be able to lead us with her magnetokinesis powers.

"You feel anything Nudge?" I asked as she put her walked up close to a rock that was protruding from the ground right before the mountain began to steepen. She placed her hand on the rock and a look of concentration fell over her face.

"What's she do-," Hawk began, but was cut of by a vine to his face. "Ow! What the hell?"

Nudges eyes flashed open drawing their attention. "I know where it is." She looked over to Hawk Eye. "We need explosives, big ones."

"Regular strength or heavy duty." He said not even thinking twice about it.

She turned to the mountain again and her gaze fell to a protruding area of the mountain that had a high degree making it a flat, strait up-and-down, wall of stone. She put her hand to it. "The Compass is right through here." She was silent again. "I need a heavy duty, then after that a regular."

"Ok, it'll take me a minute to set them up." He said pulling open the zipper of a duffel bag he flew in with him. "If you guys need ammo, I have them in here. I'd get it now before something stupid happens."

**Unknown Pov:**

I was sitting on a bluff about 500 feet from the group. Normally if I saw people on a hunt I'd scare them away, but make sure they got back to civilization safely. I have a soft spot for the innocent. I decided not to based on the fact that two of them had wings half hanging out, another was controlling vines to bother the group, and the fourth was all too familiar. I knew him, but didn't. He was doing the same thing he was last time I saw him, making a bomb go boom. His face was turned away from me, but I could tell it was him from here. The short light brown hair gelled in the back and spiked up in the front. The small amount complementary armor he wore to guard his vital organs and the dark cloths he wore under it; but the thing that made me know it was him is the tattoo of my name on the back of his neck. The same place were there was a scar off a bullet that I shot. I didn't actually shoot him I was under the influence of a maniac, but I'm the only person who was able to shoot him without dying myself; so he got the tattoo to honor that fact. God seeing him brings back memories that I left behind two years ago; maybe I should just turn around and leave… Yea right like that would happen. The only option is to approach, but how?

**Fang's Pov:**

"You guys feel the cross hairs right about here." Lizzie said pointing a finger to her forward. For years in the schools I've become very claustrophobic, hating being in small or heavily populated areas. I used to love being in wide-open areas, but after being with the Assassins I've come to hate the wide-open places to, so really there's no winning with me anymore.

"Girls got a point." Hawk Eye said from the ground trying to make his point, but being annoying.

"If you want to get out of the open, then finish those bombs." I retorted.

"The heavy-duty is ready to go. Why don't you cut a hole around the lower middle area of the rock slab." I sighed not wanting to make a smart remark back, but it would be pointless with him. I turned to the rock. Usually when I use my blade it happens quickly and no one sees where it really comes from; but for the hell of it I decided to slow down the process. I let the floodgates of my powers open and I could feel all the darkness flow to my right wrist. At first there was a dark haze, but then the particles came together wrapping my arm in a dark vambrace that was made of the same metal as my blade. This vambrace is the base for, not just the blade, but also it could be a shield or a dagger. I noticed Nudge watch as the blade slowly formed extending up words. In one flicking motion of the wrist the blade was in my hand. I brandished it a few times, then in four quick slices a cube chunk of rock fell to the ground.

Hawk pushed around me with the bomb and slid it into the opening. I motioned for Lizzie to get to cover, but it took Nudge a second to figure at what to do. After a double take she followed Lizzie. I turned to see how Hawk Eye was coming, but once I was around he was running past me yelling. "RRRUUUUUNNNNN!"

I turned and sprinted after him once I noticed that the bomb was beeping down to explosion. I rolled my self behind a boulder as the explosion went off. It was big, teeth rattling big. After a few seconds the echo of the explosion died out. Damn that was way to fucking loud; we need to get this done, now. Nudge was the first one to the newly made cave. She put her hand on the wall that was 5 feet in. The cave was high enough to walk in, but only wide enough for one person at a time.

"There are only a few more feet. I can feel it better now. It's one big room, about the size of a football field, but I can feel other metal objects scattered through it." She said taking her hand from the wall.

"Ok, Hawk is that second bomb ready." I yelled to him.

He stood up from his pack and walked over to us with a smaller cube bomb. "Yep got it right here. I don't need you to cut a hole for me, it works different." He took Nudge's space inside the cave and crouched down placing the bomb on the floor.

Nudge and Lizzie ran back to the boulder. Hawk Eye ran out of the cave and followed to the rock. "Three, Two, One. And boom goes the dynamite!" Hawk Eye yelled perfectly matching the explosion that sent dust and dirt out of the cave in a black cloud. Once the smoke cleared I walked into the cave. The bomb only made the cave longer the scale was about the same. The cave ended in a very impressive door. I think it was made with gold and had swirl and loop designs. Some of the door went into the rock around me.

"There should be enough door showing to open it; I felt something that seemed like a door handle. It should look like a fist size hole." Nudge said from behind me.

There was barely enough light in the cave, even with my enhanced vision, but I could see what she was talking about. Timidly, I put my fist into the space. It was smooth and empty. "Nudge you sure this right, its empty."

"Try to do something with your powers." She said quickly. Well it's worth a shot. I pushed my energy into the space; I assumed it would just blow back at me, but the door absorbed it. I kept it up into there was a loud click. In fear of losing my hand I quickly pulled it from the hole. There were a few more clicks, and a metal on metal sliding screech. The cave became silent as the echo of the door settled.

"What happened? Is it open?" Nudge asked excitedly. I guess she really wants to see what's on the other side. I pushed on the door and a crack between it and the rock that was covering it formed. I kept the pressure and the door slowly slid open silently. I opened it enough to walk through.

The air inside rushed out blowing my hair back. The room was pitch black, except for the small square of light illuminating the area directly in front of me. There was only stone floor in the lighted zone. Nudge, Lizzie, and Hawk Eye came into the room around me. The room was big, you could easily tell. Hawk Eye pulled a flare from his pack and lit it. Our square of light didn't get brighter; we exchanged looks. Hawk through the flare into the darkness, it just disappeared.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Lizzie complained. A loud metal on stone screech filled the cave. The door was closing. THE DOOR WAS CLOSING! We all grabbed the lip of the door, but it kept closing. I pulled my fingers out barely in enough time as the door slid closed leaving us in absolute darkness.

"Shit." Nudge whispered. I'm sure if Max were here she would say something about the language. I wonder how her missions going; bet a lot better then this one.

**Max's Pov:**

This is not going well. I'm half way up the mountain standing in the middle of a ski run surrounded by five Erasers with knives. The sounds of battle and smell of fire surrounded me, but I couldn't see any of the flock or the Assassins with this wall of Erasers. One of them decided to attack lunging knife first. I dogged left grabbing his wrist and twisting making him drop his knife. Using my power, I flung the knife into the Erasers throat killing him. I heard another Eraser step at me from behind. Turning, I just slipped past his knife; I grabbed his forearm and pulled him into my arms putting him in a chokehold. Again I heard an Eraser come at me; I simply stepped out of the way and the Eraser stabbed the one I was just holding. There was a large pole that was part of a ski lift. I used my power to throw the Eraser that just killed its own comrade into it. Ok three down two to go. I decided to move first, crescent kicking the knife out of his hands, but I felt the blade hit my ankle; it didn't matter right now. I punched him in the throat then pulled his head to my knee. I heard a crunch then disgusting slush noise as his nose bone pierced the brain killing him instantly. I turned to the last Eraser; I just killed four of his friends in front him, but he wasn't fazed at all. With the lift of my hand he was in the air, his face shocked finally. I slammed him to the ground in a bone crunching pile drive. I'm not sure if he was dead or unconscious, I didn't care I needed to find the flock. With a few flaps I was hovering high enough to see the lower face of the mountain were the rest of my flock where. The Flock was still fighting from cover of the base lodge. On the slope just above the lodge was raised land that I assumed was for some terrain park feature. I landed behind it attempting not to raise the Itex troops. I climbed to the top of the mound and got a good view of the action unfolding. I could see my Flock and the members of Fangs team in the Lodge defending against the Erasers and beeks spread out around the lodge. They didn't notice me behind them so; I might as well give them a surprise. I slid down the mound landing behind a beek; I grabbed its beak pushed against the back of its head snapping the neck. Two Erasers on either side of me turned to attack, but I quickly sent them flying to the ground with a flick of my wrists.

"WATCH YOUR FIRE! MAX IS OUT THERE!" I heard Iggy yell from inside the lodge. He obviously must be able to feel my vibrations. I picked up the beek's sub machine gun and fired at the enemies one by one. I didn't hear the beast sneak up behind me; its fist slammed into my back sending me flying through the air. I stumbled onto my feet and turned to face the attacker. God this day sucks.

**Fang's Pov:**

God this day sucks. We were currently walking very slowly on a very thin, very sketchy cement walkway with the only light coming from an orb of electricity that barely lit the darkness. I'm not sure where this walkway went, but I think we were nearing the half waypoint of the room, that is if Nudges dimensions were correct. I kicked a small rock off the cement and there was enough time of free fall before there was a metal cling, to know we were high as a kite. We looked between each other; well more like they all stared at me with the look of 'why-the-hell-are-we-here'.

"Keep it moving guys." I ordered pushing Nudge to get her going.

"Hey, guys do you see that light up there?" Nudge asked quietly. I squinted my eyes and saw it, a speck of light in the distance. We kept moving further, the light getting brighter as we kept moving.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked trying not to fall off the walkway as she looked around us.

The light got bigger and bigger until, Oh My God. We have reached an end of the walkway onto a circular, metal platform. The light was eradiating from a four-foot high pillar. Every five seconds it pulsed light increasing the brightness. I'm not sure what came over me, but I felt the light pulling me towards it. Slowly I walked to the coming from. I felt my hand rise over the pillar. Couldn't… pull… away… thoughts… can't… a bright light exploded from the pillar as I felt my thoughts return and a cold metal in my hands. I looked at the stunned group of people behind me. It took my mind a second to process them, then even longer to process the newly shown room. The place was massive, one giant metal ball, with four walkways leading out from our metal platform in the center of the sphere. The walls were covered in swirls and patterns and were made of a metal that changed color depending on how I looked at it.

"Fang wha-whats in your hand?" Nudge stammered out.

**Unknown Pov:**

This is not good. The group has been in their cave for thirty minutes and now Itex was right outside the door. When I fought with Hawk I met the Erasers and they don't go down easy; there were at least forty of the monsters, so attacking the group alone would be suicide even for me. All I can do is wait until they come out and give assistance from here.

**Fang's Pov:**

"So, how in God's name do we open this door?" Hawk said being sure to be extra annoying.

The door was a flat street of metal that was perfectly flush with wall. Swirls and designs covered making nearly impossible to tell apart from the walls. "Nudge?"

"I have know clue." She said in a monotone.

"Were screwed, aren't we?" Lizzie asked looking around the room following the designs. I looked down at the compass. It looked like a normal compass except with no dashes and letters for the directions, just an arrow that was pointing back to the states. I flipped it around in my hands and looked at the back. It was gold, with swirls that were similar to the once that covered the wall. That's not a coincidence; I followed the multitude of shapes and swirls in circles around the wall until I found were the all met. There was a small hole were the designs met. I pushed my way in-front of Hawk and put the compass in the place; guess what it fit perfectly fit. Nothing happened at first.

"WELL, that was helpf-," Hawk began, but was cut off by a click and slide noise as the door popped open towards us. I removed the compass and put in my thigh pack, then pulling the door open. I took point in the cave as everyone followed me out.

"Yea, you guys are welcome." I said jokingly.

"I got to admit Fang that was really smart. How did you become so smart; before you left you were not that smart." Nudge began to ramble.

"I'm going to try to take that as a compliment Nudge." I responded making her quiet again embarrassed. I couldn't see outside our cave, but I could already smell that all to familiar smell. Gas, guns, and disgusting Erasers. "Fang?" Nudge asked nervously smelling what I did.

"I take it back; now we're screwed." Lizzie said slipping her gun off her back.

"We're going to fight aren't we?" Nudge said nervously taking her Mp5k from her lower back.

Hawk loaded a grenade into his M203 launcher. Then put clicked off the safety on both the launcher and the gun it was mounted to. "I'll be able to keep you guys invisible long enough for you guys to get in to cover." They all nodded and I shrouded them in invisibility watching them with dark vision. We walked out of the cave being silent as possible each of us sizing up the group of Erasers standing behind portable covers and Humvees as fifty away. We all took cover behind boulders. I dropped the invisibility then whispered to my team. "Three, two, one." We all turned over our covers and began laying down fire on the surprised enemies. Yelling and barking filled the ranks of the Erasers as our bullets caused them to get down and the explosions of Hawks grenades caused a Humvee to exploded in a ball of flame just like in a movie.

Return fire forced me to go to cover behind my boulder. I waited a few seconds, then began to come up, but was met by an Eraser crouching over me on the boulder. I didn't even have a second to react before the Eraser was slammed to the ground by a bullet. The echo of the gun lingered even over the sound of the firefight. I looked the opposite direction the Eraser flew to. I scanned the ridgeline until I saw the reflection of the scope.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!" Lizzie yelled from behind a cover of vines. Two more shots rang out killing two Erasers.

"I don't know, but whoever it is they're killing Erasers!" I yelled back going back out of cover and taking down three more Erasers. I watched as vines wrapped around a Humvee crushing it causing an explosion and killing off another five Erasers. I hurdled my cover and began walking at the dwindling group of Erasers. I pushed the darkness out of my body forming a haze of darkness that kept the bullets from hitting me. I pulled the haze to me forming my blade, as I got face-to-face with an Eraser. I sliced his thighs cutting the tendons to his knees and continued my spin elbowing him in the temple. Hairy arms wrapped around my stomach; I easily jabbed backstabbing through the Erasers abdomen covering my back in warm goop. I heard the crackle of lighting behind me; Nudge had electrocuted a group of ten Erasers killing them leaving only the Alpha Eraser. The Alpha was bigger, stronger, smarter, and faster; they always wore custom gear and a gold wolf head patch on there right arms. He pulled a machete from a sheath on his back. I brandished my own blade and took a fighting stance. The Alpha howled then ran at me, his blade held high. I met the swing blocking the blade; using the momentum from the block I spun and slashed at his stomach, but he just slipped out of the way. Before he could realize he cheated death and regain his composure I stabbed him in the stomach then sliced up to ensure he died.

"Geez Fang do you have to be so-so… dark." Nudge said disturbed.

I sighed. "Sorry Nudge, I-I some times get lost in the um… darkness, I guess."

"Any one knows who that rouge shooter was?" Lizzie asked coming over while Hawk stayed back messing with some tech an Eraser had.

"I have no clue." I responded.

"You know you could just ask her who it was." Nudge said pointing behind me. I turned to see a woman. She was in her early twenties, about the age of Hawk, she had blonde hair with black streaks, she was shorter then me, but was still carrying a Barret .50 caliber over shoulder. I didn't here Hawk jog behind me, but he pushed around me and stared at the girl making her stop in her tracks.

"Ashley?" Hawk said barely audible.

"Hawk?" The girl said questioningly. Hawk walked to her and she dropped the gun to the ground as he wrapped her in a hug.

**Sorry this took so long there is a lot going on in school and stuff I will update as fast as possible.**


	23. Chapter 22: staff

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 22: staff

**Don't own Maximum ride; blah blah blah you get the picture.**

**Fang's Pov:**

"Landing is hot, like hot as a volcano." The pilot yelled over the intercom. I took one last glance at the team behind me. Nudge, Lizzie, Hawk, and the new girl Ashley. Quick back-story, she's a mercenary hired by the Assassins for the first two months of my enrollment. I didn't see much of her because she mostly did joint operations with Hawk, mostly hit and run on Itex labs. Apparently they had gained a strong relationship and now I had to deal with both of them. She's a strong fighter and has a grudge on Itex from the four years they kept her locked up and the killing of her parents, so I'll let her tag along. Getting back to the problem at hand. Erasers had the Flock and Chaos held up in a building at the base of the mountain face. I could see Max in the window, scratches and bruises covering her face.

"Nudge! Fly down to the building, check on everyone, and tell Max what we found!" I yelled over the engine and gunfire. "I'll cover you!" I yelled firing the door gun down on the Itex mutants. With little hesitation she jumped out and spread her tawny, brown wings hovering down quickly and smashing through the a window into the building. Ok now the other three. "Once the Falcon touches down I want you to take positions with other and bring them more supplies." They all grabbed bags of ammo from the racks.

"What about you?" Lizzie asked preparing for the deployment.

I gave a slight smile. "Me? Well I'm going to go have fun." I said stepping backwards over the thresh hold of the bay.

**Max's Pov:**

"BACK UP'S HERE!" The American marine yelled to his men, being followed by hoots and hollers from the marines. I immediately looked to the sky seeing a Falcon hovering over the deck of the lodge peppering the area with gunfire.

"MAX, MAX!" I turned around to see Nudge running up to me.

"Where'd you come from?" I questioned as she slid behind the wall with me.

"Fang told me to come tell you we that we got the artifact and are now here, but you can tell by the Falcon and me telling you." She rambled. Even in situations of life and death she keeps talking.

"Where's Fang?" I asked urgently. Nudges eyes widened and her skin paled as she looked at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw Fang, falling. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I was climbing over the window, but was forced back into cover by bullets. Damn I hate guns. I watched as he fell, thirty, twenty, and ten. I closed my eyes flinching. He can't be dead he can't be dead. I said to myself over and over; praying he was ok. I desperately looked threw the dust cloud he formed on impact. The dust settled and my heart flew as I saw him standing there. Once he was noticed he began his attack running to the nearest Eraser, crushing its face. I had a burst of adrenaline and faulted right over the wall ignoring the gunfire.

"MOVE UP!" I yelled back to anyone who would listen. At first I was the only out, but I could tell I was being followed. Tired of holding this stupid gun, I threw to the deck and with one hard push of my wings I was right next to Fang who had just thrown an Eraser to the ground. "You ever scare me like that again." I threatened to him, but only got a small smirk from him, guess he's in battle mode. I was pounced by an Eraser, but rolled back and kicked him off close enough for Fang to kick him in the temple. I got back on my feet to be met by a gun butt to the nose. It hurt like Hell and by the smell of blood I could tell it must be bleeding like a waterfall. I sent the Eraser flying back ten feet into and oncoming Beast. The monster just hit it away like a doll. A few feet from me I put all my power into it and stopped him right in its track. I stressed as I lifted the one-ton monster high enough off the ground to be able to slam it into a heap.

I took a look around to check of my Flock. Angel and Gazzy were back-to-back, Gazzy burning things and Angel controlling two Erasers to fight for her. Nudge was disappearing then reappearing behind Erasers electrocuting them. Iggy had one Eraser under his foot and was chocking another out. Tigris and the Assassins were behind cover gunning down enemies. I discovered Casey's power as he, I'm not even joking, shot some sort of spike from his forearm; how does Itex even come up with that let alone make it possible. The Marines were holding back staying to there tools, not strong enough to fight the monsters hand-to-hand.

I turned to be met by a hairy fist to the cheek. Pain shot threw my jaw and my neck whipped backward filling my vision with stars. I blindly pulled down on the Eraser, then pushing him back into the fire of a gun. I focused my eyes just in time to dodge an on coming bayonet. I grabbed the gun as I side step pulling the gun with one hand and sending the Eraser holding it flipping backwards with a burst of energy from the other hand. A bullet skimmed my arm, but I ignored the pain and faced the shooter who was now running at me. I braced myself to fight. Ten feet away the Eraser was struck down by, none other, then Dylan. He came up to me looking concerned, but I gave him a glare that would scare the devil. Though this had no effect.

"Are you OK." he said looking at my arm meticulously.

"I'm fine." I retorted. "But unless you want us to not beat these guys I'd stop worrying about me and get to work." He nodded and got back into the fight. Finally he's starting to learn not to question me.

After two minor knife cuts, one major headache, and only one broken knuckle the last of the Erasers fell. We regrouped on the deck of the lodge. I took a look around: The Marines and the Assassins had minor injuries, but seemed ok. Angel was looking tired from all the mind work she was doing, though she had no injuries besides a few bruises and scratches. Gazzy, Tigris, and Nudge were similar; Dylan had a deep cut in his cheek and Iggy had a bruise that covered his entire forearm. Fang was the worst – he had to deep scratches in his left cheek, a cut that went from the beginning of his left eyebrow to below his right eye, bruises all over his body, and the worst being a small amount of flesh was gone from a bullet skimming his bicep – he must have been either fighting stupid or fighting to much, probably a little of both. But no matter how much he must be hurting he didn't show it at all.

"What now commander?" What did that guy just call me?

"Warlord to Chaos and Zulu teams." A deep voice lit up my comm. "You have enemy reinforcements in bound ETA twenty minutes. Hard dropping you supplies ETA five minutes."

I nodded, but realized that he can't see that so said OK. Everyone was looking at me. "What the plan boss lady?" Cole said in his booming voice.

"Fang let me see that artifact you recovered." He tossed it to me. Immediately I could feel something was off about this thing. It felt like-like it was alive, but it was cold and metal. There was a needle behind glass that was aimlessly spinning not staying in one direction for more then a second.

"Any one has an idea on how it works." I asked for absolutely no reason.

"Why don't you give it to Angel. I'm sure she can make it work, with all her creepy powers and stuff." Gazzy said trying to make a joke, but it did make a lot sense. I handed it to her and after a few flicks and spins the arrow pointed towards the woods above the mound of moved land. "That actually worked?" Gazzy said stunned. "I must be a genius."

A Falcon flew overhead dropping a metal box that floated down held by a parachute. I watched it fall trying to waste time, but I knew I had to make a plan now. "Ok guys, get that gear up on the deck and reload. Fang come over hear." I ordered pulling him around the corner of the deck.

"Need help planning do we?" He said slightly smirking.

"We're going to have to split up again." I said bringing him back to a serious face.

"I say we take five into the caves and have the rest defend this position." He suggested.

"I agree, but who goes?"

His brow furrowed. "Definitely one of us and Angel. Then I guess either Gazzy or Iggy for explosives, Lizzies and Casies powers will be useful, and Nudge." I knew one of us would have to stay, but him saying made it worst he must have seen the worry in my eyes because he hugged me tight. "We have to split up you know that, but you can decide who goes and stays if that makes it any better."

"You go, your already beat up enough." He nodded and we returned to the waiting group. Fang hopped over the railing listing off the names that were going with him. They all filed behind Angel to the tree line. Before disappearing into the tree's Fang to one last look out me. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore, then looked at the ones who stayed with behind. They were staring at me.

"What are you all looking at, get this place held down. Gazzy you got about seven and half minutes I want explosives prepped and ready for explosions."

**Fang's Pov:**

Dark and wet cave, being led by a eleven year old girl, while Max is fighting for her life right now. Not the worst situation, definitely not the best. We had been walking for about ten minutes, so that means enemy reinforcements have just arrived. The cave is just big enough to stand up, but the water levels have been from ankle deep all the way to chest height. Which only adds to the growing hell we're in.

"AHHHHHH" I turned quickly to see that the gap between Iggy and me was empty. We looked at each other, and then quickly dove into the water to find Lizzie. I grabbed into the pitch-black water only being able to see a few feet in front of me. There was a small hole that had an arm sticking out of it. I was a few feet from grabbing her, but Iggy got their first yanking Lizzie from the hole. We all surfaced at the same time, Lizzie gasping for breath. She leaned against the wall. "How, Much, Further." She said in-between breaths.

"I think we're almost there. The needle has been shaking faster." Angel said from the front of the line. Lizzie nodded which meant let's go.

"Lets get this thing and get out of here." I ordered to our group and Angel and Nudge started walking again followed by the rest of us.

**Max's Pov: **

This is stupid, this is stupid, and this is stupid. What happened to the days were we could just bust a few heads and run for a few days, then stay in a subway tunnel. The Erasers have been here for ten minutes and we've already used all the trip mines Gazzy set up, barely putting a dent in the Itex forces. I was pushed up against the make shift cover we had built up on the railings of the porch, Gazzy and Tigris on either side. Did I say how much I hated this? I just want to go back to fighting like the old days, but I guess that would never happen judging by the fact that we were already half way through and can't go back. I aimed down range and put the cross hairs on the nearest enemy and in one quick finger movement he fell to the ground. Then again fighting like this is faster and easier; also even though I don't like it I guess it's a little more human than slowly beating the shit out of it them, but either way I wish we could just stop killing so much, even if it's Erasers.

"Max I'm out!" Tigris yelled into my ear. I went to get her a clip from my side pack, but found out there was absolutely nothing in the ammo pouch. Son of a motherless goat. "Your out too, huh." She said looking into my pack.

"Yea, but I have an idea." I said actually having an idea. I leaned against the cover and peered carefully over and memorized where guns were scattered on the floor. I duct my head down and focused with all my powers hopefully lifting the guns.

"Max." Gazzy said astonished. "Keep it up a few more feet."

I pulled the guns onto the deck and we all scrambled for ammo. I filled my clip pack with ammo for one of the Erasers semi-automatic rifles I picked up. I went strait to unloading on the Erasers. A grenade landed behind me, crap. I pushed my self off the cover sliding on my knees to the grenade, grabbing it, then spinning on my knees and throwing it back to the enemies and returned to my cover.

"Why didn't you just throw it with you powers?" Gazzy asked with a snicker.

"Because that wouldn't look as cool." I said slightly laughing, but the slight good time ended when a rocket hit the cover putting me right back into battle mode. Popping out of cover and taking down the enemy that had shot the rocket. I fired a few more shots that missed its target before I was forced back into cover. "Why can't we just fight like old times with out worrying about taking a bullet to the skull?" I asked annoyed to know one in general, but of course I get an answer.

"Because where's the fun if there isn't this much adrenaline! Or as much explosions! Hahahahaha!" Cole yelled from a few feet away. Even from there his voice was immensely loud.

**Fang's Pov:**

"Nudge be careful or you'll fry us all."

"Sorry. See if you can hold this back while I rotate the gear back in place."

"Ok."

"Casey shoot a spike through that hole."

"Fang come over hear help me hold this." Iggy ordered. I grabbed the hatch he was holding back from crushing Nudge, relieving some of the weight from him. For those of you wondering we found a door and after breaking it (don't ask) are trying to fix it so we can get the staff and get the hell out of here.

"Nudge you need to finish this now. I- we can't hold this much longer." Iggy said in-between grunts.

"I thought you guys were superhuman macho men with all your tuff guy powers." She responded mockingly from inside the door. "And I almost got it. In three, two… one." She pulled her head out of the door and Iggy and I let go of the hatch and it slammed into place with a sonorous echo. "Ok try the handle again." She said smudging the mud on her face.

I pushed down on the door lever and instead of the loud dropping metal sound from the first time, there was a sound of metal rolling on metal and gears spinning. The door clicked and popped inward. We all shared looks. "What are we waiting for? Lets get in there and out of this water." Iggy said. I pushed the door open and stepped through into a hallway actually walking out of the water; the water actually stopped at the fresh hold as if the door never moved. The walls had been chiseled years ago and are now decrepit. The group followed behind Angel as she walked down the halls. Her body walked down the halls, like in a trance, taking turn after turn through the maze of hallways. Lizzie was about to say something, but I gave her a look making her think twice. I didn't want her to pull Angel from this and get lost in these halls.

The walls changed from stone to metal. Iggy came up and whispered into my ear, "Fang, I can't see. Like I can't feel your vibrations or hear any echoes."

"Ok, just stay close," I said. Angel stopped at a ten foot high, pentagon shape door way. She inspected the door, still in her little trance, tracing the door until her hand settled on a square that she pushed in on the center of the door. There were a few clicking sounds followed by the door splitting open and sliding into either side of the threshold.

Angel fell to her knees holding her head in her hands; I immediately pulled her into my arms and she buried her face in my shoulder. "What- what happened?" She mumbled into my jacket. She lifted her head to look at me, but her eyes widened staring off behind me. I turned and felt my jaw drop. I've never seen a room this- this amazing. It was at the size of two football fields in width and height. The walls looked like gold covered in shapes and swirls and the floor was flat with not a signal inconsistency. That wasn't what we were staring at though; in the center of the room was a cylinder, about the same size and shape of a red bull can. Fiery swirls of blues, greens, and reds flowed around the cylinder.

Besides Nudge explaining what was happing to Iggy, there was no voices or movement. Until Angel stood up, leaning heavily on me. We walked towards the cylinder, Angel shrugging me off and jogging the last few yards stopping right in front of the cylinder. The swirls swarmed around her, passing through her, until they returned to there regular motion. She reached out slowly, my heartbeat slowed, her fingers wrapped around the object and pulling it from it's floating position. The swirls shot at Angel and I dove for her, but wasn't fast enough; the swirls didn't do anything to hurt her, instead they flew into the cylinder making it shoot open into a full long staff completed with five inch blades on either side.

"Holy shit," Casey said barely audible.

There was a deep rumble from inside the mountain, then another. I felt water on my feet. I looked down and saw increasingly heightening water at my feet, another rumble; down the hall a wall of water came rocketing out us. Before we swept up we took to the air, Nudge carrying Lizzy and Iggy carrying Casey. Water was filling the room and even though Angel and I can control our gills, Nudge and Iggy haven't figured out if they even have them and Lizzy and Casey definitely can't.

"NUDGE, can you teleport us out of here?" I yelled to her over the waters roar.

"One its not teleporting, and two, I don't think I can take all of you or through water for that matter." She yelled back trying to not sound nervous.

"FANG!" Angel yelled hovering over to me, "I can get us out here, but I need some of your power. Just grab the staff." I did as she commanded without thinking. As soon as I did it felt like I bit of the darkness-waiting behind the gate was gone, but it returned when I took my hand off the staff.

It happened fast; Angel closed her eyes and I black haze circled from the blades around the group, then there was nothing except darkness. The darkness was quickly replaced by light and sound now that we were hovering over the lodge.

"Did we just teleport?" Iggy said astonished.

"Well lets add that to the list of her many powers." I turned to look at her, but she wasn't there anymore. She was on the ground surrounded by Erasers. Max and mine eyes met and we started barreling towards the attackers, but we didn't make it close before we ran into some sort of invisible wall, a wall Angel was making. Max was banging on it, yelling for Angel to run. The rest of the team was trying to shoot and/or brake into it with no luck; she was on her own, but I guess that didn't mean squat because before any of the Erasers could make a move a pulse of energy exploded from her that, at first seemed to shock the enemies, but after another pulse the Erasers started to, I guess disintegrate into a blue ash that flew away with the wind. I felt the force field drop and we all gathered around Angel. I could her people murmuring about what just happened, but Max was the one to speak up.

"Angel what did you just do?" Max questioned carefully.

"The staff, it unlocks more power. Well actually that wasn't one of my powers, it was one of Fangs that he can't use yet. I can use the staff to let me use powers by taking little bits of your energy." She answered in a way to cheery tone.

"Of course you can." Max murmured rubbing her temples. "Ok, we got the staff, call in a Falcon and get use out of here." Max ordered.

"It's on its way. ETA fifteen minutes." Hawk said.


	24. Chapter 23 : end game

This is the Way the World Ends. Chapter 23: End Game

**This is it guys last chapter before I go on to my new line of stories. For those of you who have read this thank you. I wrote this story as preliminary story before I began a very original story line, which you will learn of later. **

**Enjoy the End Game**

**Max's Pov:**

I listened to the Commander over the comm with everyone else, becoming angrier and more nervous every second.

"-the structure is heavily covered, but with precision strikes and help from Air force and Navy we can open a window for Chaos to get inside. You got ten minutes to make a plan."

The entire group was looking to me, even Fang. To catch you guys up we have just been informed that Itex had found the weapon. They literally dug it out of the desert and now are defending it while trying to unlock it so the Mentem can take full control. Now for us this means we need to get Angel inside so she can fire the gun and destroy the Diluvium's ship and with it hopefully Itex.

"Are we in or not?" Iggy asked his voice cracking with anxiety.

I took a deep breath, "Guys, Girls this is it, this is what we have trained for, fought for, bleed for. There is no turning back now. I know your all tired, but if you guys are with me, it's time for the final battle, it's time to stop the madness in save this world." My voice seemed to echo in the bay and I felt very nervous, as no one seemed to move. A slow clap started to sound as Cole stood up, then Fang, Iggy and Nudge followed in to, soon everyone was hooting and hollering. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Echo patch me through to the commander," I ordered with a new found confidence.

"You guys ready?" She questioned.

"Where always ready." I responded.

"WHOOOO, you know it, you tell us when and where and we'll be there to rain hell." Cole yelled.

"Sounds good. I'm sending coordinates to our Forward Operations Base to Echo. See you there."

The hot desert sun was burning down on all of us, as we listened to the Commanders plan. To give you the short version Chaos squad lead by the commander herself was going to run a distraction operation with the assistance of multiple militaries from our various allies. Now while they pushed on the front door we went in the back through some sort of gate that is apparently unnoticed by everyone besides Angel. I originally didn't like the idea of people dying so we can walk in the back door like wimps, but I have no choice. The commander also said that if everything went as planned casualties would be kept to a minimum.

"OK, we began in thirty minutes, gear up and report to your positions ASAP."

There were various nods and agreements as the members walked out from the hole filled tent, mainly to the armory. I followed along in the back of the group. Fang walked to my side our hands brushing with each step.

"This is it, Max, everything we've been prepared for happens now." He said confidence in his voice.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." Smooth Max, talk like the old supporting actor in every action movie.

Fang chuckled. "It's strange."

"What?" I asked, probably sounding stupid.

"Itex said they were preparing us to save the world, but to the save the world we'll have to destroy them." At least I'm not the only one sounding like an idiot.

"I don't know Fang, maybe you can ask them yourself."

"Ok, that's not what I meant." He took a breath. "Sometimes when we were asking labs or any Itex facility I would steal microchips."

"Wait, you had information Itex that you never told me about?" I said whisper yelling.

"Yes, but most of it was science mumbo-jumbo I didn't understand." He paused. I gave him a look that said tell me or prepare to be drop kicked.

"There were all these files that were bits and pieces of some sort of time line of our live that apparently were 100% accurate; let me tell you they weren't."

"Ok will you just get to the point?" I nearly yelled.

"Some of the segments said that to save the world Itex will die." My mind imploded with questions. "They new this day would come. The old director wanted this, but not his colleagues, so they killed him and to save themselves they decided to attempt to bring the Mentem in change for there lives. Too bad no info I found said they believe they'll survive."

"I assume this is suppose to make me feel better?"

"I'm just saying, I got a good feeling about this."

"God I liked you better when you didn't talk as much." I said stopping to look into his eyes. He just shrugged.

"Time has changed me," he responded.

I stared into his eyes with nothing to say. I probably could stand here for a few days, but he pulled me out of my trance. "We better get ready." He motioned to the makeshift armory and the rest of the flock who was packing up. It to me a second, but I was able to nod and we walked together into the tent and began our gathering of equipment.

Between Fang and Dylan we were all being hidden on the sand dune by a cloak of invisibility. We were out the back of the structure waiting for the guards to be pulled away by the assault groups. The structure was massive; a circular base the size of a soccer field that supported a rectangular vertical structure. Fang was to my right and Dylan my left, with the rest of the flock waiting anxiously behind me, except Angel who was standing at the edge of the cloak staff in hand.

"Ok thirty-seconds before we hit." The commander's voice echoed through my ears. "You all ready."

"As ready as we'll every be." I whispered fearing talking too loud would reveal us.

We heard the whistle of artillery before they hit, so did the Erasers as the started barking orders and scrambling for cover, but it was to late the artillery struck down sending disarray through the Itex ranks. The bomb run ended and any Erasers still in our way moved to cover the main entrance as the commanders forces attacked.

"Ok lets get a move on." I ordered to my flock. "Fang, Dylan can you keep the cloak up until we're inside." They shared looks then nodded. With a nod of my head we all moved forward following behind Angel. Even though I knew none of the Erasers could see us I kept my gun ready and watching the Erasers engaged on the Military. The back wall of the circular building seemed stark of any doors or entrances.

Well unless you're Angel; she pushed the staff against the wall revealing a panel. Angel pushed the panel back in opening a small entrance just big enough for two at a time. Angel walked without a word. I motioned everyone then went in last, the door closing behind me. "Nudge can we get some light?" I asked into the darkness.

A small blue orb illuminated the small room we were in. It was about closet size and I was already getting jittery from the close space. "Angel what are we doing just standing here? The next room is complete void of people." Iggy asked the blonde girl.

"No, there's someone, something in there." She said staring at the wall.

"Well whatever it is we'll deal with it." Fang said annoyed.

Angel just nodded pushing a button on the wall causing a door to swing open. The room was as a giant square just smaller then the circle that enveloped it. In the center there was a glass box that reached the ceiling it looked like an elevator. The room was full of consoles and control panels of some sort; it was like an office building and somewhere amongst the consoles there was something waiting to kill us. I could here a low growl coming from the back of the room or maybe the right side, I can't tell.

"Angel what is that?" Tigris asked as the growling became louder.

"A vanguard of the Diluvium." She said looking forward over all the consoles.

I spun around as I heard something move behind me, but there was nothing there. A laptop like console fell off a desk as whatever was in here went by again. We were all spinning around trying to pinpoint the enemy, but it moved to fast. If we did see it, we only caught blurs of a scaly tail that was covered in patches of what looked like the material from my in-head meeting with the Mentem. A shot rang out followed by a small explosion as Fang fired his bow that he had received from the base. A screeched fill the room as the explosion hit whatever was in the room.

Consoles started tipping over as the monster ran around the room staying just out of sight. It shot between two consoles and I got a look at it; it resembled a dragon covered in scales, but surrounding those scales scattered on it's body were blotches of the material from my vision. Its head was mutated stretches of the material covering eyes and splitting it's muzzle being split into four.

We fired more times clipping the monster every so often, but a well place shot to what was left of the eye pushed it over the edge to attack mode. In a rapid spin it's surprisingly massive tail plowed down the consoles complete revealing the monster, which was in a crouched position. Spikes on its back pointed forward.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled to the team just as spikes came flying. The barrage ended quickly and I came from my cover and did a quick scan to see all the Flock hadn't even skipped a beat. They were all attacking the monster a mix of guns and individual powers. The monster was spinning around shooting more spikes trying to stop its attackers. It didn't seem to be letting up either. I reached the point were I was trying to keep it still with my own powers, but was failing horribly as the monster continually broke free. Even Angel who was using some of her new powers was having trouble killing it. Finally Fang reached his tipping point breaking out of cover blade drawn; the monster spun it's massive tail trying to stop him, but Fang easily sliced thorough it coming in close enough to cut off it's front leg. The monster screamed rampaging towards Fang knocking him back. I grabbed him with my power pulling him back just before he was sliced by a spiked leg. The monster got one step two close to Iggy and he was able to give it an uppercut to the jaw sending back to Gazzy who covered it with flame causing another wave of screams. The screams faded as it died.

I looked down at Fang who I had pulled into my arms. "They're just one big group of badass." He said with a small smile as a stood up. The smile immediately frayed as the comm lit up with the commander's voice. "Guys you need to get up top and fire the weapon and end this. Whatever you did in there the attracted the entire Itex army there are ignoring us trying to rip it open-." Static filled the comm as the communication cut off.

I looked desperately to Angel.

"Don't worry Max I locked the front door, lets get up top and do what the commander said." The young girl said with confidence and a small smile as she waved the elevator door open.

**Fang's Pov:**

The elevator rose quickly. I looked around the group at the nervous faces. I also noticed unspoken conversations between Iggy and Nudge, and Gazzy and Tigris.

I looked to Max who was a few feet in front of me facing the door. I walked behind her placing my hand on her shoulder startling her from her little trance. She turned around to face me.

"You ready." I asked her staring into her deep brown eyes.

"This it Fang, after this it's all over." I wanted to wait, but I couldn't I leaned in slowly. She matched the movement until our lips meant in a small kiss. I'm not sure if one of us was going to say the three words, but the elevator jolted to stop and the door slid open.

We walked out of elevator onto a glass floor that looked down into a black abyss. The floor led out to a circular staircase that came up to a console the edged a massive glass wall. Angel seemed to enter that similar trance to when she was in the temple as she walked across the room towards the consoles. We followed suit. In a bright flash of light the console came to life a feminine blue figure stood up.

"World Defense System activated. Language detection: English 15th dialect of the human race. Key and Staff detected, also multiple bloodlines of the first race." The metallic voice was faint, but obvious.

"What's this thing doing talking about 15th dialect, first race?" Kyle asked talking for the first time in the past 24 hours.

"It doesn't matter." I cut in. "Angel start this thing up." I ordered. She stepped forward. In a language that sounded mainly like Greek or Latin.

"Weapon activation detected, beginning fire sequence on Diluvium ship. Stand by."

"Now what?" Nudge asked.

"Now you die." The voice was none that recognized it was low and raspy we all turned to see, but on turning a pain erupted in my gut. The man or creature behind me was my height and covered by a cloak, but a fleshy arm stuck out that ended in a long blade, a blade that was in my stomach.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

**Max's Pov:**

It was he, the Mentem. Everything seemed to slow down as the computer voice blared warnings of diluvium presence and Nudge's gasp and Angel's desperate call voice filled the room. The monster slid the blade from Fang and he collapsed. The entire Flock immediately rushed to him. Angel, Nudge, and Tigris staying near Fang doing what they could to help him, while Iggy, Gazzy and Kyle engaged the Mentem. I didn't even move.

"_MAX!" Jeb screamed into my head. "This is it you need to kill the Mentem now! Focus your emotion, NOW!"_

I could feel the energy flow through me. Hate; grieve, all my emotions flowing with the flood of energy. I ran forward without thinking, using a small amount of power to pull the others back. I through my fist forward in a punch that never met its target, but he energy I had shot from it sending the Mentem to the wall. In another burst of energy I shot forward slamming him into the wall once more, then again.

I stepped back looking at the monster some of it's body being revealed through the cloak, black liquid, which I assume is blood, dripped onto the floor. It let out a low evil laugh. "What are you waiting for kill me, either you can or the weapon will, get your revenge for your dead boyfriend."

Anger ripped thourgh me. I lifted him up squesing him slowly destroying him.

"Weapon charge sequence finished, firing weapon." There was an explosion of light. That forced me to drop the Mentem and cover my eyes. I slowly opened them to see the Mentem gone and I turned to the group, then my eyes fell on Fang. No, he cant be dead. I ran over to his side and pulled his head into my lap.

"Di-Did we do it." He asked weakly.

I smiled reassuringly, but I knew he could see through to my grieve. "Yea we won."

"Good." His eyes met mine. "Max, I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you once we finally had time."

"NO, Fang you're going to make it." I said trying to hold back tears. I could see his life fading. "NO, no, no." I tried to shake him back to life and even pushed energy through him trying to keep his life alive. "No, no, no."

"NO!" I looked up to Dylan who was standing over us. "All I wanted to do was make you happy Max, but I see as long as Fangs with you you'll be happy. I can save him. Our common powers make us almost like brothers. I can give him my energy, but it'll kill me." I was going to protest, but all I could manage was this.

"Dylan, thank you for everything you did for us and all the help you have. This would be the most noble thing you could do for us and we will treasure it every day." I said confidently.

He nodded kneeling to Fang placing his hand on Fangs chest. With one last look out me and the group he closed his eyes and forced a dark violent burst of energy into Fang causing a purple light to envelope us all. When my vision cleared up, Dylan was gone, but Fang was looking at me eyes bright.

"Max, I love you." The three words hit me with another wave of emotion.

"I love you too." I said a smile on my lips pulling him into a warm kiss.

**the end **

**thank you all please rearview. **

**Also im starting a new original story on ill give a name when the first chapter is up**


End file.
